The Uchiha's Conqueror: Madara Uchiha
by Redlighting234
Summary: This is the story of a man who desire peace but loved the rush of war. A man loved with all his heart and his hate even greater. A man who cast a shadow over the world and ignited the flames of war. But before any of those things he was a boy who dreamed of being a conqueror who wanted to turn a forgotten clan into a legendary warriors. That were known by all and feared by all.
1. Chapter 1: The Birth of a Conqueror

**The Conqueror: Madara Uchiha**

 **Chapter 1: The Birth of a Conqueror**

 **I would like to start off by explaining why I've decided to write this tale and how some things maybe different from the cannon but for a good reason. I have based the Uchiha clan off the broken state of Mongolia before Genghis Khan came along to conquer it. The clan is broken for mysterious reasons that will become clearer as the story progresses and sometimes you will see actual memories of it happening in the eyes of Madara. At this point the Uchiha clan has been broken apart for around nine hundred years since the warring states have begun. This broken state of the clan has left them scattered around the land of fire and most of the foot soldiers are poor as a result while the nobility continues to thrive off their hard work. This will eventually feed into their resentment and begin the many campaigns that it will take to bring the clan back underneath one banner.**

 **For my next point, this is the world that my character grows up in, it shapes and influences the man he will grow up to become in the end. This tale is not for the faint of heart and there is some true darkness in the acts he will commit hence why I've called this story the game of thrones of Naruto. Because I want to explore the darkness inside of Naruto that is there but hidden beneath the fantasy.**

 **As I stated earlier this world that my character grows up is world where he is dirt poor and often looked down upon but many for being a foot solider and shinobi. At a young age he will shoulder many burdens such as the promise to his mother, becoming the head of the family and finally uniting his broken clan among the flames of constant warfare. These things will ultimately change a unassuming boy into a man that will become known as the conqueror. He will be affectively the one who will turn the Uchiha clan into its modern-day form, one battle at a time. The conqueror will become the clan's greatest example of its battle prowess but also its greatest ghost.**

 **Finally, there will be romance in this story but as with most things in Madara's life they will be pushed to the shadows behind this ambition and lust for power. One thing will come from a particular romance is a legacy of legendary shinobi and kunoichi that will come to influence the continent.**

 **As for why I've created is simply because Madara Uchiha has always caught my eye as a character. He is such a complex character whom wants peace but loves the thrill of war. I wanted to see more of his story and why he turned out the way he did. So, I decided to make my own version of Madara's story.**

* * *

An aging man stood before the entrance of a cave that housed him for many decades, this cave was where he first realized his newest dream. It was to bring peace to the world by force, to end the many wars that raged the continent. Wars that had cost him his beloved brothers and sisters, sons , grandchildren and now great grandchildren including one that was becoming infamous throughout the continent for his yellow flash with another being known for his wicked eyes.

Aging eyes glanced down at the cave floor where he saw a young man's ruined body, ravaged by war. A broken Uchiha destroyed and now the perfect person to mold into the man he needs to continue on his plans for peace. This young boy would be the one he would twist to his ideals and would be the one who moved every chess piece into place and knock them into action. The only thing he needed was a trigger to manipulate into his favor, for now he didn't have one but no matter he would eventually find one button to push.

" _And this time I will not fail, like I did with my other descendants"_ he thought coldly as he continued to study the boy.

" _Carry him to the bed"_ he coldly told the Zetsu clone standing nearby, shifting over to a wooden chair placed next to the bed. Sitting down as he grunted from the pain that coursed through his old and worn body that only wanted to rest after so many decades of fighting. But he couldn't rest not yet until the perfect world where he could be with his family again was created.

When he thought of this plan that he had spent decades of loneliness and isolation creating, a bitter smile made its way across his face. Thinking to himself _"My old friend how our dreams of peace have turned into ashes, for there still is no peace but only war after another."_

Lost in his thoughts as he once again thought of his children but one in particular who made him feel the sting of regret for how it ended between them. Sadness entered his heart as he thought of his son with vibrant cherry red hair and the same beautiful eyes as his mother. Another bitter smile crossed his lips as he muttered _"Kashiyo."_ He thought of the beautiful and mischievous fox priestess who had been one of the greatest love of his life. She had given him many strong and powerful sons.

Suddenly he remembered a woman with a haunting and wild beauty that commanded men's attention as no other woman could compare. The beautiful grinned at him with her high cheekbones on display as her full lips wore that foxlike grin so well. Her narrow eyes crinkled slightly at the edge as that unique shade of amber that held flecks of sapphire in certain light captivated him and emphasized by her thick eyebrows. He watched as she tossed her long and curly vibrant cherry red hair over her shoulder as it touched her olive skin.

She pulled him closer with her small yet elegant hands as she hugged him around her buxom and curvaceous body that felt just right. His ran through her silk white kimono that she always wore when performing ceremonial duties as the fox priestess.

" _Even decades after your death you still captivate and haunt me as much as ever, you always did have my heart even when we were far a part."_ He thought this with a deep sadness as he remembered the only woman who ever truly made him feel anything close to love.

" _I have so many regrets with my lovers and children"_ he traced a wrinkled finger down his right palm as he eyed the injured boy before. _"But now I have a second chance"_ he eyed the boy who was a descendent of his through his son Kagami.

A few hours later, he was shaken out of his memories of being with his children by the young Uchiha who started to awake. Peering closer as he silently watched as the boy regained conscious as he stuttered out in a sweet voice _"Am I dead?"_ This made him grimace as he thought silently _"We will need to fix that."_

Silently watching in amusement as the boy started to attempt to look around the room as he asked, _"Where am I?"_ Clearing his throat as he spoke up in a voice that was as harsh and worn as he felt at times _"Between life and death, young Uchiha"_

The boy eyes zeroed in on him as he felt the boy studied his right eye in open curiosity _"No way old man, you're an Uchiha."_ He noticed the boy started to relax as he saw that he was only an old man. _"If only he knew "_ he thought to himself in dark amusement while replying aloud _"Perhaps am I."_

The boy let out a snort that had him slightly bristling in anger as he would never allow his children to show him disrespect much less a descendent of his. _"How could one of my children allow his grandson to walk around with such a disrespectful attitude is beyond my mind. If I was there, this child would never be allowed to mock or call me old."_

" _Don't tell me your death, heh! The man who escorts people to heaven or hell."_ stated the boy in a mocking tone that showed off the typical arrogance of member from the Uchiha clan. Shifting forward into the shadows as he allowed the scythe of his kama to be seen. Quietly he watched as fear settled on the face of this young descendent of his. Internally this gave him cause to smirk as he thought to himself _"I've still got it after all these decades."_

" _Nooo! I'm too young to die, somebody help me!"_ shouted the young boy as he started to perform a series of panicked movements while trying to escape from the bed. He then shifted into a tone babbling as he shouted out _"Wait! I've spent my entire helping all those in need! Please don't take me to hell!"_ The boy suddenly let out a wincing noise.

" _It's miracle that you still live at this point, boy."_ He spoke up in a powerful tone that showed off just how he conquered so many things during his lifetime.

The disrespectful boy finally decided to blurt out _"Just who are you, old man?"_ glancing down at the kama that he used as a make shift walking stick since that fatal battle with Hashirama Senju that has been passed down through the ages. Just thinking of that man once again sent a hint of bitter rage through his heart at the thought of the man who had stolen so much from him. But the same time he deeply respected and loved the only man who could best him in battle.

Shifting out of those dark thoughts as he responded to the question _"I am a long-forgotten ghost of a certain clan that you come from."_ Silently he watched as the young boy started to put various things into place while muttering _"Who is the ghost of the Uchiha."_ The boy pointed at with his left arm as he said, _"There was only one person called a ghost from the clan, you're Madara Uchiha, aren't you?!"_ Responding in dark amusement _"Very good young Uchiha."_

" _But that would mean you've been alive this whole time, you were supposed to have been killed at the valley of the end!"_ he shouted in anger. A few second later he stated, _"If this is true then it means you are my ancestor on my grandfather's side."_

Chuckling in amusement _"Don't you think I know that boy, after all I recognize one of my own descendants."_ The boy then asked curiously _"But how could you know that?!"_ Sighing irritation as children and their never-ending curiosity always annoyed his patience, _"Why can't children just accept answers as they are and not ask so many damn questions?!"_ Biting back a twitch as he felt a vein throb in his forehead from irritation.

Taking a deep breathe to calm his irritate nerves _"Because you possess the looks of a certain woman with your round face, foxlike grin and overall excitable demeanor. It reminds me of your great grandmother Kashiyo who had a similar disposition for creating mischief just like you do. Besides in history that is only one example of an Uchiha marrying a tribe member in their eyes as well as having children with one."_

" _Who is Kashiyo?"_ asked the young boy curiously which only made him sigh _"I forgot I never told my children by her who their mother was. Though now that I think about it, I did give them many things that I received from her over the years."_

" _Like what"_ the young boy asked as he sat there thinking for a minute before his mind register a gift that had always been one of his favorites. Speaking up _"I remember one that she gave me it was a double corded necklace with a red fox charm made of blood rubies and its eyes held gleaming amber gems."_

Eyeing the boy as his face shifted into one of thinking before he grew excited again _"Hey I know a necklace like that! It sounds like the necklace that was Minato sensei's mothers before he gave it as a gift to Karari Senju who is his friend or, so he tells everyone. Though in my opinion I think he's in love with her as he blushes every time she is near."_

Tuning out the blabbering of the boy as he thought with amusement " _A descendent of mine in love with a Senju, who would have thought it possible. Not only that but to give her that necklace that represents one part of the love story of Kashiyo and me."_ A slight twitch of his lips that fought to push down a cunning smile at the thought of a descendent of his being half Senju. _"I can only imagine the possibilities but surely he or she will prove to be an interesting opponent and maybe even an ally if they amuse me enough."_

A forlorn look suddenly crossed the boys features as he muttered _"I should head back to the leaf village now."_ The twitch in his lips started to fall as he sat there seeing his plans already shattering even before he could begin to move them in place. Speaking in a tone that conveyed his confidence in his attempt to keep the boy from leaving _"Young Uchiha let me tell you a tale that you will find most interesting."_

The boy stated in feigned curiosity _"And what tale would that be?"_ ignoring this a bit down a hint of frustration from the boy's disrespectful tone. Speaking up again after a few seconds _"A tale of how I became a conqueror, it will be a most interesting tale to tell. After all my descendent you have debt to pay me. After I finish this tale you may leave if you can."_

The boy perked up in interest as he shifted around to get comfortable in the bed as he prepared himself a long tale that spanned decades. In the same powerful tone, he used earlier he began weaving in the details into a story that would undoubtedly catch the boy's interest. _"The price of power is a deep one, I paid for it in my blood, sweat, and tears. Look where it got me in the end, banished from the clan I rebuild with my own hands and so many promises that still haunt me like ghost in the night."_

The powerful tone faded into the background as he was taken back to another world before there were shinobi villages where he had been an innocent child that became drenched slowly in blood and darkness as he climbed his way to top of the shinobi world to become known as the conqueror. The powerful tone spoke for the final time _"This tale begins on the night a conqueror was born, a son that would become his camp's greatest hope and pride."_

It was a truly dark night in the middle of the harshest winters in the land of fire known to recent memories of its people. A vicious snowstorm raged all around the land and showed no signs of stopping for rest anytime soon. It was in the middle of this rather vicious snowstorm sat a camp full of about hundred tents that held families of various sizes which was hidden deep in a forest filled canyon that surrounded by mountainous valley's that led to the coast at some point.

This huge group of tents were placed in front of a frozen river that usually supplied their needs for bathing and drinking during the hot summer months. As for the appearances of these many tents they were made of the thickest wool one could find such a mountainous place. These thick hides of wool trapped the heat inside and kept the dangerous cold air outside.

Sitting inside of one of these tents was a woman of about thirty summers who looked aged beyond her years because of grief. She had been constantly grieving for the many sons and daughters that had been claimed by the Uchiha clan's patron goddess Amarestsu during the harsh winters in these various mountains. For you see Uchiha's are born with hearts made of fire and because of this most are born during the spring and summer months when it becomes hotter in the land of fire. However, for those Uchiha born during the harsh winter are not so lucky and many die because of the cold.

My mother had been married to my father Tajima for nearly thirteen years, for the past ten years she had lost three sons and two daughters to the cold winters of the mountain. She had been robbed of her chance to become a mother again, glancing down at her heavily pregnant stomach that seemed to indicate twins this time around as she would know for her noble family had a history of giving birth to many sets of twins. Running a hand along her belly as she prepared herself to lose two more sons to the winter's icy grip, after all like with twins she was certain that she would have two more sons as she been pregnant many times before and knew all the signs to watch for.

My mother in question had spiky black hair that held a bluish tint to it and fell at her waist in a beautiful fashion that befitted her noble status. Her once stunningly beautiful and aristocratic face held lines that been earned by the sorrow she had known for the last ten years of her marriage. Her eyes were a shade of blazing amber that reflected the burning fire of her soul, but it had been dimmed because of her sorrows. Her skin was the color of ivory like many of her background and station in life, she wore a simple black anorak with trousers lined with gray rabbit fur, and a gray mukluk around her waist. This was the uniform of the Uchiha clan during the winter months while they wore a deel during the summer months.

As I said earlier my mother belonged to one of the five noble families that ruled over the lower ranking Uchiha members. The family she belonged was called the Taka family that ruled over the Uchiha spread throughout the southern mountains. It had been this away for around nine hundred years when the entire clan was forced to scatter to the wind, ending up this broken state. The once noble and proud Uchiha clan had been reduced to nothing and forgotten by the sands of time.

Glancing around the room where at the entrance of the huge family tent sat a small wooden bench that was their tokonoma where her husband greeted guest, surrounding it were small candles that were lit when the guest arrived. A few feet behind the tokonoma was large folding partion that had designs of tigers covering it in a beautiful way, it was placed there to shield guest eyes from the rest of the tent.

Behind the folding partion was a low table that held cracked plates and cups, surrounding it were small, flat red cushions for the family to sit at while eating their meals. A few feet behind the table sat a set of cabinets that stored food during the winter months, and a small camp fire made for cooking their meals. Above the fire there was a hole that allowed smoke to escape from the fire underneath a loosely sewn in piece of fur.

Behind the fire was where three huge clothes that were huge in place to hide three rooms. The first room belonged to her husband and her, the second to her elderly mother in law and the third held a wooden tub for bathing during the winter. The two rooms held large futons, wooden platform for ninja gear and tools.

" _We will need to add to the tent during the summer months to house the new children, if they manage to survive the winter"_ she thought as she placed a hand on her stomach.

Her eyes finally fell on to the shrine of Amarestsu hidden in the shadows directly in front of the fire. Amarestsu was the patron goddess of the clan. Quickly deciding she managed to pull herself from the floor of the tent as she made her way over to the shrine intent on completing this decision of hers. Hypnotized by the burning flames inside the shrine as she made her way over to ask the clan's legendary goddess for her favor no matter the price.

Bowing before the shrine in a position that would honor Amarestsu as her hand made they're into the beginning position for praying to the sun goddess as if she were doing unconsciously. Speaking up in a warm yet noble tone as she said aloud _"Goddess Amarestsu I ask of you a favor, please do not allow the fire in these children heart to become dimmed by the icy grip of winter. Please I beg of you, I will do anything you ask if you grant me this one wish!"_ Her voice took on a hysterical edge towards the end of her prayer. Tear rolled down her cheeks as she bowed her head before the shrine. So, focused on this action that she didn't see a woman appear at the entrance of a tent forming out of smoke from the fire to form a smiling goddess.

" _So, you will do anything? Well then, I will grant you this wish but beware you shall pay a steep price for me granting your son the power of the flames"_ muttered the woman before she elegant moved inside of the tent.

Whirling around Alajin stared up to see a short, curvaceous and buxom woman staring down at her with powerful yet arrogant amber eyes that blazed like fire. The woman reached to run an ivory colored hand through her long, spiky raven hair that glowed in the fire. She wore a long silk kimono colored red that seemed to resemble flames when she moved.

Alajin sighed to herself as she from the floor drying her years as well before speaking up _"I don't believe I know you? You're not from this camp as you look too much like a noble but then again I've never seen you in those circles."_

The woman gave her a mischievous smile as though she knew something that she didn't before responding to her questions " _My name is Amarestsu and as for why you don't know me, I come from the Ume family."_ Before Alajin could question the mysterious woman as to why she was inside of her tent she collapsed to the floor as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Immediately after that she could her water break as blood rushed down her thigh.

Eye widen in shock a she as she shouted out in pain clutching her pregnant belly as her mind raced through a million possibilities. Fear entered her heart as she imagined the loss of another one of her children.

" _Not again!"_ she thought with tears of frustration running down her cheek before the mysterious woman from earlier crouched to the ground placing glowing red hands that were covered in flames a top of her pregnant stomach. Shouting in anger _"What are you doing? Are you crazy you'll hurt my children"?_

" _Hush!"_ shouted the woman in a quick flash of anger _"I would never allow my elemental host to be harmed."_ Suddenly the flames that covered her hands disappeared as the woman muttered _"It is done!"_ Smiling down at the belly as she stated lovingly _"The first holder of the flames can now be born."_ Suddenly she disappeared in smoke just as she had entered.

" _Who was that woman and what did she just do?"_ Alajin managed to think before another flash of pain slammed into her this time sending her into an unconscious state. Right before she slipped into a deep sleep she let out an animalistic scream as a burning sensation entered her body, the scream awoke most of the camp.

A few minutes later an elderly woman entered the room with a grace resembling a powerful hawk, her features cold and harden like ice. Her skin a dark tan from her work underneath the hot sun, and her eyes a glittering gray. She wore the same uniform as Alajin but in dark blue instead.

" _What's is wrong Alajin"_ asked Senyu in a firm tone before realizing that her daughter in law was unconscious on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding her. Rushing over as she felt the shallow pulse and feverish skin of Alajin, whipping her hand away as she felt the heat. _"Her skin is too hot it's almost like touching fire. But how can this be?" muttered Senyu._

" _My lady Senyu is mistress Alajin in need of assistance?"_ asked a young woman at the camps entrance. Senyu whirled around quickly to see a group of young women standing at the tent flaps entrance, _"Yes I believe Alajin needs assistant, it's time."_

Young women of various ages moved inside of the tent as Senyu sat next to Alajin thinking to herself _"I cannot allow Alajin to lose this child, I will do anything to make sure she doesn't."_ Covering her hands in medical chakra as she placed them on top of the stomach while spitting out _"Damn"_ when the pool of blood surrounding Alajin only grew.

Whipping away hands again when the touch of skin that burned her hand once again. "I've never felt skin so hot before on any Uchiha mother to be. This child will be born of flames like a true heir of Amarestsu."

Turning around to stare at the group of young women who carried various things needed for the upcoming birth while two more picked up Alajin unconscious form. Each wore the same outfit but in different colors that suited their personalities. Most of the women possessed pale skin, with long raven hair and obsidian eyes. However, a few women had darker skin, with ash brown hair and amber colored eye.

A woman who was the shortest in the group stated seriously _"We have everything that we need to insure this birth will be a success lady Senyu."_ While another stated _"Lady Senyu your son Tajima and grandsons Kenji, Takaya, and Kazuki are waiting outside for news."_ Biting her lips in frustration to the point where she drew blood before stating _"Do not inform them of what is happening inside here, it's no use worrying the men when we have a handle on things."_ The various young women nodded their heads to in a respectful manner "Let's move out!"

Shifting the covers off as Alajin's limp body was placed on the soft mattress before more blood came spilling out _"We need to do something about this bleeding"_ muttered Senyu. _"Lady Senyu could we not placed towels around the area to clot the blood"_ stated one young woman.

" _No that would only make things worse and we could lose the child in the process. There is only one way to do this"_ while another young woman let out a gasp "You don't mean!"

Clenching her fist by her side in another fit of frustration _"Yes that is the only way to do this, we must remove the baby ourselves because Alajin isn't awake to do it."_ Wiping away the sweat that covered her forehead as she stated _"Mitsuki bring me a knife! Yukari, you will go outside and usher the men away! I will allow them to hear this."_

The two young women rushed away to do as they were told before the first came with a knife and a bowl of alcohol bowl to use. Taking in a deep breath of air before she unleashed a small spark of fire on to the blade **"Katon: Supaku** _(Fire release: Spark)"_ Feeling the sting of hot metal on her right hand as she quietly signaled two young women to hold Alajin down.

" _I am sorry my daughter in law"_ thought Senyu as she sucked in a deep breath as she allowed the knife to move down Alajin's stomach in a straight line. A scream of pain echoed throughout the tent as Alajin was now awake and struggling mightily in the hold of the two women.

" _Quick, knock her out again!"_ shouted Senyu who watched more blood spill on to the bed, a third young woman moved forward and silently chopped her neck.

" _Now let's begin this operation"_ stated Senyu seriously as she told another young woman _"Natsuki go get me some old clothes and a bowl of water."_ Natsuki nodded quickly before getting to complete the task that she was ordered to do.

" _Shizuka your job will be to hold down Alajin if she awakes again."_ Shizuka nodded coldly at her with her sharp amber eyes that seemed to reflect her skills as a kunoichi.

Suddenly a bowl of steaming water was placed next to Senyu along with a group of old clothes. Taking in a deep breath of air before she reached inside to begin her search for the child or in this case the first twin. A few seconds later, she found the first twin and quickly pulled him out so that he could finally breath. However, despite her efforts the boy was already dead.

Staring at the child sadly as she brushed away his spiky black hair and gently she closed his cloudy eyes that already seemed to show off that they would have been obsidian in color. Mournfully she stared at the boy before she heard a shuffling noise from Alajin. Peering inside she saw a crying boy peeking through the river of blood. Swiftly she pulled him out to see that he was indeed breathing.

" _A living child after so long"_ stated Senyu in amazement after giving hope from seeing the stillborn from earlier. Suddenly the second boy let out a scream that echoed the determined warrior that he would someday become. Staring into the cloudy eyes that showed signs of also being obsidian in color, she noticed a determination and willfulness that all great men possessed. However so focused on this she didn't notice the flames that had begun to form inside of the wailing child's eyes or the red kanji that appeared on the back of his neck.

Placing her newest grandson in the arms of waiting girl who took him away to clean and later present to the waiting father. Reaching down to wash her hands in the bowl of steaming hot water that suddenly became dyed blood red before wiping her hands with a cloth.

" _Bring me some thread and a needle"_ stated Senyu who stared down at the still unconscious Alajin. Feeling the items placed into her palms before she swiftly threaded the thread into the needle. Shifting closer as she spoke up _"I need better light, if we're going to do this correctly."_

A second later a small spark entered her vision, and everything became much clearer. Steadily she started to thread the needle through skin as she attempted to sew Alajin's stomach back together. One young woman spoke up "Do you think Alajin will be alright?"

" _She should be if we attempt this correctly though you never know childbirth"_ stated Senyu as she continued to sew while talking _"This type of medical procedure has killed some of our strongest and brightest kunoichi in this clan. All we can do is pray to Amarestsu that Alajin will be okay."_

" _Is that why you didn't want Tajima or Alajin's eldest sons to be near this tent?"_ Senyu nodded as if to answer the young girl's question.

" _I think that is a good thing"_ stated Shizuka quietly _"No one wants to hear their loved one be in such agony."_ This statement was something that all the young women agreed with. The moment of silence was broken when a young girl who wasn't a part of the group rushed inside and stated in a panting voice _"My lady Senyu you need to hurry up with procedure!"_

Annoyed as she attempted to suppress the vein that wanted to pop in her forehead instead she settled for speaking in irritable manner _"And why do I need to do that."_ The young girl finally managed to calm down as she stated, _"Because lord Tajima is heading here."_ Shock registered on the normally expressionless face of Senyu as she started to mutter various words underneath her breath in a fit of frustration.

" _Thank you for announcing me, Yashiro. You may head back to your post"_ stated the stoic yet commanding voice of her son.

" _As for you mother, I have questions that you need to answer"_ a hint of annoyance entered the voice of her son. She let out another grunt of annoyance before saying _"Not now my son"_ while he responded back in a tone that held a hint sarcasm _"Then when."_

Whirling around a she stated annoyed _"Not now!"_ When she did this she revealed just what she had been working on. Tajima who for once was speechless muttered _"What have you done mother."_ Senyu turned back around to continue sewing Alajin up before saying simply _"What needed to be done to save your children. Though only one managed survive."_

" _That wasn't your decision to make!"_ hissed her son showing off just how angry he was, ignoring this as she stated, _"Well I made it and we can't turn back now."_ Sewing the final thread inside of Alajin stomach before tossing aside into the bowl of red water.

" _Change the sheets and make sure she's well covered so the cold won't touch her"_ commanded Senyu as she watched orders start to become completed. The young girl from earlier appeared carrying a well wrapped bundle that seemed to now be sleeping soundly.

" _Here is your newest child"_ stated Senyu calmly as she ignored the smoldering glare of her son as she placed the sleeping boy into Tajima's arms. She watched the rage disappear from her son's face as he stared down at his sleeping son _"What of the other child?"_

" _A stillborn"_ stated Senyu as she carefully watched the young women cover Alajin's sleeping form as she ordered them to tuck in the left side better. _"We will speak of this later mother, I will not forget this"_ stated the cold voice of her son whose emotions were once again in check.

" _Yes, let us speak"_ stated Senyu simply as she ordered the girls to burn the other set of sheets and to clean the various tools.

" _He looks like he shall be a fighter which is good if he's going to survive this harsh winter but also in this world he will need to fight his entire life."_ Stated Tajima with a hint of pride that he let peek through. _"What will you name him?"_ she found herself asking.

" _His name shall be Madara which is what Alajin wanted the child was to be a son."_ Smirking at this as Senyu replied _"An interesting name for the boy though I think it suits him."_ Tajima nodded his head before stating _"Alajin told me she had many dreams of him being a powerful warrior and wanted to give him a powerful name which is why she choose Madara."_

The two were so deeply locked into their conversation that they never notice the way Madara's cloudless obsidian eyes seemed to glow red as did the kanji on the back of his neck. Suddenly smoke from the fire started to swirl up to form a feminine figure that swayed her hips over to the sleeping baby. Placing a smoky hand near his glowing eyes while the other moved itself next to the glowing kanji before she moved down to whisper _"It is done, you are here and now we can finally begin my little conqueror."_

* * *

 **I've corrected and added some things to this chapter, so I hope you all like it as well correcting the spelling and grammar errors. This tale will have some Mongolian influence which is why I gave Madara's mother a Mongolian name. This chapter you get to see a small fraction of her background that will be become more important as Madara interacts with the five noble families later in this story.**

 **I wanted to give a little background into the state of the Uchiha clan and as well give a little groundwork so that you aren't confused by it. At the top of the Uchiha hierarchy you have the five noble families that rule the clan in various sectors and camps around the land of fire. You have already been introduced to a camp under the southern sectors rule. Which is ruled by the Taka (Hawk) family which is the family that Alajin comes from. The other families are Okami (Wolf) who control the eastern section, Shika (Deer) who control the northern section, Tora (Tiger) who control the western section, and Uma (Horse) who control the central section. Despite being related directly to one of the five noble, Madara and his siblings are still looked down upon because their father is a lower ranking member. What I mean is that the lower ranking Uchiha are usually treated like trash by the noble families who look down on them for their nomadic and shinobi life styles.**

 **One more thing to mention about Madara's mother is only those of noble baring's in the clan will have Mongolian names while the lower ranking Uchiha shall have Japanese related names. This is a way for me to once again show the divide. When it comes to clothing type in the word deel and you'll see many articles about the subject. The same goes for their winter outfits which I decided to** **base on the outfits of the water tribe from water tribe.**

 **Finally, I wanted to say that this will be an epic story that will span decades of the man who influenced the shinobi nations for better or worse. He is a crucial piece in the "Elemental Nations Saga" with all the drama and war that is part of this world. I hope you enjoy my epic and until next time.**

 **Now that I've finished this extremely long author note, lol. I just want to say that this will be an epic story that will span decades as we cover the life of a man who's story I felt wasn't give justice in the manga and the anime. I hope to do this complex man justice as I build up a future world of my own, here comes " The Elemental Nation Saga" with all the drama and war that is a part of Naruto. I hope you enjoy my epic tale and come back for more in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2: Promise Me

**Chapter 2: Promise me**

 **Here is chapter two in this tale, this chapter Madara is now five years old and in this world, is old enough to become a warrior of the clan on the battlefield. Which means that he has received a full year of shinobi training that began when he was four years old as dictated by his clan. Now, he is waiting for his youngest siblings to be born as he watches over his baby brother Izuna who is three years old. Also, we see the promise his mother makes him promise hence the title of the chapter. We have yet to see if this promise does good or harms him in the end.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, tell me what you think in your review. If you have any questions just put them in your reviews and I will answer them at the end of each chapter in my author note whenever I post the next chapter.**

 **Ps: I don't own Naruto or its characters, I wish I did so many things would have happened differently.**

* * *

Crouching underneath the blanket of stars that covered the night sky as he helped his baby brother build a snowman to show their mother when she felt better. Letting out a giggle as Izuna pouted when the snow man shifted sideways since it didn't have any support to hold it up. Or it could it possibly be because a five-year-old and three-year-old build it without any adults helping them.

" _Hey why don't we do something else instead?"_ he stated to his brother when the snowman fell over, and his brother looked to be near tears. _"Like what?"_ stated Izuna in a tear-filled voice as he eyed the broken snow man, smiling down him in a way reserved only for his youngest brother _"We can have a snowball fight doesn't that sound more exciting!"_

Izuna left out an excited giggle as he wiped away his tears and nodded happily. Reaching down to make a snow ball just as he looked up his face met a cold ball of snow and the sound of happy laughter. Getting up from the ground as he gave the laughing Izuna a kind smile before lightly tossing his own ball of snow that landed behind Izuna.

Soon after that they began to chase each other around the snow filled camp tossing snowballs at each other and laughing happily while not knowing the horror that was happening inside the family tent. That would later turn their laughs of happiness into tears of sorrow. But for now, the two young brothers had each other to be happy with while growing up in a world that would soon fill their own worlds with both bloodshed and darkness.

After a while the two brothers could be found panting at the center of the camp out of breath after chasing each around in circle. _"The snow is so pretty"_ he stated while holding out his gloved palm trying to catch a snow flake. He heard a yawn come from his younger brother shifting over to pick up his sleepy brother as he started to catch various snowflakes to show his brother how different each one looked.

" _These are so wonderful!"_ stated Izuna in awe as he glanced at the various snowflakes that each held beautiful patterns. Hugging his younger brother tightly as they continued to glance up and watch the snow fall from the sky.

" _Look a shooting star"_ stated Izuna excitedly as he pointed up to the sky where a shooting star danced across the sky. _"I see! That means the shooting star must be a good omen! For one doesn't streak across the night sky for nothing after all!"_ he responded back.

" _Ototo's come inside"_ stated a stoic and cold voice which made him whirl around only to see his eldest brother Kenji standing at the entrance of their tent. Kenji had the same sharp and cold features of his father along with being just as serious.

" _Of course, oni-san"_ he stated respectfully turning to carry his sleepy younger brother inside where he could fall asleep. Entering the tent, he could immediately tell that something was wrong in the air, he smelled iron and could hear weeping from many people all around him.

" _What's going on here?"_ he thought quietly as he clutched Izuna tightly to his chest. Glancing up he saw his second and third brothers looking close to tears themselves. His second brother was Takaya who also had the cold and sharp features of his father but had their aunt's mischievous and cunning nature that reflected his eyes.

His third brother Kazuki resembled their mother more with his soft and feminine features but held a pair of amber eyes that he heard belonged to his mother's father. But while he looked like mother he had inherited their father's serious nature.

Glancing around the room before he decided to voice his thoughts aloud _"What's going on here?"_ suddenly Takaya crouched before them and glanced at them with sadness, _"You need to speak with mother."_ Growing confused by the vague statement _"Why do I need to talk with mother?"_ Takaya merely looked away in grief and didn't say anything further.

He felt his brother pull him further inside to where his mother had been staying while pregnant with his youngest sibling who was supposed to be born this very night. It had been almost three years since a baby had been born from his mother, the last was Izuna who he adored with everything and the closest to him in age. He wondered if this newest sibling would be a boy or girl, either way he would protect them just as viciously as he does Izuna.

Walking into the room he could now feel worry entering his heart while he tried to figure out the situation where his older brothers would be near tears and now his grandmother looking down at the floor in grief. Entering the birthing room which felt so foreign to him as he clearly saw it as a woman's domain. Stopping for a second so that he could gather himself together before continuing to march forward into this foreign world.

Finally, he saw his mother laying on the bed surrounded by a growing pool of blood and was as white as a ghost. Sweat covered her face and the iron smell from earlier became even stronger the closer he walked towards her. He saw tears silently fall down his mother's cheek as she saw Izuna and him walk towards her.

" _Madara!"_ she stated softly in surprise as he placed the now crying Izuna on the ground before wrapping him in a one-armed hug while using his other hand to grip his mother's limp one. Attempting to give her a gentle smile that tried to hide how he truly felt seeing her like this.

His mother stated softly _"My son, don't be afraid of what comes next."_ Attempting to give her a brave smile that he knew would please her as he tightened his hold on Izuna. His mother spoke up again in a soft voice _"You must make me a promise, my little warrior."_ Staring into his mother's pleading eyes as he awaited the promise that she clearly wished to give him.

" _Whatever you want mother, I will make sure I complete"_ he stated in a tone that let her know that he would seriously fulfill her last promise. His mother merely gave him a sad smile before leaning over to whisper something into his ear _"My little warrior you've already proven that you are the strongest of your siblings and it will be your job to protect them. Can you make me that promise, do you understand it?"_ She pulled away afterwards to await his answer.

" _I understand mother"_ tears rolled down his cheeks for the last and time in his life on this very night as his grief spilled over seeing his mother like this. Tears also rolled down his mother's cheeks as she rasped out _"Good my son that makes me so happy"_

Attempting to smile as he wiped away his tears and tried to comfort the silently crying Izuna by pulling him more closely before he muttered to mother _"And I promise to become the strongest of warriors to always protect them."_ Staring into his mother's warm eyes that reflected her sweet nature among the harsh life of living in a shinobi camp. Sitting their holding his sobbing brother closely while feeling the warmth slowly leave his mother's hand before her breathe left her.

" _Now that you're gone, I'll never be the same again."_ he muttered quietly as more tears fell to the ground in a silent fashion. Biting back a harsh sob that wanted to escape his lips as the feeling of grief wanted to overwhelm him.

Suddenly he heard the soft snoring from his brothers whose heavy grief had exhausted him finally. Wordless he carried his brother to the section of the tent that they shared as the youngest two which their newest sibling would join them in time

" _If he or she mange's to survive this night and the harsh winter that is here"_ he thought to himself darkly as he sang an old Uchiha lullaby to his brother.

Tucking in the sleeping Izuna gently as he ruffled the hair of his beloved younger brother, suddenly he could hear the wails of mourning which in turn brought back the grief full force. After it been pushed down by him caring for his youngest brother. Hearing these cries of mourning meant he could no longer pretend what happened wasn't true. Biting his lips bloody before he rushed out of the tent past all the mourning family members gathered inside. Rushing outside of the camp as he ran outside with tears rushing down his cheeks.

After a while he stopped running since he was truly out of breath, inhaling the cold air that the mountain provided him as he wiped away his sorrow once again. He made the decision to walk through the woods to give himself the opportunity to deal with this crushing grief his mother's death brought. Coming up towards his favorite place to spend time which held huge flowing river that was the perfect place where Izuna and he spent time together playing various games.

Sitting in front of the river as he eyed the crashing torrents that seemed to reflect the storm he felt inside. He reflected on this night that started with joy and laughter but now having become full of sorrow along with the promise he made to his mother. It was then that he decided to make his own vow that would always follow him through the good and bad.

" _It's a vow I've been thinking about for a while now, since I've heard part of clan's history from my mother"_ he thought to himself. He decided to make this oath by blood since then in the eyes of the Uchiha clan meant he could not break it. _"I vow to not only fulfill my mother promise but my own dreams that I swear on this oath!"_ cutting his hand open which allowed blood to follow on the ground.

" _I will protect my siblings even if it cost my own life, so I swear this to you my beloved mother! I swear to myself that I will become the strongest of shinobi so that I can reconquer every piece of this clan to rebuild it into a better one!"_ Staring down at the puddle of blood that had formed after he made a blood oath which was important to Uchiha's and meant they were serious about it. The fierce torrents and the night sky would be the only ones to bear witness to both promises, one broken and the other fulfilled.

Despite having very little training as a shinobi he could sense when something was wrong in the air like for instant what he felt at this moment. Perhaps this was because he grew up surrounded constantly by paranoid shinobi or he just has the instincts to sense these things. Whatever the case there was an evil feeling in the air. Growing more tense by the second as he stated somewhat coldly _"Who's there?"_

Standing there stiffly as he awaited a response from this enemy that he could sense. Glancing around the clearing as he searched for a shadow that would give away the enemy's position so that he would whip out a kunai and end the fight before it even began. Suddenly his ears perked up as he heard the shifting of footsteps and ruffling of bushes as five men entered the clearing. They each wore an arrogant smirk on their faces when they caught sight of the lone boy standing at the head of the river.

What he presumed to be the leader of the bandits spoke up _"What do we have here? A lone boy in a place like this."_ The man had olive colored skin and mischievous blue eyes that seemed to reveal a dark character about him. Turing to the four other men behind him as he spoke up with a fake cheerfulness _"I don't think we have anything to fear, what say you men?!"_ smirking as he heard their cheers.

" _We can take everything we want"_ stated the head bandit who turned back to face him as those mischievous blue eyes now become cold like fire, _"Since you won't be able to do a damn thing about it."_ Bristling angrily at this before he managed to calm himself as he remembered a saying from his father.

" _A shinobi must always remain calm, less he makes a mistake that forfeits his own life"_ something he so badly wanted to forget at this moment as he stared into those taunting blue eyes that seemed to say what are you going to do about it. That look made him want to flare anger and drive kunai into him.

Shifting his body forward slightly as a steely look entered his eyes. Before pulling out a sharp, gleaming kunai as he stated in a cold voice _"Oh, but I can…."_ Launching the kunai forward with a swift accuracy for someone with very little shinobi training.

Sensing an open when he saw the bandits scatter around the clearing, he unconsciously covered his feet with chakra as he dashed over to the bandit on the left. At the last second, he pulled out a kunai in front of the surprised bandit as he began a dance of slashing at random places. Secretly he hoped he hit something as he watches the bandit join his dance by dodging each slash.

Gritting his teeth slightly as he started to search for any opening even just a small one. Titling his head to the side when he thought he saw an opening for a second. While he did this the bandit pulled out a dagger sending forth a fierce slash which he didn't see until the last second as it cut deeply into his cheekbone and sent him stumbling away. He shouted out in pain _"Gah!"_

" _Ugh!"_ he let out before gripping at the hard earth with nails that buried themselves into it. He felt blood from his cheek spill down on his face onto the ground, pain blurred his vision so that he didn't see the dagger coming his way until the last second. Letting out a gasp as he rolled away from the dagger that he barely managed to dodge but not before it sliced into his right shoulder.

Helpless he watched the bandit come forward to end him with another dagger he twirled in his left hand. Feeling angry at himself that he could be beaten so easily after making a blood oath swearing to get stronger to fulfill both his promise and dream. Suddenly he felt a stinging feeling from the back of his neck that felt like something was burning.

" _What's going on?"_ he thought in a moment of panic before he felt the feelings of anger and blood lust over take him as he drifted off into an unconscious state as his other half took over.

Ignoring the pain in both his shoulder and face as he jumped away to land in front of the moon in a crouching motion. The bandits all let out chuckles of laughter and continued to encourage the man named Ryu to finish him so that they could raid the nearby camp. Hearing these words escape from their lips only fed his bloodlust and need for revenge.

Letting out a darkly amused chuckle as one brave bandit blurted out _"What's so funny?"_ Quieting his laughter as a cold smirk carved its way across his lips before he lifted his head to reveal what was once obsidian eyes that now glowed red like a vengeful fire that wouldn't be extinguish until the flames were fed.

" _I'm sorry for keeping you waiting gentlemen"_ he spoke up in a feminine voice while one bandit blurted out in fear _"What's wrong with this boy?"_ as he stepped back. While another shivered in fear when he let out a cold laugh before stuttering out _"How should I know?"_

Meanwhile the leader of the bandits mused silently _"Something is up with this boy? One second he was on the verge of death but now he acts as though he's predator instead of the prey. But also, what is this feminine voice and this feeling of death in the air? "_ before being taken out of his thoughts when he heard the screams of his men.

What greeted his vision was the boy moving around the clearing as quick as lightning slashing viciously across the right knee of Ryu before delivering a stab to the stomach. _"All in the span of ten seconds!"_ thought the leader in surprise before he muttered _"Theirs's more to this boy than meets the eye."_

Smashing his fist into another bandit's face as he ducked underneath the aggressive swing jab of the bandit's right fist. Hypnotized by this deadly dance as he waited for an opening to reveal itself so that he could take advantage of it. Suddenly one made itself known when the bandit moved forward with the same right hook from before that left his entire left side exposed. Crouching to the left as he launched forward with his kunai deeply wounding the man before jumping back a few feet.

The man let out a hiss as he clutched at his heavily bleeding side attempting to stop the flow of blood by tying a bandanna around his waist tightly. He let out an animalistic scream before rushing forward to do battle once more. _"Keep on running fool straight towards your death!"_ thought the feminine voice with dark yet twisted amusement.

Meeting him halfway where instead of slashing he launched himself upwards in a tumbling like motion where he first slammed his head into the bandits face followed by slamming his flying leg down in a cutting like motion and then finally wrapping his legs around the bandits neck while shifting forward into a slashing like motion.

Ignoring the blood that splattered across his face and clothing as he flipped away to land directly a top the water. So, focused on his fight that he didn't notice obsidian eyes watching seriously but were now filled with surprise at the sight of his skills.

" _Two down and three more to go!"_ he taunted in a feminine like voice that took a bloodthirsty tone towards the end as he then said, _"I think it's time to turn up the heat."_ Chuckling slightly in a dark amusement that showed in those glowing red eyes before an arrogant smirk made its way across his lips.

Performing a set of hand signs before taking a deep breath to unleash a blast of powerful fire that quickly shaped itself into a blazing ball of fire. Speaking up in a proud manner as he watched the flames dart across the river towards the enemy **"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu** _(Fire release: Great fireball technique)"_

His smile grew wider when he saw the flames finally hit the shore where screams greeted him and he the ashes from the burning clearing rain down upon him. Suddenly the leader of the bandits tossed himself out of the flames on to the river before performing his own set of hand signs.

" _So, he too is a shinobi, this might just prove to be interesting"_ he thought to himself as he watched a powerful water dragon coil up as if to strike at him.

" **Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu** _(Water release: Water dragon bullet technique)"_ shouted the leading bandit angrily as the dragon began to descend upon him.

Jumping into the air as the dragon slammed itself into the river and sent rocks flying everywhere, _"I was right this will be fun."_ Dodging an incoming kunai that headed his way as he heard the bandit speak _"You killed my men and now it's your turn!"_

" _So, what they attacked me first"_ he stated in nonchalant tone while shrugging his shoulders as though he had not a care in the world. The man let out an animalistic scream which made him smirk as he thought _"Excellent."_

" **Katon: Shi no Tsubasa** _(Fire release: Wings of Death technique)"_ he stated ominously before gathering the raging flames below him and guiding them into the air around his arms like fiery wings. Finally making the tora sign that allowed the gathered flames to shoot forward like a phoenix spreading its wings by taking flight.

" _What are you?"_ blurted out the bandit in shock when he saw the flames from the ground float up into the air and attach themselves to his arms while leaving not a single burn behind. What amazed him even more was the flames darting up his skin to heal the wound at his shoulder and restoring the skin on his right cheekbone.

" _Me!"_ taunted the boy while smirking before saying _"I am Amarestsu and this boy is my chosen elemental and you hurt him!"_ Screaming out the last part angrily while she watched the flames blast the bandit out of the sky before muttering _"Which is why I cannot let you live"_

Running through another set of hand signs before announcing coldly **"Katon: Shirubagosuto** _(Fire release: Silver Ghost)"_ Breathing out a red stream of fire that shifted into white half way down before finally landing on silver when they reached the ground. Where the flames started to consume and burn everything in sight leaving the area silent like a ghost when all was said and done.

Falling past the sky filled with smoke as he landed on the ground searching the area for a bandit before a blast of water knocked him over near the river. Getting up from the ground as he ignored the flow of blood that once again hit his face. _"So, you manage to survive"_ he stated calmly inside _"I knew this was going to be an interesting fight but not this interesting."_

" **Suiton: Suidan no jutsu** _(Water release: Water Bullet Technique)"_ expelling a large torrent of water that raced towards him with the intention of killing him.

Shifting chakra to his feet as he calmly jumped over the water bullet while waiting for the perfect second to begin his assault with fire. Pulling at the still burning flames in the area to form a fierce tiger that rushed towards the man while stating quietly **"Katon: Osoroshi Tora** _(Fire release: Vengeful tiger)"_

" **Suiton: Suishoha** _(Water release: Water Colliding Wave)"_ stated the bandit's voice as he formed a spiraling vortex of water from the nearby river. It then preceded to explode from the top to form a wave that headed straight for his vengeful tiger.

" **Futon: Daitoppa** _(Wind release: Great Breakthrough"_ performing the hand signs to one of the few wind release techniques she knew as the goddess of fire. Shooting forth a gust of wind that made the wrathful flames of her tiger stronger as both the waves and tiger clashed together in a battle of dominance.

" _Which will win"_ he thought silently as he ignored the heat from flames that brushed over his skin as it felt like home to him. Finally, a burst of blazing hot steam washed over him slightly burning his hands as blocked the steam from hitting his fist. Glancing down in as he watched flames appear out of nowhere to heal the second degree burns on his hands whose gloves had fallen off earlier in the heat of battle.

" _It doesn't seem as though he is as lucky as me"_ he thought with triumph when he looked up to see the bandit screaming in pain from second and third-degree burns covering his body lower body.

Suddenly a gleaming light flashed out of the corner of his eye where he spotted a somewhat dull katana that seemed to have survived the flames for all this time. Gently he guided the flames to drag the katana towards him. Picking up the katana to examine it to see if it would be useful in a fight like this.

What he found fascinated him, the katana looked more expensive and rare compared to the weapons he was used to seeing. It was sheathed inside a black sheath that had red kanji's that he couldn't understand carved into it along with two red swirls that connected like a yin and yang. Unsheathing the blade to a get look at it which made it glow like fire when the moonlight hit the blade. Glancing further down the blade he saw another saying carved into the blade and it looked like it belonged to some nobleman since it was written in elegant calligraphy. Looking up to the hilt it was covered in a black and red checkered pattern with two symbols of the clan's fan and hawk embracing lovingly at the edge of the hilt. Finally, hanging off a simple string was a collection of beads that formed a saying that wished the user well in battle.

" **Fenikkusu josho** _(Phoenix rising)"_ he muttered unconsciously as his hands stared to lovely run themselves down the katana in remembrance. Amarestsu remembered the first carrier that she gave her flames to as he muttered **"Nabikasu** _(Conquer)."_

Smiling down at the blade as he muttered _"It's time for this blade to do battle once more."_ Shifting into a stance that pointed the katana forward with a clack noise which caught the attention of the bandit who stated loudly _"Where and how did you find my blade?! It should have burned up in the flames?!"_

Eyeing him in amusement _"It doesn't matter where or how I found it. Also, this blade doesn't belong to the likes of you it is a relic of pride for this clan and will avenge the dishonor you've brought this blade."_ The bandit growled at this before muttering _"Will see after all a little punk like you wouldn't be able to unleash the full power of that blade."_

Grinning at this as he stated in amusement **"Katon: Raijingu faia** _(Fire release: Rising Fire)"_ which then covered his katana in burning flames as he slashed it forward with a frontal slash that soared directly towards the frightened man.

Muttering the second half of the combination **"Futon: Raijingu Fenikkusu** _(Rising Phoenix)"_ Slashing the sword once again as he summoned a phoenix created out of wind chakra that dived directly towards the burning flames and clashed directly into them.

" _Heh! Looks like you lose kid!"_ gloated the bandit as he smirked _"I wouldn't be so sure."_ Suddenly the flames grew stronger and rose even higher as they slammed down on the bandit as he chucked _"Looks like you lose."_

Flicking the blade up into the moonlight _"You are home now, and this boy will be your newest wielder to complete the vow your master made centuries ago_." He felt the blade hum in excitement and this statement as if it agreed entirely with it. "I see you agree with me! Yes, he does look exactly like Nabikasu which why I chose him before he was even born to become the next user of flames."

Sheathing the katana into its proper form before glancing up at the peaceful moon to collapse to his knees after his bloodlust and need for vengeance had been completed. Amarestsu retreated into her own realm placed deep in his mind. Sliding face first into the dirt as he reentered his own body before sending himself into shock as he eyed the burning and damaged area around him.

" _What happened here? Did I really do all this?"_ he thought to himself in shock before a feminine voice answered his question, _"Yes my fierce warrior, you allowed your instincts to take over and I did the rest."_ He shuddered in fear as he tried to imagine all that he did in the battle but drew up a blank as thought something powerful was blocking his memory.

" _Don't be afraid of your instincts for they will lead you to greatness, if you only accept them"_ stated the same feminine voice attempting to comfort the shocked boy in her own way,

Tears leaked from his eyes as he now felt the full weight of what he had done fall on his shoulders even though he couldn't remember any of it. Now there was no turning back, he had started his path to becoming a shinobi. Drenched in darkness and blood-stained hands was what he would soon know as this was what this world had to offer someone from a shinobi clan. No longer could he escape the violence that plagued their world, he could no longer afford to be innocent if he wanted to survive. His thoughts were now drenched in darkness while depression clouded his mind as he tried to deal with his first kill or in his case kills. But in time like every shinobi or kunoichi before him, he would learn to ignore these emotions and suppress them until they only came back in the form of night terrors.

A figure suddenly landed next to him as he glanced up to see he was surrounded by his three older brothers who eyed the area in shock. Kenji muttered in awe _"Who could have so much damage?!"_ His question was answered in the form of his father who appeared out of the shadows _"Your younger brother."_

" _Madara!"_ blurted out Takaya before following with _"That's impossible he's only five years old and barely had a year training!"_ His father shrugged coldly before saying simply _"And yet he did the impossible."_

His father then glanced down at seriously before saying in the same voice that brought no comfort _"Shinobi do no cry, never forget that rule my son."_

His father then walked out of the clearing before finally saying " _You did well in this fight and have proven yourself to be a capable warrior despite your age. When the spring arrives, you shall join your brothers on the battlefield._ _Until then enjoy your last days of innocence for it will never be the same again."_

" _Father he's too young"_ objected the usually gentle Kazuki whose voice now held a tinge of anger to it. His father whirled around _"I am the head of this family and you will do as I say even if you disagree with it. Do I need to teach you that lesson again?"_

" _No father"_ muttered Kazuki darkly as he fiercely glared at his father underneath his fringe. His father wordlessly walked away from the group and headed back to the camp. _"He always was cold hearted man"_ muttered Kazuki under his breath.

" _Don't say that, Kazuki. He's our camp leader and cannot ever be emotionally weak. He's just trying to teach our brother about the real world."_ Stated Kenji in the same stoic voice that gave nothing away on how he felt. _"Of course, you would say something like that! Your just like him!"_ snapped Kazuki angrily while pointing at him.

Takaya looked between them before saying _"He's never been the same since the death of our older half-brother Arashi. If he cannot comfort our brother than we should be the ones to do it, not sitting here arguing about things we cannot change or people's nature."_ Kazuki looked ashamed at this while Kenji's face gave nothing away.

Finally pulling himself out his shock where all he managed to do was throw up all Kazuki who held him in his embrace. The feminine voice from earlier came back in full force whispering through the flames near _"It will be alright, this is all part of the lesson to becoming a shinobi and conqueror. Don't cry my fierce warrior for you have survived, look at it that way"_ only he could hear these words. Ignoring this comfort as he stared down at his blood- stained hands and let out a loud scream.

* * *

 **So, there you have I decided to end on interesting note! Do you like how I wrote the action? If not, please place in your reviews tips to improve it. Also showed off more of Amarestsu powers in this chapter and I hope you enjoyed seeing it. If you have any questions place them in your reviews and I will answer them in my authors notes. Until next time, I hope you enjoy another chapter. Also excuse any errors in the chapter and please kindly point them out in your reviews so that I can come back to correct them.**

 **Custom Jutsu:**

 **1\. Katon: Shi no Tsubasa** _(Fire release: Wings of Death)-_ _Usually building a visible amount of chakra that is guides nearby flames towards his arms like wings of fire. Ending on the tora sign that_ allows the flames to shoot forward like a phoenix spreading its wings by taking flight.

 **2\. Katon: Shirubagosuto** _(Fire release: Silver Ghost)-_ _Shooting out a stream of fire that starts out as plain red before changing to white mid-way and ending on silver when it reaches its target. Before the flames start to consume everything in its path leaving the area silent like a ghost hence its name._

 **3\. Katon: Osoroshi Tora (Fire release: Vengeful Tiger)-** _He forms a fierce tiger made from flames that rushes towards the enemy_

 **4\. Katon: Raijingu Faia (Fire release: Rising Fire)-** _He covers his katana in fire as he slashes forward with a frontal slash that soars directly towards the enemy._

 **5\. Futon: Raijingu Fenikkusu (Rising Phoenix)-** _Slashing the katana once again which summons a phoenix made from wind chakra that dives directly towards burning flames and clashing directly with them. Which makes the flames grow even stronger as well as making them rise even higher before they slam down on the enemy._


	3. Chapter 3: The Aftermath

**Chapter 3: The Aftermath**

 **This chapter we see get to see the emotional aftermath of the last chapter which is why I though the title the aftermath would be fitting. We see how much things have changed with the death of Alajin as well as some pieces that will fall into place explaining certain things about Madara and the Uchiha clan's state at large. But also, we get to meet the mysterious family of Alajin and I hope you enjoy all the tension their going to bring with all their little quirks and dysfunction. Also forgive me for any spelling errors and please kindly point them out so that I can fix them! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Ps: I don't own Naruto or its characters merely my own original characters used for the purpose of this story plot.**

* * *

Letting out a gasp when he awoke from the hellish nightmare that had been plaguing him for days now. Pulling himself out from underneath the covers as he stared down at his trembling hands as he still imagined them being stained with crimson. Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes, but he managed to wipe them away before they fell.

There was little doubt to him anymore that could no longer be a child in the eyes of the clan since he was almost a man to them. He had mastered the fireball jutsu, had his first kill and now the only thing left was to awaken his sharigan. But still even if that was the case he didn't feel anywhere near what he viewed a man to be if anything he saw himself as a little boy who wanted things to go to the way they were.

" _Why do I continue to feel this way, when everyone tells me to ignore these feelings and that they'll go away with time."_ But even as he thought of these words a feeling of guilt hit him once again as his mind drifted back to his nightmare.

Slipping out the room as he decided to head back to the first source of his pain, _"Maybe I can learn to let it go."_ Glancing around the camp to see only a few people getting ready for the day by lighting up various camp fires to warm the air so that they could have breakfast. However, despite these actions he could still feel the feeling of heavy mourning in the air due to his mother's death.

Pulling his winter coat closer as he shuffled through the snow as he felt this intense need to reach that spot without interruption. Reaching the entrance of the burnt-out clearing where he walked among the ashes and fallen tree trunks eyeing the scarred earth before him.

" _Still cannot believe that I did all this!"_ he though silently to himself as he walked towards the river where spotted a lone flower that grew among the ashes that covered the ground. Crouching down as his small hands brushed away the ashes from the flower before cupping water and soaking the flower with it. So that it would survive the coming weeks from both the fierce winter and ruin of this area.

Studying the flower that bloomed into a rose that's petal glowed like fire in the sunlight that seemed to comfort him in some strange way. Eyeing the fire that danced across the petals when an epiphany hit him _"This will be a place for where I can hone my skill and train to be the greatest. The very place that witnessed both my promise and oath, some where I can remember my innocence but never forget my sacrifices. Where I shall begin my path as a shinobi and man!"_ He could feel the fire in his soul burn in approval at his words.

Turning away from the flower as he headed back to camp with a smirk in place that hide the still conflicting emotions he felt in his heart but was learning to suppress like every Uchiha before him. In the back of his mind a feminine voice whispered with pride _"Very good you are now on your way and ready for what's to come next."_ A flash of fire entered his eyes causing them to glow red at the declaration of the voice's words.

Smirking growing wider as he left the clearing a different a boy from the one who entered the clearing looking for answers. As he did this he never noticed the rose burst into flames as though it was never there in the first place.

When he reached the camp where breakfast was already being served at various camp fires. Moving around the clearing as he searched for his family among the various families standing around the snow. A few minutes later he managed to find his grandmother standing over a fire that held a boiling pot of water that cooked the porridge that they were able to afford.

" _How are you this morning grandmother?"_ he asked respectfully while looking around for his older and younger siblings.

She looked up from the pot in surprise as her eyes roamed over his face before a smile broke out across her lips, _"I am doing very well, and I see that you are the same."_

" _Yes, grandmother I feel much better"_ he felt a pang ring inside of him hollowly before he managed to suppress it while his face revealed nothing at all. _"Where are my brothers?"_ he questioned before looking around again to see if his siblings had appeared in the area.

" _Your brothers are inside checking on your new sisters"_ stated his grandmother before she added a small amount of spices to the boiling pot, _"Why don't you go and inform that breakfast is done."_ Bowing in a respectful manner as he replied, _"Very well."_

Leaving his grandmother to continue her cooking over the various dishes and boiling pot as he headed towards the tent flap, brushing past it as he announced, _"Brothers grandmother wants me to inform you that breakfast is almost done."_ Glancing around the room to see his brothers surrounding two bundles that seemed to be staring peacefully.

" _Will be there…. Oh Madara! I didn't see it was you"_ stated his gentle natured brother who beckoned him over with his hand. _"I think you should meet our newest siblings Alluriana and Saya."_

Peering down at the one on the right who appeared as though she would grow up to be a striking girl with her aristocratic features that seemed so like his mother's. The only difference were the narrow hawkish eyes of his grandmother but instead of a harsh gray they were a gleaming amber like the sun. She had the same shade of ivory skin as his mother along with her black hair that held a bluish tint only hers was straight.

" _She is Alluriana"_ said his brother softly, even though she was his sister he still didn't feel the same connection he felt with Izuna.

Glancing over to the left to his other sister who was the exact opposite of Alluriana in almost every way. Her face held foxlike features like Izuna along with the narrow eyes the color of gleaming amber. She had the same olive skin as their grandmother and a tuff of spiky black hair that held a bluish tint to it.

" _Let me guess she is Saya"_ he stated happily as he felt the same connection he did when it came to his brother Izuna and he knew this would be the sister who he could adore. He could already see the proud approval in her amber eyes as she boldly stared up at him.

A few minutes later he found himself sitting next to Izuna who retold him a tale that Takaya had told him before breakfast, an old myth of Uchiha warriors battling with a legendary dragon clan. Clearing his throat after taking a sip of genmaicha tea and just when he was about to speak another spoke in his place.

" _Ah yes the legendary Ryujin clan from the land of lightning, quite the formidable set of warriors_ "his grandmother voice before she said, _"Now that I think about it, I clashed with one during my younger days."_

" _Really!"_ beamed Izuna before blurting out eagerly _"What were they like?!"_ His grandmother smiles down at them as she said, _"Like I said they were a clan of formidable warriors who used dragon based techniques and could even summon dragons."_

She chuckled when she how big their eyes got when she mentioned dragon summons before she said, _"But only the most powerful of the Ryujin were not only able to spiritually connect with their dragons but also physically and they became known as the dragon riders inside the clan."_

He asked curiously _"How do you know all this grandmother?"_ A long smiling crossed her lips as she thought over her words carefully, _"My greatest rival was Kita Ryujin or better known as the dragon master."_

" _Is she one of the Ryujin's from the story"_ he then asked in which his grandmother answered _"Yes that is the tale of our greatest battle which nearly killed the both of us. But enough about that subject! You two should continue eating your breakfast?!"_ She stated sharply when she saw that he still had so many questions he wanted answered.

" _Besides you two have to greet important guest today"_ his grandmother stated as she walked away back to the tent when she heard the cries of his sister. Picking up the wooden chop sticks from his bowl when he heard the news but before he could act on the question Izuna did it in his stead _"Who's coming?!"_

Noticing how his grandmother's broad shoulders stiffened when Izuna asked his question eyeing this curiously before his grandmother's words broke his thoughts _"Your mother's family."_

" _She means them!"_ he thought with a flash of irritation since over the years he heard about his mother's side treated his mother and siblings along with the camp in general. However, she hadn't meant for him to hear those things but by the time she found out his view of them had already been damage and despite her pleading he refused to change his views on them.

A few hours later after playing in the snow with his brother by chasing him around or building a snowman, he carried his younger brother inside. Pulling out the clothing that he used each day for napping as he placed the wet clothing inside a basket in the room. Smiling down at him as he tucked him in _"Have a nice nap little brother."_

Just when he was about to exit the tent to go back to clearing for some afternoon training he saw his father standing in front the tent flap holding a sword that instantly felt familiar to him. Taken out of his thoughts when his father's stoic voice broke through _"Where did you find this sword my son?"_

Looking at him in confusion before responding _"I woke up with it next to me."_ His father eyed him more seriously _"You still don't remember anything during the battle? "_ he just shook in a way that meant no.

" _No matter"_ … trailed off his father before he shook his head and said, _"I can barely remember my first kill with the adrenalin pumping in my veins."_ A grin made its way across his father's stoic features before it took on a blood thirsty edge.

" _You may keep the blade since you found it"_ stated his father who grinned down at him with that bloodthirsty look as though something was interesting about it as he handed him the blade.

" _Why are you looking at me like that"_ he asked curiously eyeing the bloodthirsty look that seemed to have gleam to it that he didn't understand, and he didn't get the chance to before the stoic mask slipped back into place. Wordlessly his father pushed past the tent flap and right before it fell back into place he said _"You'll understand when you're older. Why don't you ask your grandmother about the legend behind that sword?"_

Growing more confused by that when he felt the blade muttering in excitement by being his hands. Unsheathing the sword as he watched it glow like fire in the sunlight that peeked through making him think to himself _"Why do I feel so close to you as though I know you?"_

A gasp of surprise broke him out of his thoughts forcing him to whirl around to see his grandmother eyeing the blade in shock as though she couldn't believe it was right in front of her eyes. _"What's wrong grandmother?"_ he found himself asking in concern.

" _Where did you get that sword?!"_ she stuttered in great shock which he had never heard from her before. Confused by this he stated, _"Father gave it to me and said I should ask you for the legend behind the blade."_

" _Yes, I know that he was planning to give you the blade but where did you find it?!"_ demanded his grandmother which he replied, _"I woke up with it right next to me."_ Sheathing the blade as he handed it over to the trembling hands of his grandmother who looked near tears, _"To think I would see this blade in my life time! It must be a sign!"_ His grandmother looked at the blade in wonder as though it was some great treasure to behold.

" _Yes" …_ he trailed off feeling even more confused about all these adult reactions and hidden words over a simple blade. A feminine voice scoffed in the back of his mind muttering _"That is no simple blade boy!"_ Ignoring this as he asked once again _"Can you tell me the legend behind this blade?"_

" _I'll tell you later"_ his grandmother dismissed his question handing over his blade which made him even more irritated as he wanted his grandmother to answer his curiosity about the legend.

Deciding to ask later as he headed back out to the clearing to train for a while in some new techniques that he saw his father teaching his older brother Kenji a few weeks ago and he had the chance to practice it until now.

" _But now I definitely get a chance and I'll master it before my elder brother Kenji ever could!"_ Determination burning bright in his soul as he marched away to the clearing to begin his practice for the day.

" **Katon: Hosenka no jutsu** _(Fire release: Phoenix sage fire technique)"_ shifting his hands into the rat sign before stumbling into the tiger sign. Letting out a noise of annoyance as he ran through the first two hand signs before shifting into the dog then rabbit before stumbling into the tiger sign for the second time.

Running through the hand signs again until he had them memorized and didn't stumble over a single sign. Taking in a deep breathe before he unleashed a volley of small fireballs on the area that instantly grew out of control before burning away into the air.

Frowning slightly at this while unleashing a second set of fireballs that did the same thing once again, performing the technique a third and then a fourth time only to end up with the same results. Barely biting the huff frustration that fought to sallow up his concentration.

" _Let's do it again and this time do it more slowly!"_ he thought to himself as his hands landed on the Tora sign before the volley of fireballs went flying forward. Studying the flames as they disappeared into the air as soon as they were summoned.

" _It's so simple I merely need to add more chakra!"_ eagerly performing this technique again as he added more chakra to the technique this time though the flames from the small fireball grew out of control and started to consume the tree trunk in front of it. By the time the tree had turned into ashes the flames had their fill and simply disappeared.

" _Wow!"_ he thought silently as he ignored a piece of ash brushing up against his cheek where stinging blisters had started to form from learning this new technique.

While growing excited at the prospective of figuring out how to make the flames stay longer and being able to burn something to the ground compared to his elder brother Kenji who couldn't make it that far with the technique. Performing the technique again and again as he continued to shoot out small volley after volley of fireballs.

So, into his training that he never noticed a feminine figure form from the ashes as she watched on in amusement and pride at the sight of the flames growing ever stronger. _"Very good boy you've managed to figure out a part of it! The truth is you need to learn that it isn't the chakra that feds the fire but the fiery determination of one's heart!"_

Her gaze then moved to the sword that was strapped to his back as he continued to train into ground learning this new technique, _"You remind me of Nabikasu so much! Oh, how I miss my old friend!"_ A cunning smile then made its way across her face as she remembered feeling her newest holder's curiosity over the legend of the blade and his disappointment that no one would tell him a thing.

" _Don't worry boy! I'll tell you the legend and more."_ Mischievously giggling as the figure made from ash disappeared into the air as though it was never there in the first place.

After a while he grew exhausted from having practiced so hard on this one technique, he decided to continue practicing it tomorrow to show to his father. _"I can't wait to see what they think"_ he smirked arrogantly.

Glancing up he could see the that the sun was starting to set in the sky and he knew he should head back to greet his mother's family that had probably arrived, but he wasn't done training yet. Instead he would practice some of his other techniques which he thought a second later was strange since by now most of the shinobi in training would be complaining about chakra exhaustion. He on the other hand felt as though he hadn't used an ounce of chakra during his training session.

Performing through the other five techniques that he learned from the last year with various members of the clan but this time he noticed that flames were more powerful than before, and he never felt even a hint of exhaustion from performing them.

Collapsing to the ground out of physical exertion but not chakra exhaustion and ignoring the now burning blisters that formed around his mouth from the fire jutsu. Staring up at the silver moon that now covered the sky as a feminine voice whispered _"Now!"_

He felt himself being pulled into another world as he fell through the sky while a feminine voice spoke through the sky _"The legend of the conqueror is a tale of both peace and war two conflicting emotions that fueled his rise on to the battlefield."_

Glancing down he saw an a grassy plain appearing in the eternal blue sky and he thought to himself _"Why does this place look so different from the land of fire."_ The feminine voice chuckled _"That's because it far away from your homeland some might even call it the true birthplace of the Uchiha."_

Landing on the soft grassy ground with oomph noise escaping from him as the feminine voice continued to speak _"As for the legend of the blade that you were so eager to hear I will tell you it!"_ Sitting up after shaking off the effects of the fall as his curiosity was peeked since he was eager to hear the legend that everyone continued to make a big deal over.

" _I'll start with the legend of the actual blade which was a gift given to him by the greatest love of his life who had it made for good luck in battle. When wielded in battle by Nabikasu he was undefeated and came to be known as the conqueror who managed to unite all the Uchiha's under one banner in their homeland."_

Listening to the legend of this Nabikasu whose legend sounded so much like his own ambition to conquer all the five sectors to unite under one clan. _"That's right little one you are very similar"_ chuckled the feminine voice in remembrance.

" _To continue where I left off after Nabikasu conquered the various divisions of the foot soldiers it was then decided that they would leave their homeland to conquer other lands. Despite leaving their homeland there was still dysfunction between the noble and foot soldiers who were now united in their resentment against the five families. Which has led to how your clan structure is built today."_

" _So, things we're the same back then?!"_ he muttered in surprise which the feminine voice answered _"Don't be surprised! The Uchiha have always been dysfunctional in structure and though Nabikasu tried to untie the clan together the same way he did the foot soldiers, he failed. Which lead to the eventual tragedy that would force the Uchiha to disband."_

" _But what does that have to do with the legend of the sword"_ he muttered before flinching when the feminine voice snapped _"I'm getting to that!"_

The feminine voice took a deep breathe before continuing _"Before his death Nabikasu made a vow over his beloved blade that when it touched the hands of someone worthy of it only then would the clan be truly united under one banner. After his death, the blade was lost to the sands of time and now most assume the legend is nothing, but a myth told to make the children of foot soldiers feel pride."_

" _But why did you bring me here?"_ he questioned after a few minutes of thinking over the information he heard. A womanly figure appeared before made of ash that had appeared from nowhere as she touched his forehead gently _"To show you, your past!"_

Suddenly the plain seemed to twist and contort as tents and people began to appear all around. Getting up from the ground as he wandered around the camp seeing various people dressed in the same clothing style that his clan wore today. They performed all the task that his clan members seemed to perform today with the cooking, cleaning and training.

" _Everything is almost the same, but my home is in the mountains. But these plains they feel so much like home."_ Brushy his hand over a lean stalk that appeared in front of his path as he felt the smooth yet jagged edges of it.

Taking in a deep breathe of air as he smelled the spices of meat cooking in boiling pots and the heavy milk that belonged to the animals of the camps heard. Looking around the small market place where he noticed the style of food they cooked was almost the exact same but with different ingredients.

Eventually his gaze turned to a small boy that looked like a mirror image of him from his aristocratic features to ivory skin and short spiky black hair that held a bluish tint to it. He rode across the grassy plains as he swung up and down the horse shooting arrows at the target with great skill for his age. _"That's Nabikasu as a child!"_ stated the same feminine voice from earlier as she appeared in whirlwind of ash beside him.

" _Who are you?"_ he found himself asking only for the mysterious woman to smile at him in a way that hide something _"I'll tell you when you're ready for such information. Now watch closely!"_ She steered him further into the grassy plains where he came upon the same boy wearing the clothing that meant mourning to the clan. He watched as he wiped away his tears and placed a foreign flower a top a pyre.

" _So, his mother died too"_ he thought to himself as he felt himself being pulled further into the grassy plains only to stumble upon the boy fighting off a group of raiders that haunted the plains. Watching the fighting as though it was instinctively familiar to him.

" _That's because it is little one!"_ the figure way her hand and he was partially hit by a set of memories that showed him battling away the bandits in the river clearing. Coming back into the present situation as the woman said, _"This also how Nabikasu first learned to become a warrior for his nomadic camp. Just like you have learned to become a shinobi for your nomadic camp."_

The woman then waved her hand into a series of movements before the clearing started to fade away and she disappeared as well. The woman spoke for the final time in what he assumed was a dream _"I'll show you more next time little one!"_

" _Madara!"_ a voice shouted out into the clearing that instantly had him scrambling up from the ground before he shouted back _"I'll be there in a minute!"_ Looking around the clearing in confusion as he thought to himself _"What was that?"_

Brushing away the dirt that covered his clothing as he thought _"Must've been a weird dream!"_ Walking out of the clearing to rush back home before his grandmother had his head for being late. Continuing to brush away the dirt and the grime from his clothing before his hand moved to his mouth only to realize that it was bleeding.

A few minutes later he was greeted by his grandmother staring him down sternly as soon as he reached the entrance of the tent flap, _"Where have you been?!"_ Gulping underneath the stern and fierce gaze as he blurted out an answer _"I was training!"_

His grandmother let out a stressed sigh before she rubbed her head and said, _"Alright you were training!"_ He let out a sigh when he though he was off the hook from a stern punishment for being late, _"That means in addition to your training tomorrow you will complete a set of chores that I'll tell you on the morrow."_

Deflating at this before he said, _"Okay grandmother."_ His grandmother then pulled himself and stated _"Now get dressed and clean yourself up as well! We must greet your mother's family in a few. "_ He noticed her tone took on an edge of dislike towards the end.

" _So, she dislikes them as well"_ he silently observed before his grandmother's sharp tone stated, _"Now go!"_ he was shoved forward. Rushing to his room inside the tent where he brushed away the grime with a wash clothe from a water basin.

Changing out of his dirt covered training clothing before he switched in his fancier winter clothing that his mother sewed for important occasions in the camp. He wore a long sleeved black shirt with a high collar that brushed against his chin followed by a dark blue anorak that's black fur covered his shoulders warmly. Slipping on a pair of simple dark blue pants that were lined and trimmed with black fur that reached down to his ankles. Finally, he slipped on a pair of black fur mittens and mukluks that made his feet feel warm.

Brushing past the clothe that covered his part of the tent as he blurted out _"I'm ready to go grandmother."_ Growing silent when he saw a man along with a woman standing in the middle of the tent looking out of place dressed in their finery.

The man on the right had cold and aristocratic features that screamed power along with a pair of narrow amber eyes that emphasized that power. He had long and feathery black hair that fell straightly down his shoulders and stood out against his ivory skin. The finery in question was a long-sleeved silk kimono made from black silk that had dark blue lightning bolts threaded through out it.

The woman on the right had a shapely figure like his mother and same foxlike features as his mother but with wide and innocent ebony eyes. She had long and spiky black hair that held a bluish tint to it hitting her waist and standing out against her ivory skin. Her finery in question was a long-sleeved silk kimono made from pink silk that had white cherry blossoms threaded through out it.

" _Who is this boy?"_ stated the man in a cold voice as he eyed him with little regard. Glancing over to see his grandmother's hawkish eyes narrow in anger as she stated in a cold way _"This is Madara one of Alajin's children."_

The woman then beamed down at him in an innocent way while the man continued to eye him coldly as though he were nothing but a speck. Hardening his features as he quickly bowed before them and turned to his grandmother _"I'll go find my siblings."_

" _Wait Madara take this with you!"_ stated his grandmother who tossed him some salve as he asked, _"What do I need this for?"_ His grandmother gave him a forced smile that he couldn't read but he noticed that men in question could by the way his eyes narrowed., _"Yes why does he need it Senyu?"_

His grandmother returned his narrowed look and he could feel the tension building up in the air from his grandmother's side. Gulping as he tried to hide shaking of his legs from feeling the killer instinct of his grandmother in the air before he heard the woman let out an empty-headed laugh saying, _"I can see why they called you the Akuma no josei (The Devil Woman)"_

" _Is she an idiot?!"_ eyeing the woman as though she was crazy for getting in between two angry individuals before shaking his head _"Oh what am I saying all nobles are idiots!"_

His grandmother stopped glare when she heard the laughter from the woman, but the man continued to glare before she let out an annoyed huff saying, " _He has burns on his mouth from fire jutsu and it salve that help them heal."_

" _Oh, poor child!"_ the woman crouched down so fast that he almost jumped back in fright from how close she had gotten as she yanked the salve out of his hand and started to rub it all over his face. She then moved to complain to the man _"I don't see why we can't take Alajin's children with us and raise them ourselves! I don't like the fact that our grandchildren are being trained to be shinobi and risking their life's out there!"_

He saw his grandmother silently signal him to leave the tent with the tilt of her head in that direction which he nodded back. Swiftly he moved to exit the tent to find his siblings like he originally planned in the first place before all this family drama started.

" _That cannot happen Cheren, Alajin's children are foot soldiers due to their father's heritage"_ stated the cold voice of the man. The woman now named Cheren whined _"But why can't you change the law on that for me! I don't like our youngest child's, children being killers or forced into war!"_

" _That is the law and your childish whining will not change the law"_ snapped the cold voice of the man which made him stand in place frozen from how harsh it was.

" _Besides he is already a killer"_ spoke up the frosty voice of his grandmother while the woman blurted out _"No!"_ but the man cold voice now peeked with interest _"I see and at such a young age. He will be quite the excellent shinobi when older."_

Rushing out of there so that he wouldn't have to hear the rest of the conversation which seemed to be going in circles in his opinion. His gaze moved around the camp searching for his brothers before spotting his three brothers surrounded by a group of children that were dressed in the same fine clothes as the man and woman.

" _Who are they?"_ he thought silently as he walked up to join his brothers who looked to be as tense as his grandmother was.

" _Oh, little brother I didn't see you!"_ Takaya said with gritted teeth as though he wanted to lash out in anger at the group of children. Glancing behind Takaya he saw Izuna who looked around at the group of excitable girls as though they scared him for some reason.

" _Is this another brother of yours? "_ cooed a girl while other girls in the groups seemed to giggle at how cute they thought he was. Which made him bristle in anger as he ignored this and instead went over to his brother as he attempted to shield him from the girls.

" _Your younger brothers are so adorable!"_ squealed a girl while another one who was more of the calmer one said, _"Calm down cousin Gerel you're frightening them."_ Her golden eyes zoomed in on them as if to emphasize her point.

" _You're such a kill joy Odgerel"_ muttered the girl with bright amber eyes that twinkled with love and affection. The girl stoically shook her head instead saying seriously _"Which should head to aunt Alajin's tent to do the official greetings."_

Picking up Izuna as he followed his brothers who appeared to grow even more tense when they brought up the official greeting. Leaning down to whisper into his brother's ear _"Are you okay?"_ glancing down to his younger brother nod up at him.

Entering the tent where he placed his brother down on the ground before Kazuki noticed the burns around his mouth, _"Where did you get those…"_ He was interrupted by his grandmother entering the interior and stating tensely _"Get ready to line up so we get this over with."_

" _Great! Grandmother's already angry and its barely been an hour since they arrived!"_ hissed Takaya to Kenji whose face remained blank.

" _What did you expect?! Grandmother's a deadly kunoichi who's having to put with mother's foolish mother!"_ deadpanned Kazuki who usually was so gentle and kind. He decided to enter the conversation _"They had an argument when I left the tent."_

All three of his older brothers looked interested at that as Takaya blurted out _"About what?"_ Answering his brother question _"About us being shinobi and grandmother wanting to raise us instead."_ Takaya scoffed before muttering _"Bet that turned out really well!"_ While Kazuki quietly nodded as though he agreed with that statement.

Suddenly their grandmother placed Alluriana in Kazuki's arm before attempting to place Saya in the arms of Takaya. _"I'll hold her grandmother"_ he stated quickly as he reached up to hold Saya while grabbing Izuna's hand.

" _Very well! I'll be back in a second!"_ his grandmother walked out before opening the tent flap a second later revealing her leading in the same man and woman during a procession as more people joined her. _"These are Alajin and Tajima's children"_ stated his girl in a neutral voice that barely held back the frustration.

Wordlessly a man stepped forward to announce _"I present you Mongke and Cheren of the Taka family."_ He saw annoyance quickly flash across the faces of every brother accept Izuna who was too busy.

Kenji stepped forward and wordlessly bowed before the man, _"Good to see you grandfather and grandmother."_ But it lacked the warmth that he showed to his other grandmother, Takaya the moved forward do the same but his eyes held a hint of anger. Kazuki then moved forward to do the same but his face held the kindness that his older brother's gazes lacked.

Realizing it was his turned to bow which he did without disturbing his sleeping sister in his arms as he said, _"Nice to once again see you grandfather and grandmother."_ The man looked down at him coldly while the woman said, _"Who are you again?"_

Biting his tongue in shock that he hoped didn't show on his face as he blurted out _"I am Madara we met a few minutes earlier in the day."_ He noticed his older brothers all subtle shaking their heads while his grandmother frowned slightly.

" _So that's why elder brother Kazuki called her a fool, she really is empty headed!"_ he thought silently when he noticed that their attention was already on younger brother and sister's.

" _So, these are Alajin's youngest children"_ stated Cheren who completely ignored Izuna and went straight to his sisters. Seeing the flashes of hurt that appeared in his brother's eyes which made his already formed grudge grow even larger. Putting his head down as he silently frowned and clenched his right fist in anger at the way he and his siblings we're already being treated like nothing by them.

Looking up he saw his mother's various siblings, nieces and nephews parade by with the same arrogance as his grandparents. However, he paid attention when a group of four women walked by dressed up in the gear of foot soldiers from the clan. _"Who are these people?"_ he thought as he eyed them curiously.

" _That's our aunt Narangerel whose apart of a shinobi camp a few days away"_ whispered Kazuki who saw the look of curiosity on his face. He stared up at the shining golden eyes of his aunt who was more olive than the rest of her family. She had the same foxlike features of his mother but with black hair that didn't hold a bluish tint.

After his aunt walked to the other side Kazuki said _"Her daughters are Alaqai, Altun, and Sorkaktani Uchiha."_ Whispering to his brother _"They are shinobi like us? "_ his brother quietly nodded when he saw three identical golden eyes zooming in on him.

The one on the right had the same features as her mother but with wavy ash brown and a lean yet muscular build that showed off her shinobi skill in things like kenjutsu and taijutsu. The one in the middle had more of a classical beauty look with the same black hair as their mother along with her shapely build and she walked with skill of a kunoichi. The one on the left side had a wild beauty with ash brown hair that's wavy along with the build of someone who was skilled with the bow and arrow.

" _Which one's is which?"_ he questioned his brother but fell silent when the one on the right said confidently _"I am Alaqai!"_ The one in the middle said seriously _"I am Sorkaktani"_ while the one on the left said brashly _"I am Altun"_

He smiled at them with more respect than he had any of his mother's other family members. His eyes to his final uncle who Kazuki told him was Nergui. Who looked just like the male version of his mother but with ebony eyes.

Following behind was a girl who had the foxlike looks as his uncle along with the same golden eyes as his other cousins. The only striking difference between them was that she had dark green hair that fell down her waist in wild curls.

" _I am Naomi Uchiha!"_ said the girl softly as she walked up to them with the skills of a trained kunoichi as she smiled down at them. He noticed that they were treated the same way his siblings and he were which fed his resentment against the nobles even further.

The rest of the evening he observed the increasing divide between his noble and shinobi family from his seated cushion at the table inside of the noble family's tent. He watched as the nobles not only talked down to them but even his aunt and uncle who chose to marry and have children with shinobi. It filled him with such rage that made his fist shake as he wanted to lash out at the aunt named Altansarnei who disrespected the food that his grandmother worked hard to cook.

" _Calm down brother"_ whispered his brother Takaya before following into _"I know they make you angry, but we will only have to deal with them for a little while."_ Nodding as he snapped his chop sticks open to eat from a dish called tempura soba which he had never seen before.

Eating the piece of breaded tofu while he saw the studying eyes of his brother Kazuki who merely said " _I been meaning to ask you what did you do today? I didn't see you around the camp until nighttime."_ Swallowing the piece of tofu before answering _"I was training in the clearing."_

" _Oh, really and what were you training in?"_ quested Takaya this time with a sly look in his eyes not understanding their intentions he said, "Just training I'll show you later."

"That's an excellent idea!" said an arrogant voice which made the three brothers whirl their heads around to see the arrogant eyes Altansarnai staring them down. _"What do you mean?"_ said the stoic voice of Kenji for the first time during dinner.

" _Oh, I just think it would be interesting to see one of Alajin's shinobi son in battle that's all"_ said Altansarnai in a sly tone that took on a hint of disgust when the words Alajin and shinobi were spoken.

" _That is true I would like to see that"_ spoke the cold voice of his grandfather before he said _"Madara will fight one of our own. Any volunteers, my children?"_

He noticed that each of his mother's brothers and sisters started to silently to discuss this while Altansarnai sat there with a devilish smirk on her face that ruined her attractiveness in his opinion. _"No one will volunteer?"_ questioned the annoying voice of his grandmother who grated on nerves the more and more she opened her mouth.

He was almost insulted by the way they talked about the fight with hints of disgust in their eyes and refused to volunteer their children. His aunt Altansarnai smirked merely widen as if to say you are not one of us and you never will be. Bristling in anger and just when decided to lash with a fire jutsu his father's spoke for the first time today _"I think that one Altansarnai sons would be fine join to fight one of Alajin's sons."_

Altansarnai started to sputter as his father's smirk widened by the second as though he we're a predator trapping his prey. He could hear in the background the sound of his brother Takaya snickering before his brother Kenji silenced him with a whack to the back of his head. Meanwhile his brother Kazuki attempted to silently soothe little Izuna's fears about this fight.

" _I think that is a most excellent idea, will begin on the morrow after the morning meal. "_ Stated the cold voice of his grandfather who elegantly wiped away the wine stain that covered his lips.

His father and grandmother smirked at his aunt in triumph while she looked paled all the sudden. Turning around to look at his horrified cousin's Altan and Arslan with a shark like grin in place that showed off his excitement for the coming fight tomorrow.

" _Which son shall it be then lady Altansarnai?"_ questioned the triumphant voice of his grandmother with a devilish smirk in place that seemed to show off why she had gained the nickname she did. His grandmother's eyes then roamed over to the sickly Altan and the fierce Arslan who we're each a decade older than him.

His shuddering Aunt turned to stare at her sons with Arslan sending her some can of signal with a head nod which made her confidence return. Turning back to face his grandmother as she said confidently _"My youngest son Arslan will be doing battle tomorrow."_

" _I'd prepare your son wisely if I we're you"_ stated his brother Kenji in a stoic that held a dangerous edge to it that made the noble's guards bristle around the room.

" _And why's that?"_ questioned his aunt Altansarnai in an arrogant yet dismissive manner but he could see the hint of fear in her ebony eyes.

" _Because my son is almost practically a man in the eyes of the clan" stated his father's who coldly eyed his aunt who blurted out "And what's that supposed to be mean?!"_

" _It means he's already mastered the fire ball jutsu and had his first kill"_ stated the angered voice of his normally gentle brother.

" _He also has a year of training under his belt and is considered quite powerful"_ stated Takaya whose voice instead of anger held a hint of pride.

" _Some might even call him a prodigy since he mastered the first-year basic's in the first six months of training"_ stated his grandmother in a tone of steel.

They all sized her up with various amounts of concentrated killing intent that had her gasp for air by the time his cold grandfather shouted _"That's enough! Everyone get out!"_

" _My dear calm down they're just having a little fun!"_ dismissed his grandmother while Naomi his cousin muttered _"If that's what you consider fun."_ This sent his cousins from his aunt Narangerel into a fit of snickering at the comment.

A cold glare fell on everyone and he could immediately why powerful people like his grandmother or father wouldn't dare anger him. If he wasn't a noble, he would have been a great commander for he had that dangerous aura when angered.

" _Do not questioned me, Cheren!"_ his grandfather hissed out which made his grandmother's happy smile fell to the wayside as she bowed her head in silence.

" _What are you waiting for, the sun to rise?! Get out!"_ bellowed his normally cold grandfather who threw an expensive vase to the ground as if to emphasize his point.

" _No need to be so aggressive!"_ muttered Altun which had her three sisters and cousin Naomi agreeing instantly with her. Her tone then took on a note of curiosity _"I wonder what made his so mad though? He's usually such a cold man to everyone."_

" _Probably because aunt Altansarnai was about to get her ass beaten by all our shinobi brethren! Oh, how I wish it was me instead so that knock that damn smirk off her face! "_ spat out Alaqai aggressively as she flexed her biceps for show.

" _We've been through this little sister, you can't beat our aunt up because you don't like her"_ stated the serious voice of Sorkaktani which made Alaqai snort.

He found himself asking _"Why would you want to beat her up?"_ The four girls whirled around before three of them smirked at him.

Altun was the first to speak _"Because aunt Altansarnai has always hated shinobi and kunoichi for what she views as a dirty trade made of killers and criminals. Which now includes aunt Alajin because she married uncle Tajima. "_

" _That's true!"_ supplied his cousin Alaqai before adding to the story _"I bet you didn't know that when aunt Alajin was growing up she was especially close to aunt Altansarnai so much so that one could call them best friends. But then aunt Alajin met uncle Tajima and it was decided that she would marry him since typically the noble's youngest children marry into the foot soldiers because they are considered as valuable for marriage."_

" _This broke our aunt Altansarnai heart as she wanted her to marry a nobleman named Jochi who was also a friend to Alajin. Ever since then our aunt's grudge only grows stronger and it's her wish that one of her sons humiliates one of uncle Tajima's son's during battle."_ The serious voice of Sorkaktani finished the small tale.

" _Which is why you need to win!"_ stated his other cousin Naomi with Altun and Alaqai passionately adding _"After all every foot soldier in the southern sector is counting on you!"_ The normally serious Sorkaktani added in here own passionate way _"To win."_

Waking up the next as he dressed in the simple gear of a long sleeved black shirt with a high collar, a simple pair of black civilian pants and a pair of ninja sandals. Ignoring the sleeping figures all around him as he headed towards the armor his father had laid out for him stating that his brothers wore these when they were his age.

" _You don't need it"_ stated the feminine voice but before he could question it the voice added _"You don't need armor to defeat that boy. You walking on to the field armor less while he'll be covered in it will give you an edge, I'm sure of it."_

" _What do you mean?"_ he questioned back which made the feminine voice sigh _"It'll intimidate him."_ Deciding to take the advice of the feminine voice who hadn't failed him yet as he reached only for his weapons pouch and a strap to sling across his chest to carry his sword.

" _I'm ready to win"_ he spoke up confidently while the fire in his eyes blazed in determination for the fight coming that would prove to him whether he should take the path of Nabikasu.

Walking out on the battlefield in a calm manner while he noticed the heavily armored boy stumble forward with an ungraceful step. Eyeing his opponent as he pulled out a metal broadsword that glittered in the sunlight. Smirking at that as he wordlessly reached to his left side to slowly draw the blade from its beautiful sheath in effort to intimidate him like the voice whispered.

Completely drawing out the beautiful katana that buzzed with excitement at the prospect of fighting someone new.

" _Fenikkusu josho"_ he muttered before hearing the proctor for this match shout out _"Begin!"_

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoys the cliff hanger I left here, it's about to get very interesting to see the training of a noble child verses a shinobi in training. I also hope everyone see's the little Easter eggs that I've littered throughout this chapter as they play an important part in this story. Finally, tell me what you think of Madara's mother's family? Were they what you were expecting? Until next time I hope I you enjoy reading this chapter and tell me what you think of it in your reviews.**

 **Family Tree:**

 **Mongke and Cheren:**

 _Altansarnei- twin- Sarnai- girl_

 _Sarnai- twin Altansarnei- girl_

 _Ganbaatar- twin Naranbaatar- boy_

 _Naranbaatar- twin Ganbaatar- boy_

 _Tsetseg- twin Munktsetseg and Odtsetseg- girl_

 _Munktsetseg- twin Odtsetseg and Tsetseg- girl_

 _Odtsetseg- twin Munktsetseg and Tsetseg- girl_

 _Sarangerel- twin Narangerel- girl_

 _Narangerel- twin Sarangerel- girl_

 _Nergui- twin Alajin- boy_

 _Alajin- twin Nergui- girl_

 **Altansarnei and Arban:**

 _Altan- twin Gerel- boy_

 _Gerel- twin Altan- girl_

 _Arslan- boy_

 **Sarnai and Nekhii:**

 _Odgerel- girl_

 _Sukhbaatar- boy_

 _Tarkhan- boy_

 _Temujin- boy_

 **Ganbaatar and Tuya:**

 _Turgen- boy_

 _Chinua- boy_

 _Unegan- boy_

 **Naranbaatar and Shria:**

 _Tolui- boy_

 _Batu- boy_

 **Tsetseg and Vachir:**

 _Negan- boy_

 _Kublai- boy_

 _Gurbasu- girl_

 **Munktsetseg and Badzar:**

 _Cholon- boy_

 _Baatar- boy_

 **Odtsetseg and Erden:**

 _Tsolmon- Girl_

 _Oktai- boy_

 **Sarangerel and Hulagu: (Before she became widowed)**

 _Borte- girl_

 **Narangerel: No Husband (A shinobi from the clan)**

 _Altun- twin Altun- girl_

 _Alaqai- twin Altun- girl_

 _Sorkaktani- girl_

 **Nergui and Aisha (a kunoichi from the southern sector who he lives with)**

 _Yuka Uchiha- twin Yumiko- girl_

 _Yumiko Uchiha- twin Yuka- girl_

 _Naomi Uchiha- girl (Later known as the swift arrow)_

 **Alajin, Jochi and Tajima:**

 _Kenji Uchiha- twin Takaya- boy_

 _Takaya Uchiha- twin Kenji- boy_

 _Kazuki Uchiha- boy_

 _Toshiro Uchiha- stillborn- boy_

 _Teijo Uchiha- miscarriage- boy_

 _Sakura Uchiha- miscarriage- boy_

 _Ryu Uchiha- miscarriage-boy_

 _Namie Uchiha- miscarriage- girl_

 _Akita Uchiha- twin Madara- stillborn- boy_

 _Madara Uchiha- twin Akita- boy_

 _Izuna Uchiha_

 _Alluriana Uchiha- twin Saya- girl_

 _Saya Uchiha- twin Alluriana- girl_

 **Name meanings:**

 **Mongke- eternal**

 **Cheren- Long life**

 **Alajin- another way of saying Alaqai**

 **Altansarnai- golden rose**

 **Sarnai- rose**

 **Ganbaatar- steel hero**

 **Naranbaatar- sun hero**

 **Tsetseg- flower**

 **Munktsetseg- eternal flower**

 **Odtsetseg- star flower**

 **Sarangerel- moonlight**

 **Narangerel- sunlight**

 **Nergui- no name**

 **Arslan- lion**

 **Gerel- light**

 **Altan- golden, red dawn**

 **Odgerel- Starlight**

 **Sukhbaatar- Hero of the axe**

 **Tarkhan- he who is skillful**

 **Temujin- iron or strong**

 **Turgen- fast**

 **Chinua- wolf**

 **Unegan- mirror**

 **Tolui- mirror**

 **Batu- loyal**

 **Negan- onw**

 **Kublai- famous name**

 **Gurbasu- famous name**

 **Cholon- stone**

 **Baatar- hero**

 **Tsolmon- Venus**

 **Oktai- He who understands**

 **Borte- famous name**

 **Altun- famous name**

 **Alaqai- palm of hand**

 **Sorkaktani- famous name**

 **Yuka- excellent, superiority**

 **Yumiko- archery bow**

 **Naomi- straight, beautiful**

 **Nabikasu- conquer**

 **Kenji- intelligent second son**

 **Takaya- respectful one**

 **Kazuki- beautiful harmony**

 **Toshiro- intelligent**

 **Teijo- righteous, well governed**

 **Sakura- cherry blossoms**

 **Ryu- dragon**

 **Namie- wave**

 **Akita- unconquerable**

 **Madara- speckle**

 **Izuna- fox, mountain**

 **Alluriana- charming grace**

 **Saya- part of a blade, swift arrow**


	4. Chapter 4: First Mission

**Chapter 4: First Mission**

 **Welcome to chapter four for those who are reading this story, I hope you have enjoyed the bumpy ride you've been on so far and its only going to get bumpier from here on out. As the politics and the family dynamic grow thicker until the eventual breaking point before the fiercest clash of the Uchiha age begins but that's far off so for enjoy the childhood well it last.**

 **Ps: I don't own Naruto or its characters I merely am using them for the storyline.**

* * *

He could hear the whispers of awe escaping from the lips of various nobles watching the fight in the forest clearing as they wondered where a foot solider could have purchased such a beautiful sword. Though he also noted that various soldiers of older ages whispered the same sentiments before the title of the blade escaped their lips which sent them into a series of prideful cheers as they shouted _"Fenikkusu josho."_

Much to the confusion of most nobles save for few as they did not recognize the significance of the name and what it meant to foot soldiers. Glancing over to see his father and grandmother smirking in a bloodthirsty manner at the sight of the sword while his brothers appeared confused. Meanwhile his noble grandfather face turned white at the sight of the blade as he gripped the aged wood of his chair with his grandmother asking, _"What's wrong dear?"_

His grandfather said nothing as he continued to stare down at the blade as though something from a nightmare had entered the playing field. Ignoring this as he turned his gaze back to his father who gave him a nod which he knew meant win at all cost no matter the sacrifice. Turning back to face his noble cousin who by this time ha pulled out a standard blade well it was standard compared to his.

Swinging his katana up in a relaxed stance that he remembered from bokken training as he slipped on the cold yet proud mask of a warrior muttering the words _"The Blade of a conqueror."_ Tightening his hold on the hilt as he slowly sized up his opponent before him looking for any sign of a weakness that he could use to his advantage. He had no idea about his cousin Arslan skills or experience beyond the fact that he was clearly killed in kenjutsu from the way he positioned the blade.

" _Just watch his footwork and that'll tell you everything you need to know about his sword style"_ the feminine voice echoed through his mind. Doing what the feminine voice said as she had never steered him wrong before as his eyes drifted to his opponent's feet with him suddenly noting that the legs were spread to far apart.

" _A perfect opening for me to exploit"_ he thought as he rushed forward with a burst of speed due to covering his feet in chakra. Crossing the distance of the field in a matter of seconds before slashing in a horizontal manner with his sword. Only to see his opponent attempt to catch the sharp blade with both hands.

" _What a stupid move!"_ he taunted his opponent as he flipped the blade of the katana over his shoulder and slammed the hilt into the boys' stomach that sent him flying back. Watching as the boy clutched at his shaking right hand that spilled boy on to his white armor slowly staining it crimson. Ignoring the surprised shriek from many girls in the crowd at the sight of blood.

Smirking viciously as he watched his opponent struggle to pull himself off the floor before he decided to continue his taunt. Eyeing the boy scornfully as his eyes narrowed into slits before he spoke callously _"That was a stupid move as left you opened to attack which I exploited!"_

His smirk grew more savage as he saw that his taunting was starting to show results, so he pressed on _"You lack common sense if you think a civilian boy like you could catch a sharp blade with his hand! You're lucky that it didn't cut off your hand being so reckless like that!"_

His opponents gripped tighten on his blade which made his smirk grow wider as he realized that his words had done their job. Looking confused at the boy as he said with a final jab _"Did I say something wrong?!"_

Which only made his opponent shout _"Did you say something wrong?! You just insulted me!"_ His opponent rushed forward in a blind rage shouting _"I'll kill you!"_

Wordlessly he brought his sword up in a vertical motion to block a savage strike from the enraged boy before his sword was knocked away. Instead of panicking like the boy expected as he could tell from his savage grin he made the decision to use a different way of attacking. Using the momentum from earlier as he twisted his body into a flipping motion as in the air switching his sword to opposite side.

Slamming on to the ground while kicking up dust into the eye and sending forth a high angled horizontal slash that connected with the boy who was temporarily distracted. Watching as the dust cleared which gave him the vision of his opponent clutching tightly at his right eye.

" _No!"_ screamed the voice of his aunt Altansarnai who saw how badly injured her son was. Shifting his blade into a making a clacking noise as he pointed it directly at his opponent saying _"Are you ready to give in or should we continue on our current path?! It's your choice but I would choose wisely!"_

Studying the boy in front of him as he waited for answer while noting all the various openings that he could use to attack incase the fight continued. His opponent ripped away his right hand revealing his eye lid shut deeply with a slash that was constantly bleeding. He could hear the noble crowd muttering to themselves in horror at the sight of the wound but also how a boy as young as he was could be so savage in battle.

Frowning deeply when the boy said not a word of surrender deciding to move forward as he twisted his sword into the opposite hand as he revealed a kunai in hidden in his sleeve. Sending forth a stabbing motion that was made its way through the boy's right hand as he caught it.

" _What the…"_ his thoughts trailed off as he ripped away his kunai and ignored the boy sharp gasp of pain from the motion.

Once again tossing his sword into his right hand as he slammed his elbow into the boy's stomach before beginning a barrage of swiftly slamming his left fist where ever he could reach. Backing away after a few minutes as he tried to catch his breathe.

Glancing up his could see that the boy was badly injured from the looks of it, from the bleeding on his face and hand to the various bruises that littered his body. He on the other hand had no injury on his body besides being out of breath. Calming his breathing as he stated, _"You should give up!"_

" _I cannot give up"_ stated the boy angrily before he ran towards him. Grimacing as he eyed the angry boy lifting his sword to sheath it slowly with the click echoing throughout the clearing which caused his opponent to slow down.

Taking in a deep breathe of air as he expanded his stomach before unleashing a searing blast of fire at the still running boy as he stated tiredly **"Katon: Bakuhatsu** _(Fire release: Blast)"_ Ignoring the scream of his cousin Gurbasu as the blast headed ever closer.

Smirking at this as he ignored the intense heat from the flames so focused on this that he didn't notice the sinister of his cousin Gerel who shouted out _"Now Arslan!"_ Growing confused by what his cousin had shouted out before his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the other boy performing his own set of hand signs.

" _He knows ninjutsu!"_ he thought in shock with only a slight hint of panic as he watched a blast of water crashed down on the flames.

Clenching his fist tightly as he thought _"No matter I will win!"_ So, lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a knife sailing towards him until the last second when a shriek of his younger brother broke him out of his daze.

" _Gah!"_ he bit out when the knife slashed deeply into the bicep of his right arm after he lifted it up to block his face. Growling in anger as he sent his laughing opponent a dark glare as his eyes flickered between glowing red and their obsidian color.

" _Calm down!"_ stated the feminine voice in his head which instantly made him pay attention as she then stated " _Getting angry will not solve this fight! You need to use your head not your emotions in this battle that is the key to victory!"_

Speaking up in a cold voice that resembled his grandfather voice from last night _"I don't care if you are my cousin. I'm going to make you feel regret for our foolish aunt provoking this fight and mocking our foot soldiers by giving you a permanent reminder."_

A bloodthirsty grin that resembled his father's made its way across his lips as he watched his cousin grow pale and step back in fear. Sauntering forward with a dark confidence that wasn't there before as he reached for his battle who hummed in excitement at the thought of the battle continuing.

 _I'll make him pay for that insult!"_ he hissed venomously in his mind as his gripped tighten on his hilt until it drew blood. His eyes then drifted over to his smirking cousin Gerel whose smirk only grew bigger when she saw his hate filled glare. Bristling in outrage as he thought darkly _"She's taunting me!"_

Suddenly savage thoughts consumed him as he looked at one last time _"Don't worry dear cousin you'll get yours one day even if I have to wait decades for it!"_ Pulling his lips back into a dark sneer as his eyes once flickered between colors.

Turning to face his cousin as he now had the desire to end this annoying fight by crushing this noble fool in front of him like a bug but also to shatter the arrogant grins on the nobles lips. Snickering at the image of this that flashed through his head as his opponent said in a disbelieving tone _"And what's so funny?!"_

Silencing his laughter as he savagely smirked before responding _"You'll understand soon enough."_ This made many in the crowd grow tense as they read the dark intention behind the words. His opponent grew confused by this statement, but he didn't say anything else.

Listening to the feminine voice inside his heard as she whispered the instruction of two techniques that she assured him would defeat the boy and strike fear into the noble's. Smirking darkly this as he set about performing these techniques even though he had never heard or seen them before.

Lifting his sword directly in front of his eyes as he covered it in fire much to the shock of many but especially his cousin whose face reflected it. Stepping into a powerful frontal slash that sent the flames soaring directly towards his stunned cousin. Stating coldly **"Katon: Raijingu Faia** _(Fire release: Rising Flame)"_

" _But how can do that? Your only five years of age! It shouldn't be possible?!"_ shouted his cousin desperately as he watched the flames soar ever closer.

Ignoring this as he sent forth another frontal slash accept this time it was covered in wind chakra that formed a visible phoenix that surged towards the flames as he stated **"Futon: Raijingu Fenikkusu** _(Wind release: Rising Phoenix)."_ Watching silently as the two elements clashed together as they fought for dominance over one another before the flames won out and rose higher into the air crashing down on the boy in a fiery storm.

Suddenly growing tense when an armor less figure tossed himself out of the fire as he barreled down on him in a fit of rage. Side stepping the powerful swipe of the sword as stated mockingly _"You've managed to surprise me, congratulations!"_

Whipping out the same kunai earlier that was still hidden in his sleeve before tossing it at the boy who dodged it with ease hat made him slightly grimace before shrugging it off. Brining his sword up in a defensive position to block a swift frontal slash before he allowed himself to stumble backwards which made his smirk grow when the move revealed the perfect opening.

Twisting his sword into his opposite hand as he elbowed as he shot forward to elbow the blade from his opponents hand. Grinning up victoriously as he thought he was now in the clear to win before his eyes grew wide when the boy ran through a set of hand signs.

" **Sution: Bakuhatsu** _(Water release: Blast)"_ stated the boy confidently as a torrent of water blasted towards him which gave him cause to swear. Eyeing the torrent that increased its distance by every second. Finally making the quick decision to cover his feet in chakra as he back flipped over the torrent of water that roared under him before landing on top of it.

" _Interesting strategy to cover the field completely in water so that I would have a harder time performing fire techniques. However, you didn't take into consideration with your little strategy that every Uchiha shinobi in training knows how to walk on water which I can see that you don't know"_ eyeing his cousins feet which were underneath the forming pond as if to make a point.

Smiling up at him victoriously as he said, _"You also didn't take into consideration that not even water will stop from defeating you!"_

This only confused his cousin was sure that now he would win this battle before he voiced these thoughts aloud _"And how do you plan to do that?!"_

His smile only grew wider as he wordlessly formed a series of hand signs that ended on the tora sign before taking a deep breathe of air. Only to unleash a powerful volley of fireballs that sailed towards his cousin seconds later. Speaking up in a tone of pride **"Katon: Hosenka no jutsu** _(Fire release: Phoenix sage fire technique)"_

From the crowd he could hear his normally stoic brother shout out in surprise _"When did he learn that technique"_ his other brothers also voiced their surprise with Takaya saying, _"That's technique that only older children are taught!"_ while Kazuki stated _"That was a technique that father recently showed you honored brother, right?"_

" _Yes, and haven't even mastered it yet"_ stated Kenji darkly as he stared down his second youngest brother with a dark jealously. Clenching his fist tightly at his sides as with an uncontrollable rage _"And to think that my younger brother mastered it before me when I am the heir to this camp and Chimamire no Akuma_ **(The Bloody Devil)"**

Ignoring the concerned looks of his brothers as his body began to shake with rage that he never felt before as he thought "It's not fair!"

Meanwhile he could hear his youngest brother who cheered loudly hearing this only fueled his determination even more as he shot forward at the enemy. Reaching him in seconds to horrified shrieks of his aunt and cousin melded into background noises as he focused in on his target.

Sheathing his sword with a quick click in the middle of his run as he replaced it with another kunai he had hidden under his sleeve. Knocking the boy to the floor with a powerful swipe as he stated loudly _"This is a permanent reminder for your mother and sister's foolish pride that has brought before this kunai!"_ Burying his kunai into the boy's cheek as he ignored the shrieks of pain as he fiercely slashed an Uchiha fan into the boy's cheek for all to see.

Suddenly he could hear the combined shrieks of his mother's various family members and the cheers of warriors of his camp. Flicking away the blood that covered the kunai on to the boy himself as he pulled himself off the boy. Glancing down at his opponent as he said, _"You want your answer to why I managed to the impossible earlier when I easily performed many high ranking jutsu?"_

Smirking down at the boy who seemed to be living in between a world of pain and anger before he continued _"I'll tell you why! Its because I fight to protect things that are precious to me whether it be pride, family or honor itself! That always gives me the strength to see things through and always win! No matter what I must do! You on the other hand despite being a noble lack honor compared to me who is a shinobi!"_ Spiting down at the boy's face in a rage as he said those very words in a now silent clearing.

Noting this silent he decided to add one more insult to the boy's pride, _"And tell that foolish mother of yours who hates shinobi that we can be honorable with proof of me sparing your miserable hide!"_

Walking away from the clearing as he heard the prideful cheers from the many foot soldiers who watched the battle and witnessed the sight of one of their winning against a noble who also insulted his honor. He thought to himself _"That was an interesting fight and has taught me a great deal."_

Shifting through the forest as he headed towards his favorite forest clearing that had become his training ground in the recent weeks, he had decided to get in some morning training before completing the list of chores that his grandmother was sure to be handing him just as she promised.

Taking a deep breath of relaxation as he grimaced when he felt the stinging feeling from the slash enter his right arm now that the adrenaline had calm down due to how relaxing his trek was. Reaching the clear after ten more minutes of walking through the mountains forest where he immediately decided to move into training in the last two techniques that he saw his father show his brother.

Staring at the river coldly as he thought with a hint of anger _"I revealed my trump card in this fight when I was hoping that I wouldn't have to. Along with allowing myself to get knocked around by a noble of all people and not taking into consideration that he could use ninjutsu.! Never again will I allow that to happen"_ spitting various words of rage underneath his breathe.

" _I'll train myself into the ground so that I feel the shame of almost losing to a spoiled noble!"_ These thoughts pushed him forward to towards mastering this second technique.

Remembering the way his father performed this technique in front of his brother without any hand signs but instead cupping his mouth in a circle like shape. Attempting to mimic this as he adjusted the shape until he was sure he had it right before taking in a deep breath and thinking **"Katon: Chisana nagare** _(Fire release: Little Stream)"_

Blowing out a little stream of fire that instantly fizzled out when it touched the air but also left a terrible burning feeling in his mouth as he hacked up blood on to the ground. Clutching at his throat as he felt the painful sensation of what a burn felt like before it slowly faded away into a dull throb. Thinking to himself _"What just happen? Where did I go wrong?"_

Going over how he performed and executed the technique by analyzing every little detail before he concluded that he simply put too much chakra into the jutsu, _"But that makes it even more complicated as I now have to figure out the exact amount."_

Growing more determined he performed the same technique but attempted to add less chakra into it only to see the stream last more a second longer and the burning taste was less painful this time. Working through the pain as he worked through the technique again and again using less chakra each time.

" _While you've figured out the first secret of the technique you have yet to understand the second aspect of this jutsu"_ stated a wise voice.

Whirling around to see an ancient woman sitting on a wooden log watching him with interested eyes as he asked _"What secret? Who are you?"_

The woman smiled mysteriously at him _"I am the great elder of the southern camps, but you may call me Chizue."_ Shifting off the log revealing a woman older than his grandmother and richer as she wore silky kimono that all noble women wore.

Ancient green eyes crinkled as she voiced what he was thinking aloud _"Your curious as to why I have the name of a foot solider but wear the silk of a noblewoman."_

Blurting out in shock _"How did you know what I was thinking?!"_ Chizue out a cackle before saying _"Your face says it all!"_

She walked forward again before saying _"Now to answer your questions I am your great grandmother on your mother's side."_

Eyes growing wide as he thought _"No way!"_ Tuning back in as he heard _"I am your grandfather's mother and I used to be a kunoichi in this very camp! You might even say that I was your grandmother' teacher and helped her gain the nickname Akuma no josei_ **(** _ **The Devil Woman)"**_

" _You taught my grandmother?!"_ he blurted out in shock as the ancient woman smiled down at him _"Yes I taught her the shinobi arts before I was married to the head of the Taka family which caused quite a stir back in my day!"_

Staring up the woman who revealed herself to be the mother of his cold-hearted grandmother and he thought _"I wonder how that happened?!"_ A laugh broke him of his thoughts when the woman said jovially _"You remind of my granddaughter Alajin so much! Both of your faces reveal your thoughts with ease!"_

" _You're probably wondering how such a serious boy could come from such a sunny woman like myself! Your mother thought the same thing when she was your age and first introduced to me!"_ stated the woman in happy tone before her face became serious.

" _I've made the decision little one to train you like I did your grandmother after seeing you in that battle which brought back my pride as a foot soldier of this great clan."_ Her eyes drifted to the katana that was strapped on his back where he saw flicker of brilliance in her eyes.

" _Watching that fight I immediately noted that you have talent in the physical arts such as ninjutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu but you fight without a true sense of strategy and instead create them based upon impulse when you're back into a corner. Also, there's that arrogance which also led you to being blind about certain things your opponent was doing. "_

She noted his deflated expression when she listed his flaws before she said _"However I can teach you how to correct these flaws and go past your basic training that's holding you back from your true potential. Making you an overall better shinobi that can easily surpass his older brothers who don't have your level of talent."_

Looking confused as he asked, _"And how do you know that?"_ His ancestor smirked down at him before replying to his question " _Because I spied on each of your training secessions and you've shown the most promise out of Alajin's children who have begun shinobi training."_

" _You can spy on people?"_ he questioned as his ancestor nodded at him before saying _"The only reason you know I'm here is because I wanted you to know! Why do you think they used to call me the "Chinmoku no kage_ **(The Silent Shadow)?"**

" _Now enough questions! Let's begin our training secession!"_ stated the woman before she ordered in a commanding voice _"You have an hour to figure the other secret of this technique or you shall receive a harsh punishment for your failure!"_

Growing pale before he swiftly set about performing the technique. As the hour went by slowly while he constantly performed the jutsu trying to figure out the second secret of the technique. Suddenly a serious voice broke his concentration _"You have five minutes to show me your results."_

Panicking when he realized that he still didn't know the secret, but he would have to figure fast if he didn't want to suffer a harsh punishment. After all he had no idea how this punished failure, but he didn't want to mind out for he saw that deadly gleam appear in her eye when she brought of up that word.

" _Stop thinking we don't have time for it!"_ he shouted in his mind before taking a deep breathe that he hoped would calm his panicking nerves. Inhaling another breathe as he performed the technique again only to watch in amazement as the stream of fire lasted until he cut it off.

" _How did I do that?!"_ he thought in his head with amazement as he went over how performed the technique to try and understand what he did right this time.

" _So, you've figured out the secret! Explain it to me then"_ the serious voice cut him out of his thoughts as he quickly blurted out _"You not only need to use a small amount of chakra for this technique, but you also need to increase the amount of air you breathe in at the same time!"_

" _Good let's practice the other technique you saw your father show your brother Kenji"_ stated the woman as she nodded at to him show her the second technique.

" _Now I'm a step ahead of my brothers"_ he thought in a slightly arrogant manner before a hand slammed itself into the back of his head as a noise of pain escaped his lips.

" _No arrogance! You have nothing to be arrogant about at this moment besides arrogance at your age will get you killed out there! When you've made it to adulthood you may then become as arrogant as you like but not a second sooner!"_ wincing at the anger in her tone before he nodded quickly.

" _Now show me the second jutsu"_ stated the ancient woman seriously as she waited for him to perform the technique.

Reaching into his back pouch to whirl out a long piece of ninja wire as he wrapped it around the tree before taking a deep breathe of air and inhaling a spark of fire down the wire. He thought to himself **"Katon: Ryuka no jutsu** _(Fire release: Dragon Fire technique)"_

Glancing up to see if the tree had caught on fire only to see the little spark barely burn anything at all, thinking to himself _"Maybe it's the same with this technique!"_

Taking a large gulp of air before exhaling a larger spark of fire along the ninja wire and watching cover the trees in a flame. Stepping back as he watched the small tree fall to the ground before bursting into ashes that flew into the air.

" _Now that you've managed to learn the secrets to exhaling fire their will be no fire jutsu that cannot learn or master!"_ stated the voice of his ancestor

" _So, your saying that every fire technique that requires exhaling is all about breath control"_ he stated as he turned to face her, and she shrugged before saying " _Among other things but never that I'll tell you more later. What I need to know everything that you've been taught leave no stone unturned to truly train you."_

Standing there for a minute as he thought of all the things he had learned so far before replying _"Do you want me to tell your or show you."_

His ancestor smirked _"Show me!"_ meanwhile she thought silently to herself _"I want to see if you have what it takes to be a conqueror or if I'm wasting my time!"_

Wordlessly he stared to trek up the tree in a flawless manner that showed off the hours he had put into perfecting this exercise. Reaching the top of the tree a few minutes later before leaping off it and landing on the calm water in a crouching motion. Standing up as he began to walk around the straight river without a misstep of any kind whether it be chakra or manmade.

" _These are all the control exercises I know so far"_ he told the ancient woman before pulling out a set of kunai along with shuriken and tossed them at a nearby tree one at a time.

He then decided to next show her the basics of the taijutsu style that had been developed under the watchful eyes of various sensei's whose jobs were to teach the basic skills of the clan. Shifting into the first stance where he angled his right foot into the air for a high kick before quickly shifting into the second stance.

Where he crouched to the ground and sent out a sweeping kick into that flowed into the third form. Standing up as he spread his arms swift to knock away a pair of enemies before shifting his right knee up to knee another. Flowing into the fourth stance as he pulled back his left arm for a swift blow and did the same with his right arm. Shifting into the final stance that was taught to him as he lashed out swiftly with an angled attack from his left elbow as he shifted his right arm forward into a powerful punch that would stun the enemy while he prepared for a final assault with a fire technique. Or so his various sensei's liked to tell him.

" _That's the basic's of taijutsu that I've been shown."_

Deciding to move into ninjutsu as he angled his body in the direction the woman wasn't sitting in while gathering up the amount of chakra he needed for this technique. Taking a deep breathe before unleashing a powerful orb of fire that knocked down many trees in its path before disappearing into the air as though it was never there in the first place.

" **Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu** _(Fire release: Great Fireball technique)"_ he thought silently before shifting into gear to perform the second technique.

" **Katon: Supaku** _(Fire release: Spark)"_ he unleashed a small spark of fire on to the ground before snuffing it out with the bottom of his foot.

Tilting his head back as he shot up a powerful flare of fire that sailed to the sky while he thought to himself silently **"Katon: Furea** _(Fire release: Flare)"_

After that he unleashed a blast of fire that was even more powerful than he was used to as he could tell from the intense heat of the flames. Muttering to himself in awe **"Katon: Bakuhatsu** _(Fire release: Blast)!"_ watching as the intense blast of fire roar angrily his eyes drifted over to his ancestor to see her wiping away sweat with her kimono sleeve. He on the other hand already felt used to the intense heat coming from the flames.

Before could perform anymore of his jutsu the ancient voice said _"That's enough! I've seen what I need to see of your skills as a shinobi."_

The ancient woman got up from the log and walked over to the edge of the river before saying _"I must say the basic training of a shinobi today isn't what it used to be. Maybe that's why so many of our children don't make it past their mission or battle."_

His ancestor looked directly at him when she said the words _"But don't worry I will rectify these things and will turn you into the greatest shinobi you can be. Starting tomorrow you will show up the crack of dawn to begin your training underneath my guidance."_

" _And what if I should be needed for battle or missions?"_ he questioned before his ancestor replied _"Then you shall complete them before returning to train once again. You should go I suspect little Senyu is waiting to give you quite the tongue lashing and adding to your straining list of chores."_

He grew pale at his which made her cackle however before he rushed away he heard say _"One final thing do not expect this training to be like the pitiful training that you receive now! I will push to the edge and even over it at times but in time you will see the results of such training and the end it will turn you into a magnificent shinobi that will be known worldwide."_

Bowing before her in a respectful manner as he said, _"I thank you for taking the time to train me great elder."_

Watching him run away as she thought _"Do not thank me yet little one for I barely begun to mold into a shinobi who one day become conqueror to reunite this desperate clan that needs it. Let's hope that I'm right for you hold all the signs with the blade of Nabikasu and that spark unrefined brilliance during your battle with great grandson Arslan"_

She reached down to touch the most beautiful flower in this section of the forest which was rose whose petals were a brilliant shade of orange that looked like flames when the sunlight danced over the petals, _"After all I have no choice but to train you with this camp and its lack of truly talented teachers if you are ever going to succeed at brilliant things."_

" _And brilliant things he shall do after all you are here to guide him to greatness"_ stated a proud feminine voice from a figure that was made of dark clouds of smoke before she disappeared into the wind as though she was never there.

Bursting into the tent with a series of apologizes on his lips as he didn't want to add to the list of chores that he was already going to be doing this month. Instead of seeing the angry glare of his grandmother who was trying to install discipline into her grandchildren's life's as his mother could no longer do it. When he reached the interior of the tent he saw his grandmother beaming at him with pride in her grey eyes instead of anger.

" _You did an excellent job of putting that bitch's son in his place my grandson!"_ stated his grandmother happily while his brother Kazuki muttered _"But he injured him."_

" _Hush!"_ his brother Takaya slightly snapped before saying more gently when he saw the hurt look of Kazuki _"You need to understand the significance of this brother! Never has a foot soldier been allowed to fight a noble and now that its happened our little brother was able to defeat him but also gave him a permeant reminder to remember the mercy and power that this foot soldier showed him!"_

" _I still don't like it though"_ muttered Kazuki under his breathe as he hated fighting of any kind which was a surprise since he was born into a warrior clan that was thirsty for battle and more.

His brother Kenji was staring darkly at the ground for some reason that wasn't clear to him. Turning to back his father who sighed while his grandmother said, _"You are so gentle natured like your mother."_ Kazuki looked down in shame before his grandmother whisper into his brother's ear _"But that's okay for your mother's gentle nature guided your father in the right direction when all he wanted to do was set his enemies ablaze."_

She pulled him closer as she continued to whisper, _"For all great men are guided by their opposites which is the beauty of love."_ This made him confused since he was too young to understand the wisdom of his grandmother's word but in the coming years he would grow to understand love and all the power it gave great warriors.

Breaking from his thoughts as he heard grandmother state jovially _"We shall celebrate Madara's win when the nobles leave after the snow clears up from the mountain peaks"_ his grandmother stated.

" _When does this happen? When is mother's funeral"_ he questioned his grandmother before she said softly _"Your mother's funeral is tomorrow, and the snow should be clear in a few weeks."_

He sadly looked down at his palms as tomorrow would be the final time he would say goodbye to his mother. His grandmother's soft voice broke him out of this sadness as she said, _"You will need to avoid Altansarnai and her children until then."_

" _I agree with that statement which is why I shall be sending you on your first solo mission the day after your mother's funeral"_ stated his father's serious voice while his sibling loudly objected in the background.

" _You didn't send me on my first solo mission until I was twelve!"_ yelled Takaya which had Kenji nodding as if he agreed and he noticed he was sent a glare of jealousy which confused him.

" _That's because you didn't complete your basic training until then"_ stated his father sending glare towards the fuming Takaya and darkly glowering Kenji.

" _I feel that he's too young for such a thing"_ fretted Kazuki with worry entering his tone which made him bristle in anger as he tried to bite his tongue but before he could give them a piece of his mind another person did in his stead.

" _Big brother's the best and you're just jealous!"_ shouted his favorite brother who sent his older brothers a defiant glare.

" _Why you!"_ shouted Takaya angrily before he shifted in front of his younger brother sending them all a hateful glare as he hissed _"Don't you dare strike our younger brother!"_ he shouted out the last part.

Silence entered the tent as crossed his arms and stared down his older brother in a glaring match as the tension grew thicker before his father stated angrily _"That's enough out of you all! As for you Kenji, Takaya and Kazuki I don't care what you think is right! "_ Which was something he had never heard from his father before, but he tell that his brothers had from the way they shook underneath the killing intent that radiated over them.

His father continued to speak angrily _"Madara will go on his first solo mission and that's final! He has proven himself ready for it! This is not a decision that I make lightly, and I've thought this over for a while now! Regardless of what you think or feel! You will obey me or face the consequences for your disobedience."_

The silence increased more as his older brothers brooded over being scolded and him receiving his first solo mission at a young age. Turning around to face his younger brother who instead looking upset appeared to be wearing an excited grin while trying to hide something. Smiling at that as he ignored the tension in the air and instead asked "What do you have their little brother?'

His brother flushed shyly before saying **"I have made you a gift for winning your fight, ni-san!"** He pulled his palms out from behind his back revealing a simple necklace that had a small Uchiha fan hanging off it. Staring at it as though it was the greatest of treasures as he reached up to tie it around his neck as he heard his brother say, _"And now it can be a good luck charm on your mission!"_

Smiling down at his brother as he stated warmly _"I will always treasure it and think of you when I'm wearing it._ " His brother beamed up at in a way that always made his smile larger and filled him with joy that only one other sibling could match.

After a while the family sat at the small table where they eat lunch every day where the atmosphere was still tense. Eating his mid-day meal which consisted of plain brown rice that held chunks of cooked rabbit meat that held little flavor.

After finishing his mid-day meal, he turned to ask his grandmother _"What are chores grandmother?"_ Sending her questioning look as he waited for the long list of chores that were sure to come his way.

His grandmother put down her bowl as she wordlessly handed him scroll that revealed a long list of chores that were sure to take all afternoon. Ignoring the childish snickering of his immature brother Takaya as he said, _"Alright then I'll get started."_

Silently he brushed past the tent flap before he heard the full-blown laughter of his childish brother which caused his temper to flare like fire. Ripping the tent flap open as he sneered menacingly in a way that looked wrong the face of a five-year-old _"I'd be quiet if I were you!"_

Stomping away from the now silent tent as he studied the list of things that he would need to do today which included cleaning the interior of the tent, caring for the horses, etc. Sighing to himself as he thought _"I guess I can get in some training while I do my chores."_

For the next few hours he took care of the various horses in the mountains grass fields, cleaned various items inside of his tent, brought in stones from the forest to light the fire and cleaned the laundry in the mountain river. Wiping away the sweat from his forehead as he reached the edge of the mountain top as he dragged a huge laundry basket back to the camp.

" _At least I got in some training this afternoon"_ he thought tiredly as he remembered all the chakra control and physically taxing exercise.

Pushing past the tent flap as he placed the laundry basket in front of his grandmother and said, _"I'm done with the list you handed me."_

" _Excellent Madara!"_ stated his grandmother who looked up from a boiling pot as she carried for his younger siblings in between.

" _Are there any other chores that you need me to complete?"_ he questioned his grandmother who in turn answered back _"Yes!"_

She whirled around to face him again as she stated, _"I need you to go into the mountain forest to gather a few items for dinner."_

" _What items do I need to gather?"_ he asked as he glanced down to his favorite siblings Saya and Izuna sleeping tiredly as the events of the day had exhausted them.

" _I need you to gather some herbs and fish for the evening meal."_ Nodding his head as he wordlessly exited the tent before she could say more.

Quickly moving through the clearing while trying to hide from the gazes of the nobles like his father warned him meanwhile he thought with resentment _"I shouldn't have to move through the shadows in my home! Just because the nobles have problem with me defeating that arrogant brat!"_

Reaching the beginning of the huge mountain's forest where he saw a group of friends standing at the entrance chatting about something. Suddenly he found himself pulled in a boisterous grip by his best friend Shinya who shouted out _"You're fight was so…"_ He felt Shinya shake in eager excitement where he bounced away screaming **"Sugureta** (Amazing)!"

The boy in question name was Shinya which was the perfect name for him as it fit his passionate and excitable nature. Shinya had dark olive skin that came from his mother along with her round and excitable face that held a pair of passionate amber eyes. On the other hand, he had the same spiky raven black hair as his father that reached his neck in a flame pattern.

" _Thank you"_ he said uncertainly as he watched the hyperactive boy bounce on his feet while the other's in the group shook their heads at the sight.

" _Well he's right you did amazing!"_ stated Rina in equal excitement without all the bouncing around like Shinya.

Rina the second oldest of the siblings had the same dark olive skin that came from his mother along with her shaggy ash brown hair that framed her face in a boyish cut. On the other hand, she had inherited her father's angular face and grey eyes that showed off her emotions which her fathers never did.

" _You two need to act more cool"_ muttered Moeka quietly as she gave him a quick smile before it disappeared by the cool mask that hide her true emotions.

Moeka the oldest of the sibling had the same dark olive skin that came from his mother along with her ash brown hair that is cut and layered like rose petals along with her amber eyes that appeared to be a shade colder than her mother's. On the other hand she had inherited her father's angular face and her hair was spiky like his.

" _Gah!"_ shouted Rina who pointed at her twin sister before shouting out _"Why do you have to be so emotionless why can't you be like our brother and me."_

Ignoring this argument that was sure too brew between the three siblings as he quietly stated, _"See you later."_ Which had Moeka quietly nodding in acknowledgement as she ignored the shouting from her little sister Rina.

Entering the forest as he thought to himself of the three siblings that resembled each other whether it be in personality or looks. Sighing heavily as he thought _"Those three are so different but they never cease to entertain me."_ Chuckling at that thought as he smiled slightly.

Shifting further into the forest as his eyes began to search for the items that his grandmother requested he find. Deciding to use this as opportunity to get in some training while he headed towards the first destination. Taking to the tree branches as he shot forward into the sea of sharp and dangerous branches trying to dodge everyone of them.

Returning an hour later with an armful of herbs and fishes as he entered the tent before stating calmly _"Grandmother I've brought back the things that you requested."_

His grandmother turned her head away from the cutting board with a relieved look on her face as she signaled forward saying _"Place them right here dear."_

Place the items on the wooden cupboard as he looked around the area for his sleeping siblings only to see them in the exact same spot still asleep. Smiling at this as he thought of how peaceful they looked and how wished that could never be changed. Broken out of his thoughts when his grandmother said _"Madara I need you to help me tonight with dinner since your brothers seem to have disappeared."_

" _Of course, grandmother!"_ he rushed over to her side and began to help chop various items that would need to cook for the next few hours for evening meal and tomorrow. While he did this his thoughts drifted over to the reactions of his brothers and Kenji whose dark glare still stung his heart as he never thought his eldest brother could look at anyone with such hatred.

Before he remembered the way, Takaya yelled and how was about to physically lash at Izuna which in turn awoke his temper. He remembered the intense staring match that followed as they both stared one another down with such hate filled eyes or the way he laughed over his misery. Meanwhile his brother Kazuki was being his usual annoyingly concerned self but even that caused him hurt as he remembered feeling sad that his brother thought he couldn't do something on his own.

When he finished thinking these things he almost bit his tongue in anger as he spat in his mind _"I'll show them that I don't need them and that I can complete this mission better than even they could!"_ Unknown to his eyes stared to glow fiery red as the fire both heard and responded to this new feeling of true determination.

" _Are you alright Madara?"_ his grandmother's question broke him out of his inner monologue before he answered her question _"I'm fine grandmother!"_ before muttering silently _"I'll be fine."_

Waking up the next day with a cloud of sadness weighting him down inside as he realized that this would be the final goodbye to his mother before things would truly change. Sliding out from the bed as he quietly began to dress in the traditional mourning clothing during the winter months. Brushing down the fur on his coat and boots as he smiled sadly down at his sleeping younger brother.

Entering the interior of the tent as he silently sat in front of the camp fire that still glowed in the center. Staring into the flames as he remembered the many fond memories that he held of his mother and how things had already changed after her death such as father and older brothers becoming more distant or filled with anger. Or the sisters that would never know the feeling of what having a mother meant and how much she prayed to Amaterasu to be given a chance to have a daughter of her own.

Small tears appeared in the corner of his eyes that showed off the anguish that his heart filled as he thought to himself _"I miss you mother."_ Quickly wiping away the evidence as he heard movement beginning to shift throughout the tent.

" _I need to be strong or I'll just prove them right!"_ Slipping on a cold mask that hide the torrents of sadness and pain in his heart though his eyes slightly reflected these emotions.

Tightly holding a flower close to his heart as he watched a woman dressed up in the robes of Amaterasu began the ceremony. Reaching down to wrap the weeping Izuna in a comforting hug as he felt the fire lily he carried beginning crushed against his chest. Leaning down to whisper quietly into Izuna ear _"Everything will be okay."_

Stoically watching as his mother's ashes joined the air while he reached down to shield Izuna's eye as he didn't want Izuna to become more hurt. Grabbing both his brother and his own flower as he tossed them into the flames like tradition dictated be done to honor Amaterasu.

Carrying the exhausted Izuna towards the family tent, he coldly ignored the stares of the noble as he was physically and emotionally exhausted. Walking past his mother's family who seemed to show more emotion than their shinobi counter parts since he could tell by his grandmother's and aunts loud weeping.

Quietly he placed the sleeping Izuna underneath the heavy fur covers before brushing away a stray hair as he whispered, _"Have good dreams little brother."_

Exiting the room before he said seriously _"Is their something you need father._ " Turning around to face the man at the tent entrance who quietly nodded before speaking up _"You shall begin your solo mission today."_

Nodding in relief now that he had something to distract himself from the painful emotions that seemed to be brought forth today. Speaking coldly _"Alright then let me get ready and I'll…"_ he trailed off when a back pack was placed in his arms.

" _Already done"_ stated his father stoically who then handed him a map that showed him the area which he asked after _"What are the details of the mission?"_

" _Assassination"_ stated Tajima stoically while he nodded before saying _"I'll move out then."_ Marching past his father as he exited the tent this time. Quickly he began to search for the great elder who had began training him the day before to inform her that he would be gone for a while. Spotting her in a group that consisted of his mother's family.

Reaching her after a few strides where he quickly informed her of the situation while ignoring the harsh glares of his aunt Altansarnai who still hadn't forgotten her son's humiliating defeat. Biting back a hint of anger when the irritating voice of his grandmother Cheren entered his ears _"A mission and so soon after the funeral"_ she never got to finish her sentence as he quickly rushed past her.

" _Grandmother how could you train that bastard after what he did to your grandson"_ whined Altansarnai who proceeded to wilt like rose underneath her harsh gaze as she snapped _"Silence!"_ Before she muttered _"It's your fault that your son was humiliated. Perhaps think deeper about actions next time before you provoke a shinobi."_

Entering the specific mountain trail that led towards the upper mountain towns where his target lived. Thinking to himself in a combination of excitement and nervousness _"I will not fail this mission!"_

* * *

 **Their you have it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and some of the Easter eggs that continue to pop which hint towards a bigger story. What did you think of the family but also Madara's friends? Are their any that catch your eyes and you want to see more of? Let me know in your reviews? And finally, if you have in any questions or criticisms for me place them in your reviews. I will take both big or small seriously as I want to improve my writing. Until next time!**

 **Techniques he's learned so far consciously:**

 _Fire release: Fireball- offensive_

 _Fire release: Spark- survival_

 _Fire release: Flare- survival_

 _Fire release: Blast- offensive_

 _Fire release: Phoenix sage fire technique- offensive_

 _Fire release: Little Stream- offensive_

 _Fire release: Dragon Fire technique- offensive_

 **Original techniques:**

 **Katon: Raijingu Faia (Fire release: Rising Fire)-** _He covers his katana in fire as he slashes forward with a frontal slash that soars directly towards the enemy._

 **Futon: Raijingu Fenikkusu (Rising Phoenix)-** _Slashing the katana once again which summons a phoenix made from wind chakra that dives directly towards burning flames and clashing directly with them. Which makes the flames grow even stronger as well as making them rise even higher before they slam down on the enemy._

 **Katon: Supaku (Fire release: Spark)** \- Spitting out a small spark that creates a camp fire

 **Katon** : Furea **(Fire release: Flare)-** _Spits a flare of fire that sails towards the sky to alert other camp members or warriors._

 **Katon** : **Bakuhatsu (Fire release: Blast)-** _Unleashes a blast of fire at the enemy_

 **Suiton: Bakuhatsu** **(Water release: Blast)-** _Unleashes a blast of water at the enemy_


	5. Chapter 5: Under the Silver Moon

**Chapter 5: Under the Silver Moon**

 **I'm back with the next chapter in this story and I hope you've enjoyed it so far. This chapter we continue the present arc that will lead to consequences further down the line for Madara and others, but we also get to explore more of the outside world beyond the canyon's as we go up into the mountain's the camp calls home. If you have any questions, please message me or place them in your reviews so that I can answer them in the author's note below.**

 **Ps: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters though I wish I did! Also, if anyone is curious I have opened a blog on Tumblr called the Elemental Nations Saga Blog where I'll post things have to do with the story and the world at large.**

* * *

Sighing to himself as he pulled the thick blanket closer towards his body to keep himself warm as he felt the harsh wind blow into his camp. It had already been a day since he had begun the mission passing through the town **Kuraudofoto** _(Cloud Fort)_ that looked like a fort that touched the sky and he couldn't wait to explore it once he finished the assignment.

After that he spent the next six hours walking various trails that continued to lead him upwards while he tried to deal the effects of the air becoming thinner, but he noticed his symptoms where remarkably better than the travelers who had lived in a mountainous area. Eventually he was able to reach the mountain town called **Yugure** _(Dawn)_ which he found to be like every other small mountain town he passed by on his way up the mountains he called home.

Glancing around his camp which consisted on a roaring camp fire that he managed to make from the small stones and twigs that littered the small forest that formed around the next trail that would carry him to the third level of the mountain or, so his map told him that his father had placed in the backpack that he handed him.

" _Tomorrow I have to head up further into the mountains to the mountain city_ **Sanda** _(Thunder) which is where I father said that I needed to meet my noble client."_ Studying the map as he glanced over the route that would take him to the meeting place before thinking _"First I need to reach_ _ **Asshutsuri**_ _(Ash Tree) before heading further north to the town_ **Sunosodo** _(Snow Sword) before reaching the destination."_

Glancing up he could see the moon settling high in the sky through the canopies of tree leaves that allowed its silver glow to peek through. Sighing to himself as he thought to himself _"I'd better get some sleep."_ Laying himself down on the soft clothe that was to be his bed tonight as he slipped a kunai next to his beside in case of an attack before allowing himself to slip into his dream world where he dreamed of future battles and glory in the way a child did who didn't know the horrors war brought.

" _But soon you will know, and only then can you grow stronger"_ whispered a feminine voice inside his mindscape as she watched the dreams flash by.

Waking up the next day as stomped out the fire while cleaning up his camp site and leaving zero evidence that he was there in case someone came after him. Deciding to wear the same clothing from yesterday that looked like peasant clothing of someone from the mountains so that he could blend in and not be tracked down once he completed his assignment.

" _I need to hurry up and get to my destination before the target moves to another destination"_ he thought to himself as he brushed past a thorny bush and once entered the mountain trail that lead upwards into thundercloud mountain.

Walking past various poor peasants who wore the same plain clothing as he did but without the fur boots and jacket that kept him warm but also was a symbol of his clan heritage in plain sight. Pulling out the map that showed him the location of **"Asshutsuri** _(Ash Tree)"_ a huge mountain city or so he heard when he quietly listened to the whispers of various people walking past.

Taking a sharp turn as he headed up a mountain that wrapped itself around the outer shell of thundercloud mountain as he briskly walked the crowded trails as people headed down to the lower mountains for various reasons such as supplies or job's.

Letting out a sigh of relief when he reached the top of the trail without an incident though a few paces back he silently watched as a man slipped off the trail only to saved in a record amount of time thanks to the quick thinking of a few.

" _Let's just be glad I didn't experience something like"_ he thought as he wiped away sweat that covered his forehead before continuing his trek.

Walking faster as he headed towards the mountain city where his target was staying for the next couple of weeks before moving up to **"Sanda** _(Thunder)"_ city which was even larger than this mountain city.

In the distance he could see tiny dots of buildings starting to form as he walked ever closer before breaking into a run so that he could reach the finish line and have plenty of time to rest and plan for tonight assignment. Many people shifting out of the way as he rushed past them with some chuckling while others shouted angrily _"Hey watch it brat!"_ Another voice chimed in _"Why are you in such a hurry?! You should slow down, ya know?!"_

Ignoring this as a bright grin made its way across his face and let out a joyful sounding laugh that he used since after his mother had died. By the time he reached the entrance to the mountain city he was clutching at his knees tightly completely out of breath due how thin the air was in the upper mountains.

" _I've finally made it!"_ he thought in joy at the sight of the huge and sprawling city before him that went on for miles as far as he could tell.

" _Close your mouth young one!"_ chuckled an elderly voice causing him to whirl around only to see a small old woman with black hair and ebony eyes staring down at him calmly.

Schooling his face into what he a blank face that didn't reveal the quick racing of his mind as he tried to determine whether this was friend or foe. Eyes zoomed on to a symbol of the hawk carefully hidden on the back of her wrist that flashed before his eyes as the sleeve shifted slightly when the old woman moved her hand.

" _So, have you determined whether I'm friend or foe yet, young one?"_ questioned the mysterious old lady giving a knowing smirk before walking past him while he stood there in shock.

" _I hope you succeed in whatever you're for young hawk."_ The mysterious old disappeared down the streets as if she was never there in the first place.

" _I wonder who she is? And why would a hawk be so far away from the soaring hawk mountain? I should ask father when I return?"_ he stated all these questions in his head before shaking these thoughts away so that he could enter the enormous city before him.

Walking off the dirty mountain floor on to the shining alabaster floor that was the walkaway for enormous yet shining city. Immediately he could tell why this city had given the name that it carried for every few a ginormous ash tree had been planted to give shade from the harsh sun that seemed so close that he could reach out and almost touch it with his fingers.

All around him he could see buildings made from alabaster like the floor that glimmered in the sunlight and from what he could tell that these were the homes that the nobles called their own. Thinking to himself _"Where are the common homes?"_

Eyeing a marble park bench that held silk cushions as he walked past it before he shrugged silently _"This must be the noble section while the common section is further back, typical"_ he mused snidely.

Snapping back into focus as his eyes started to dart around the city searching for the sign that he had located his target's house. When he questioned his father on why they were to assassinate the target his father was apparently in the mood to give some sage advice saying _"We don't ask for the reason, we only complete our mission. Follow this advice my son and it will serve you well in this world."_

" _Come to think of it father's mood has been uplifted recently for some reason or someone"_ he thought with narrowed eyes as he remembered his father breaking out into a soft smile when he caught sight of a finely dressed man.

" _I'll have to investigate the matter when I get home. It should be good training in stealth for me." '_

Suddenly he stopped in place when he saw the symbol that his father had described to him when he asked what to look for to make sure he had the right target's home. The symbol he saw was the kanji for the Yamamoto family surrounded by silver clouds flying about.

" _I've finally found it"_ he crowed gleefully before quietly shifting into further down the street hoping that no one caught him staring up at the symbol in joy.

Circling around side of the huge alabaster mansion as he came to the backyard that held a glittering pool with water from the coast as it didn't look anything like the water that spread through five mountains that was his camp's and many other's home. Surrounding the pool of glittering water were plants that obviously belonged to the coast of the land of fire.

Peering through the tree leaves that seemed slippery which he noted for further reference tonight as he decided to use this spot as the entry point when he spotted a small window cut into the grassy floor that disguised by some leafy tropical plants.

" _Excellent!"_ whirling away from the house quickly as though he was never there as he headed towards the market place to further map out a strategy.

Shifting past various alabaster mansion that only seemed to grow bigger and bigger in size as he finished walking past each one that lead towards the market where he noticed a blend of splendor and poverty. On the right side of the market he saw noble men, women and children dressed in beautiful silks that rippled in the sunlight that shined down on the mountain. While on the left he noticed men, women and children wearing dirty rags with holes in them.

" _So, there is a clear divide here"_ he thought as he shifted over into the left side of the road to better blend in before clenching his fist in a hint of rage _"Just like in my clan."_

After a few minutes of walking through throngs of peasants that chatted with each other cheerfully by sharing tidbits about their families or job's. He spotted a small hidden established smashed in between two bigger buildings that held far more patrons than the one in the middle.

" _Perfect!"_ he thought excitedly as he twists and turned past various children who ran around playfully in front of him while trying to bite back a hint of annoyance as they kept almost crashing into him.

Brushing a plain white flap at the entrance from clothe that held only the name of the restaurant in bright red kanji and inside it revealed a traditional Japanese tavern that served the poorer people of the elemental nations while the rich had their own version.

Quietly he sat down at one of the tables watching silently as he heard the whispers of various patrons who had turned their heads when the door had opened. Turning his head to the right where he saw a serving girl smiling down at him before she said, _"I'll bring you something to eat, little one."_

Right before she walked away he quietly he asked, _"Could I have some paper?"_ The serving girl smile down at him sweetly chirping _"Sure!"_

A few minutes later she returned with a glass full of warm milk, a few papers and a writing utensil as she told him _"Your meal should be done in a few minutes, darling!"_

Taking a much-needed sip of the milk that tasted wonderful to him after climbing up so many mountains trails with very little to drink outside of the mountain towns that were far in between each other. Next, he grabbed the first paper and began to jot down on the things that he discovered so far about his target's home.

" _So, I'll enter the window in front of the garden where the horse stable is also located for a quick get away after I'm done."_ Writing this down quickly as he remembered that there was also a huge tree in front of the iron fence that guarded the home from the back and the only reason he managed to get the great scope of the place that he did was because he climbed into the tree to see above the iron fence.

Another thing he noted was that his target lounged around on the second in a room that over looked the garden and from what he could tell it looked like an office, he copied this down. Suddenly a bowl of steaming hot rice with chunks of beef placed in it.

" _Donburi on the house"_ stated the serving girl kindly when she noted his hands moving towards his back pack to pull the amount of yen he needed to pay for his meal.

Eyes widening in surprise before he simply bowed his head as a way of saying thank you while the serving girl giggled _"No problem darling!"_

Quickly snacking on the warm rice and drinking more of the warm milk that gave him that feeling of warmth that the upper mountains had robbed him of. Hour by hour he worked at the perfect plan that would lead to success and prove his older brothers wrong in their opinions. Clenching his fist tightly under the table when he remembered the sense of doubt or jealously that entered his three older brother's eyes

" _I'll show them those three that I can be a better shinobi than they ever dreamed of being and I'll start by succeeding with this assignment!"_ a vein popped up in his forehead due to his anger before he took a deep breathe to calm down.

" _No, I cannot get angry I need to fulfill this assignment with a clear head. Or I'll end up make a mistake that could cost me everything."_

Glancing outside to see the sky darkening into the perfect cover for an assassin to do his devious deeds with less chance of being caught. _"Good the hour draws near!"_

Shifting out of the seat at his table as he quickly rushed out of the door ready to begin his cunning plan that was sure to bring him victory and glory inside the camp. Rushing through the city to reach the small forest of ash trees that grew past entrance of the city where he performed a series hand signs.

" **Katon: Supaku** _(Fire release: Spark"_ he blew out a spark of fire that set all his plans ablaze, but this didn't worry him for he had hours to memorize them.

Next, he switched from the gear of a peasant boy into his latest disguise one that an Uchiha assassin wore well. Siding on a simple long sleeved black shirt with a high collar that clung tightly to his neck as he reached up to pull the extra material over his lower face. Reaching down to pull a black of simple black pants that flowed down his knees before wrapping white bandages around his ankle and sliding on black ninja sandals.

Reaching down into his back pack to pull out a simple brown pouch that held all his weapons before pulling out a black sash that he tightened around his waist in an expert knot that would stay in place. Once more he reached down to black pull out a black bandanna that he tied over his forehead. Pulling down his right sleeved at the same time as he lowered his face mask before using his teeth to draw blood and swipe it over the seal on his right wrist.

His beloved sword appeared in front of him before he placed the katana inside of the holster that the simple black sash also held. Reaching down into his backpack for the final time as he covered his hands in black gloves while his sleeve and face mask back into place.

" _I should give my thanks to my father place that seal on my wrist to hide my beloved blade in plain sight."_

Glancing down as he felt the excited hum of his katana inside its second sheathe and he muttered _"Don't worry soon you shall get some excitement! I should hope so after all if there isn't excitement than otouto would be so disappointed in the stories I will have to share."_

Facing the sky underneath the shadows of a towering mountain peek where he could see the silver moon shining in the sky while he thought _"It's time!"_

Bursting out from the shadows of the towering mountain as he swiftly made his way past the glittering entrance before coming a stop before the first ash tree in sight. Covering his feet in chakra as he quickly made his way up the tree before launching on top of the roof. Jumping across every roof top that he could find as he headed towards his target's home which was a mile into the enormous city.

Taking in a calming breathe as he finally saw the target's home in sight, leaping off the roof top as he landed on the alabaster ground in a crouching motion. Warily he eyed the streets searching for an enemy in plain sight before swiftly launching himself into the tree that stood before the iron fence that covered his entry point.

Clutching at the tree branch silently as he looked down at the ground below hoping to get a better view. Continuously eyeing the ground floor as he waited for a few minutes to see if any guards would cross the garden of the sprawling property. Finally, he thought to himself after allowing another few minutes to pass _"Something wrong guards should have passed this area by now."_

Jumping down from the tree branch with his eyes scanning the area while his right stayed near his pouch ready to throw a weapon at the sight or sound of anything that he deemed a threat. Warily he finished scanning the area seeing nothing was wrong now, but he still didn't let his guard down.

" _After all anything can happen in the dark"_ he thought as he marched over to his entry point and gently pushed open the door before slipping inside. Landing on the ground on what he assumed was the bedroom where he saw a sleeping figure.

Growing pale as he pressed his body up against the wall hoping that the shadows would protect him if the guest awoke from slumber. However, as he did this the beads on his hilt decided to clank together in a musical way that echoed throughout the silent room. Freezing when the sound reached his ears as he waited for the occupant to open his or her eyes to search the room. When this didn't happen another thought that was like the one from before crossed his mind _"Something really is wrong?! This room is silent like a ghost! I don't even hear her breathing while she sleeps?!"_

Cautiously he took a step forward where he grew pale at the sight of the blood that pooled around peaceful looking girl as one thought crossed his mind _"Who would do this to a little girl?! She wasn't the target! The target was the only person who was supposed to die tonight!"_

Grimacing at the sight while reaching down to pull a cover over her face as he sent up a pray to Amaterasu to care for the girl. Shifting over to the other side where he pressed his body into the walls shadow to peak out into the hallway only to be greeted with the same sight of dead bodies like the girl, but the difference was the shock of surprise or terror on their faces.

" _That explains why there were no guards outside"_ he thought silently as he stepped into the hallway eyeing this while trying to calm the chaos in his mind.

Making a hasty decision as he rushed up the stairs towards the office where his target was supposed to be. Reaching the door after a minute of running before jerking it open to only see the room was empty but the candles were still glowing in the wick.

" _He's not here then, where is he?!"_ he though with panic as he rushed down the hallway to a pair of doors where he noticed two slumped over guards.

Growing more panicked but now also filled with fright as he jerked the doors open to only see a trail of blood leading to another set of doors. Warily eyeing the river of blood as he followed it past another set of doors where he saw something that shocked in silence for the first time in his lap.

Sitting on the bed in a graceful yet elegant manner was a man who wore a bloodthirsty grin while the mysterious old woman from earlier sat next to him as she was going to enjoy a show. The man wearing the blood thirsty grin spoke up in an iron tone _"So you've finally shown up! And look we've done your mission for you!"_

His eyes darted to the man's feet where he saw the target laying there with shock echoing in his eyes while blood slowly drained out of his body and what he assumed was his wife looked the same. Suddenly his vision was greeted with a pair of feet kicking the dead across the room creating a new trail of blood that joined the one where he stood.

Whirling around to get a better look at the man as he asked, _"Who are you?"_

If possible, the man's body thirsty grin only grew wider as he stated _"I'm Geiru Uzumaki or better known as the loyal guard or bane of the elemental nations!"_

Getting a closer look at the man as he entered the moonlight revealing a classically handsome man with shaggy blood river hair and a pair of cold molten silver eyes that were narrowed like a fox. Across his right eye were a series of claw marks that seemed to look like they belonged to a cat. He wore a black body suit that covered his entire body with white wrapping around his arms and legs but around his right arm buried into the white wrapping was a chain that held a sealing tag with the kanji for gale. Over this he wore the standard samurai armor in a grey color that emphasized his muscular build and gave him an intimidating appearance.

Staring at him warily as he stated in what he hoped showed confidence _"Never heard of you."_

The man let out a cold cackle before turning to the old woman and stating, _"Go ahead and reveal yourself."_ The old woman smirked while stating _"With pleasure!"_ She performed a set of hand signs that made smoke appear in the area.

" _What should we do with him father"_ asked Ayumi as the smoke disappeared revealing a classically beautiful girl with the same blood red hair as her father but it reached her waist in wild waves and a pair of emerald green eyes that glittered coldly in the moonlight. She wore a simple black battle kimono that revealed her curvaceous figure along with a fish-net body suit and thigh-high black boots.

" _You may call me Ayumi Uzumaki or better known as the crimson princess."_ She gave him a bloodthirsty grin that resembled her father's when she heard him say "Will play with him for now." He sent Ayumi a nod as she wordlessly tossed a kunai with an exploding tag towards him which caused him to run which they weren't expecting.

Covering his face when he heard the explosion and felt himself being slammed into the alabaster floor which had gasping in pain from the hard hit. Above him could hear through the ringing of his ears the words of the girl _"Shouldn't we kill now, father?"_

" _No Ayumi you learn to be patient if you are to truly enjoy a hunt!"_ stated the man named Geiru which made him grow in anger before he hacked up blood and pulled himself off the ground trying to gather the strength to escape.

" _I'm a warrior of the clan!"_ he thought in his mind while the memory of when he received his first solo mission and the feeling of anger he felt when saw the jealously and worry in his brother's eyes. Slowly he pulled himself up as he took a shallow as it was painfully to breathe right now. Lifting his head halfway as he thought _"I will not fail!"_

Bursting into a run as he ignored the pain that echoed in his right shoulder and ribs but also the ringing that hadn't left his ears. Reaching the stable where he swiftly grabbed a saddle and placed it on a young black horse that seemed to be the only one of them not frightened by the chaos around him.

" _Let's go!"_ he shouted desperately in pain while shifting the horse into gear as galloped off into a fierce run while he breathed laboriously into the horse's mane.

" _Who was that man?! What did he want from me?! And why did he ruin my mission?!"_ he thought deep in pain while clutching at his ribs. Reaching up he ripped down his lower face mask as he felt blood flow freely down his face and on to his clothes.

" _Whatever the case maybe I need to inform father of this!"_ he muttered in pain before bending down while wince to whisper into his horse's ear _"Which is why you must make haste!"_ Pulling himself back up with a grimace before muttering _"Let's hope he doesn't attack again tonight."_

Glancing up at the silver moon _"For I'm no condition to wage war for my survival."_

* * *

 **Let me know what you think of the villain's this chapter? They'll be showing up for the rest of this arc which is almost over but ties into the arc where we learn the true intentions of Geiru and Ayumi Uzumaki. Also, I would like to apologize for not posting this chapter sooner, I had finals this week and I've just finished them which has now given me the opportunity to post the next chapter. If I don't post another chapter, this month I would like to wish all my readers happy holidays. One more thing if you have any questions for any of the chapters let me know in your reviews or private messages and I will answer them in my author's note.**

 **Original jutsu:**

 **Katon: Supaku** _(Fire release: Spark)-_ _Unleashes a simple spark of fire_


	6. Chapter 6: Return Home

**Here's the end of the revised chapter we're you see the domino's affect of Geiru and Ayumi's mission start to fall that leads us out of the assassin of the moonlight arc and straight into the burning forest arc. This arc is much more action packed than the last and I have you enjoy it. It will bring about swift losses for our main character who is now starting to slowly understand the game of power that the clans play and how the Uchiha must modernize if they are ever to become as well as known as they are during present day Naruto.**  
 **I've posted another story in this universe called the red ghost and it is from the prospective of Tobirama Senju, I will be rewriting the first chapter as I now have a clear of view of where I want to take the story.**  
 **Also from the original red ghost I'll be creating a small one shot based upon the academy spar tournament where Inazuma Godai and a certain descendant of Madara's get into a spar that will ultimately change her prospects in the game of power.**  
 **One more thing I've created a Tumblr blog that brings this universe to life visually. But also, to dive deeper into by telling you about myths or legends of various clans, villages and lands. Or even give you the backgrounds of minor characters who don't receive their own story. You can basically call it visual encyclopedia of this world.**  
 **Here's the link:**

* * *

Letting out a pain filled gasp from the horrible pain that had been building from constantly being badly beaten for the past two days in various ambushes by either Geiru or Ayumi. He can feel the bruises, the stinging for slashes and the burns from various fire jutsu all over him. Slumping over his new horse's fine leather saddle as a stinging feeling entered his neck and darkness greeted his vision. The last thing he heard was a feminine voice growling in the back of his mindscape "Let's see how you fair against a goddess!"

Amaterasu had been awoken from slumber by the desperate bloodlust that had been running through her young charge's veins as he tried in failed desperation to fight back against this superior fighter. Pushing him to of his mindscape with one vicious push so that he could being healing numerous wounds that littered his body and the sight of these wounds made her blood boil. The vengeful sun goddess had entered the playing field and she intended to burn her enemies into ashes after finding out why they hunted down a child like an animal.

Angrily he lifted his head from his horse's silky black mane, his eyes glowing red like an angry blaze that burned brightly for one reason, vengeance. Jumping down from the panting horse who had stopped after her charge had entered an unconscious state. Darkly swaggering forward into the middle of the stone and dirt filled mountain road as he silently waited for the man or girl to appear.

Suddenly he felt the man and girl's chakra in the air, a grin of bloodlust made it is way across his lips when the two enemies appeared within his sight. He let out a vicious laugh before speaking in dark amusement "You're here at last! Now we can begin!"

"Katon: Bakuhatsu (Fire release: Blast)" spitting out a vicious blast of fire that sailed towards the two with deadly consequences in mind. Ignoring the intense heat from the flame as he calmly stepped inside of them without being burned even once.

"What are you?!" exclaimed the girl in frighten which she saw him saunter through the blaze without a single burn in sight.

"Chimei-tekina sutoraiki (Deadly Strike)" he heard a scream from his right side before he felt Geiru barreling down on him with swing of right fist that headed towards him with dangerous precision. He merely reached up and caught the fist with ease.

"Are you alright, daughter?" questioned Geiru before his daughter gave him a frighten nod and then he was forced to grimace when he felt the boy's hold tighten like he was going to crush it into dust.

Ayumi appeared on the other side attempting to slam her left elbow down on his forehead but failed as he flipped away with an elegant grace that wasn't there before.

"Something is different about him! He moves with an experience that wasn't there before and acts like a trained killer compared to the frighten boy from our last few clashes" commented Ayumi.

Lifting his head from his crouching position to reveal glowing red eyes as he states mischievously "That's for me to know never find out." Spitting out a blast of fire on to the ground itself that quickly formed a burning storm around him.

"Katon: Kasai no Arashi (Fire release: Fire Storm)" he stated when a blast of fire shot up in front of his face before he pointed a finger directly at them and a tendril of fire launched itself at them.

Watching his enemies hopped further back, he wordlessly flared out his chakra that formed a series off blazing fireballs that the they couldn't see through the blazing storm. Shifting into a powerful spin inside the storm as he uttered the words "Katon: Chirasu (Fire release: Scatter)"

Stopping the spin as he watched happily as the series of fireballs scattered to the wind before raining down on the stunned man from all sides like fiery meteors. Using this as another opportunity to perform another technique "Katon: Bakuhatsu- tekina hashira (Fire release: Explosive pillar)"

Spitting out a pillar of fire directly in the middle of flaming storm before it sprang forward and exploded on contact when it reached the still stunned Ayumi who couldn't escape its fiery grip. Geiru screamed out "Ayumi!"

Geiru turned to face him hissing out "You killed her! One of my beloved daughters!" The anguish written on Geriu's face would have been truly heartbreaking if only he was moved by it but sadly he wasn't.

Eyeing amusement as he stated tauntingly "She should have moved when she had the chance and she would still be here."

Watching calmly as the man threw himself directly down on him shifting into a simple spin before slamming his elbow down on the ground where he once stood. "Erubosuramu (Elbow Slam)" he thought silently as he recognized this technique from a clash her charge faced during his first night of horrors.

The man growled in frustration but continued to grab him before shifting into a powerful spin and slamming him down on the mountain wall. The man spat viciously "Suramingu dosa (Slamming motion)!" while he tried to deal with the shock of such a blow.

Growing angrier as his hands dug into the mountain wall from how hard his grip was and blood silently ran down the lower wall. The red in his eyes flashed even brighter than before with a burst of strength he smashed the man into an opposite wall.

Eyeing the intense fire storm that still danced in the air as a plan immediately presented itself to him, giving the man a dark smirk that promised victory. Speaking up calmly "Katon: Osoroshi Tora (Fire release: Vengeful tiger)"

Holding out his left hand as he beckoned the flames closer before manipulating them into a furious tiger that had only one thing on its mind, vengeance. The furious tiger shot forward with a wild burst of speed before gripping the man in its fiery grip and tossing him across every surface in the same furious way that is master felt inside. Smiling victoriously at this site as he boldly asked, "Would you like to tell me why you've been chasing me?"

Sitting down on a rock behind while he waited for an answer to his question, while the furious tiger continued to take its anger on the slowly bloodied and beaten man. Lounging on the rock arrogantly before he said "I can wait as long I need too! You'll break eventually."

The stubborn man refused to break no matter how times the tiger slammed him around into wall or floor and this had him gritting his teeth tightly. He watched calmly as the man suddenly managed to break free of the tiger's hold.

Speaking up in a taunting tone "Congratulations you freed yourself from my vengeful tiger! No one has managed a feat like that in centuries! Let's see how you fair against far deadlier jutsu!" His voice took on a sinister tone with the last sentence.

Beckoning the flames over from the silently waiting tiger to form a pair of wings that extended from his shoulder blades down to the farthest mountain trail which was about 10 feet long. Swiftly he lifted his hands up to form the tora sign which gave the flames permission to shoot forward like the wings of an angry phoenix that was taking flight to exact its vengeance.

"Katon: Shi no Tsubasa (Fire release: Wings of Death)" he stated calmly as he watched the intense flames touch the man when he tried to bat away the intense flames before he darted over to hide behind a huge rock for cover.

Frowning coldly before he simply slammed is hands down that slowly turned the ground red in color before a ruinous firestorm shot out from below and started to destroy everything in its path. "Katon: Hametsu – tekina hakai (Fire release: Ruinous destruction)"

"Uzumaki keri (Whirlpool kick)!" shouted a voice as he brought his arms into a simple defensive position to block a kick that spun as fast as a whirlpool.

Covering his foot in chakra as he simple tacked it against the ground as a blast of fire shoot up shattering the earth all around him. Proudly stating "Katon: Kudaketa Chikyu (Fire release: shattered earth)" before frowning when Geiru continuously flipped himself away from the blast of fire that followed him like a dog with a bone.

Quickly thinking of a plan before he readily spat out a small amount of ash forming into chain from ash "Katon: Hai chen (Fire release: Ash chain)"

Swinging up the chain into the air and grinning happily when the chain wrapped itself around the Geiru leg when he shot into the air to perform another taijutsu move he was certain of it. Crouching to the ground as he slammed his right hand down viciously summoning a blast of fire that scorched the earth as it shot off into the sky.

"Katon: Shodo (Fire release: Scorched Earth)" he though to himself as he watched the man tumble into the hard mountain ground, smiling at this as he quickly shot into action once more. Spitting out fire that quickly formed four prisons around the unmoving enemy that quickly formed a fiery prison that the man couldn't escape if he didn't want to be burned.

"Katon: Kakei-kei (Fire release: Fire prison)!" he crows happily at his trapped enemy.

Just for safety measures he reached for his katana in sheath before unsheathing it with a simple clack at his unmoving enemy. Forcefully he spoke "You will tell me why you and your daughter have been hunting me down for days on end! What do you want with me?! And why did you kill my target?!"

When the man refused to speak he viciously slammed the blunt side of his blade across his face while shouting "What's the matter you gonna spill it or not?!"

Impatiently he waited for the man to speak before viciously smacking the man's face with sharp side of his blade this time, "Well! Will you speak now!"

"Your clan started this war!" spat the man through clenched teeth while trying to fight the pain through his many wounds.

Seeing red as he reached through the flames and yanked the man into an upright position while spitting out "I don't give a flying fuck about some war a clan started with your clan! This is between you and me! And in my opinion, you started this! Now tell me what you know!"

"Never!" spat the man directly in his face that had him unconsciously cover his fist in fire before viciously slamming the man down on to the ground with an uppercut. Jumping down on the man again as he pulled back his fist aggressively while shouting "Alright then if you won't talk! I'll just keep beating until you do!"

Slamming down another blow his right hand as he let out an animalistic scream before savagely smacking the man's head to the other side. Running down blow after blow that sent blood flying every where and his skin on his fist cracking from how harshly he was using his hands. Pulling away to catch his breathe while taking in big gulps he eyed the man in front of him. His face was bloodied and beaten beyond recognition, he was sure some scars would form or maybe not since he was an Uzumaki.

"Good let him remember he brought this upon himself" he spat in his mind before once again unleashing the toll that the last two nights had taken on him both physically and mentally. It felt good to unleash those feelings upon the man responsible for creating them.

For an hour, he continuously beat him until point that his fist where slowly turning black and blue from the strain of continuously hitting something in a harsh manner. Suddenly he heard a pain filled gasp before a broken voice spoke up "Wait!"

Halting his bruised fist inches away from the man's face as he looked down at him and spoke "Are you ready to tell me everything?"

His enemy nodding defeatedly which caused a grimace of pain to cross his mouth, speaking up in a pain filled rasp "The Senju and Uzumaki are planning an attack. They been hearing rumors for the past few years that the Uchiha clan has been secretly surviving for the last nine hundred years. They sent my daughter Ayumi and me to figure out if these rumors we're true or false. If it proved to be true I was supposed to follow my target back to his home."

"That's not everything! There's holes in that story!" just when he was about to slam his fist down again the man spoke up again "That's all I was told! But there was one more thing I was supposed to speak of."

Curiously he asked, "What was the last thing you're supposed to say?" The man chuckled despite the pain and said, "That the Uzumaki and Senju will always be dominate over the Uchiha even after nine hundred years."

Biting back his tongue as he instead asked, "How did you know I was an Uchiha child." The man's drifted towards his neck where he first the necklace that Izuna had given him as a good luck charm and then around the side of his neck was a small Uchiha fan that had been carved the night he was born.

"All Uchiha foot soldiers have that fan carved into their neck the day they are born so that other foot soldiers would instantly recognize them as Uchiha. It was a hidden symbol of a system that had worked for the last nine hundred years!" he thought to himself as his eyes continued to stare at that symbol on his neck.

Aloud he said, "So deduced I was an Uchiha only from a symbol on my neck and my necklace is what you are saying."

The man gave him a cunning smirk through blood covered lips as he said, "If that's what you would like to think." Suddenly a symbol glowed on the man's wrist, he jumped back a few feet meet as the man disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Growling angrily as he spat "Damn it!" smash a fist into the mountain wall and he ignored the pain as he angrily stalked over to his patiently waiting horse.

Pulling at his horse's reins as he thought over what the man said, muttering to himself "Yes we are back and one day shall become whole again. Then we shall see Uzumaki and Senju who is the most powerful clan when we descend on upon you as a horde of horse's carrying blood thirsty warriors." Suddenly he slumped over unconsciously as the goddess retreated into his mindscape and horse calmly trotted towards home its new home.

Opening his eyes as he tried to not shift around since he knew it would only cause pain from the wounds and bruises that had slowly been building up from various skirmishes over the last two days. But he couldn't help himself and eventually he felt the urge to move, when he did he was amazed to find that all the wounds seemed to have disappeared as thought never there.

"What happened while I pasted out? Where did my wounds and scars go? Things don't heal that fast?! Why are my hands so badly bruised like they been beating something for hours on end?!" various questions raced through his mind while his eyes darted all over his body to confirm what he already knew. Glancing up he was surprised to see that he was standing before the two small mountains that guarded the entrance of the canyon that had always been his home.

"When did I get home?" sighing in frustration when he couldn't answer that question, "I should be thankful to Amaterasu that I managed to get home when I did." He remembered the various deadly skirmishes over the last two days, "Or I would be dead right now."

Using his shaking right to reach inside of his pouch for some bandages for his cracked and bleeding hands that shook like leaves in pain underneath the chilly morning air. Biting his lip as a hiss escaped them when he first started to wrap the white bandages around his left hand before doing the same to right hand.

Gently tugging at his horse's reins, the horse began to shift forward into a gentle trot as it waded between the two small narrow mountains that guarded his home. Immediately deciding that he would head to inform his father that the mission was done. But also, to tell him all that happened on the mission that he could remember.

Entering the bustling camp that held large groups of tents both big and small that formed a large circle in the shape of an Uchiha fan, various camp fires blazing in front of them and groups of family sitting in front of them to cook the day's morning meal. Large groups of children were playing around the camp among them he could see his friends Rina, Moeka and Shinya arguing the way they always did with Rina the positive, Shinya the neutral and Moeka the negative.

"Still it's highly amusing to watch them argue over the smallest or biggest of things!" an amused smile made its way across his lips as he remembered all the amusing adventures the four of them had gotten into in this camp, half had been started through an argument.

He watched Rina shout at Moeka for something that she said while Shinya tried to drag her away before she smacked him into the dirt with a powerful blow. Suddenly a woman with dark olive skin, a round face that held an excitable pair of amber eyes, and straight ash brown hair that reached her waist.

He instantly recognized "Her as the triplet's mother named Kyoto." A man hurriedly followed her to drag the warring siblings a part.

The triplet's father had spiky black hair that reached his lower back, an angular face with a pair of cold gray eyes, and ivory colored skin. Their father shouted out with frustration "That's enough! Can you three can not go one day without warring with each other!" which was surprising since he didn't usually show so much emotion.

Suddenly he spotted his brother Izuna playing tag with a distant cousin Hikaku who had also become like a little brother to him after the death of true older brother out of the corner of his eye. The sight of them both laughing innocently unware of the darkness this world held was like a balm to the wound on his heart that this mission had formed there.

"Stay happy for as long as you can little brothers."

Turning to face forward again where he quickly spotted his own tent and he forced his horse into a swift galop to reach his home after all that he had been through. A few minutes later he reached his tent that was in the center of the camp showed off the rank of his family which was the leader of the camp and that meant their tents were placed in the middle for better protection.

Throwing himself off the still moving horse in a show of excitement as he landed on the grass in a crouching motion while his horse came to a stop. Grabbing an apple from the wooden crate outside as he handed into to the snorting horse while saying "Thank you Kanshi-sha for bringing me home safely."

Quietly he started to sneak into the tent before stopping he heard his father's stern voice "He's on a mission, don't worry he's skilled enough to handle a low-level assassination."

That nearly made him roll his eyes into the back of his head as he thought "Yeah right! Some low-level mission you sent me on! I was nearly killed multiple times by that man!" Thinking this made him remember the red headed man and his silver eyes who chased through the mountains for two days which made him bristle in anger.

"Come to think of it, I didn't catch a single sight of that man when I awoke this morning! I wonder what happened and where he went?" He never got to answer his own question as his father's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"You saw his skills during that battle with his cousin, he'll come back unharmed. If he doesn't return tomorrow I'll go out and search for himself myself, will that cease your worrying my love?"

Eyes popping out of his head as he thought "What the hell?!" Sliding further into the tent as he hid behind the wooden furniture near the entrance where he would catch sight of something that would make him question his entire existence long after he saw it.

His father was laying shirtless next to the same finely dressed man that he noticed had brought soft smiles to his father's face before he left for his first mission. The man in question gave his father a look of passion, the kind that couldn't be burned out by time itself and he pulled his father in for a deep kiss that showed that he agreed with his father's plan.

Biting his tongue down until at some point it began to bleed as he eyed the scene in front of him in shock that he wouldn't recover from tonight. Just when he was about to turn away he heard his father speak again "So you agree Jochi?"

"Jochi! Where have I heard that name before?" His mind raced through the memories of the last days as that name sounded familiar to him. Suddenly he put the name together with a certain story that had heard before his clash with his cousin Arslan.

"Is he the Jochi that my aunt Altansarnai wanted mother to marry? If so why would he be kissing my father with such passion?" he only made himself for confused as he didn't have all the pieces just yet.

"Of course, my love" the man now named Jochi said an iron tone that seemed to command his strong father's attention and then he said, "You must tell me how the boy managed to come across the sword of my ancestor Nabikasu."

"It's a long tale" stated his father with a prideful smirk before Jochi added "I've got all the time I need for you to tell me the tale."

Jochi drug an elegant finger down his father as he turned on his side which made him suppress a gasp as he thought "He looks exactly like me but with hair that was a beautiful shade of black that looked like it belonged to a raven's feather's." Watching as his father told the tale to Jochi where a proud yet arrogant smirk graced the man's face when the tale ended.

"That was indeed an interesting tale, he's proving to be a powerful shinobi from what I've seen" stated Jochi proudly with a hint of pride flashing in his eyes.

"So, you been watching his training secessions?" questioned his father as Jochi nodded with an elegantly that belonged to the noble class.

"Who knows he might be as strong as my ancestor especially since he wields that sword "boasted Jochi with a pride that was usually associated with a parent. "He might" mused his father with a quieter pride that appeared briefly before becoming hidden once again.

Deciding he had enough shocking surprises for the day, he made the quick decision to leave before he was discovered due to not being able to contain his shock if he saw another thing happen. The last words he heard were spoken by Jochi who said "Bidnii khuu."

These words confused him as he didn't understand the meaning of them but at the same time they felt instinctively familiar to him like he should be speaking the language himself. Quickly hoping atop his newly named horse as he took off into a fierce galop towards his favorite spot to take his mind off the shocking scene he just witnessed.

Pushing past various branches or brambles that headed his way as he charged through the forest towards his destination. Numbly he clutched at the reins of his horse as his mind replayed every second of that shocking scene and when he finally managed to shake it off he thought only one thing "I don't even know who I am anymore?!"

Angrily suppressing the tears that he wouldn't allow to fall as his mind flashed back to the man named Jochi who he resembled so much in appearance and in personality. "Or so my mentor pointed out when she said I was arrogant" remembering the arrogant smirk that Jochi wore on his lips.

Reaching his favorite clearing as he spotted his horse to allow his horse to rest and graze to his heart's content in the clearing. Sitting in front of the clear blue river where he saw a young reflection of the man named Jochi staring at him back, angrily he tried to wipe it away so that he could forget these new thoughts that had him questioning if he was his father's son or was he the child of Jochi with whom his mother had an affair with.

"Of course, I'm my father's son!" he angrily exclaimed in his mind before his thought turned to why his father who hated nobles was sleeping with one which only led to make things even more complex for him. Making him want to scream and rage at world because no matter how much he kept repeating to himself that he was his father's son it only made the truth much clearer to him.

"I will demand the truth my father! I have right to know if I am his son or not!" clenching his fist tightly in a boiling rage that the peaceful clearing didn't seemed to be calming. In fact, it was doing the opposite being alone with raging and questioning mind seemed to make his rage only grow bigger.

Letting out a scream of frustration followed by blasting out a fierce burst of fire over the calm river as the confused boy poured out his complex emotions that witnessing the scene brought about. Suddenly he was taken out of his stewing rage when a voice said, "Excellent you're ready to begin training!"

Whirling as quickly bowed while saying respectful "Chizue-sensei." He tried to keep the anger hidden in his voice.

Chizue Taka didn't question him about his angry state and instead made the decision to say, "Let's use all that anger to begin training, eh?"

Nodding his head as he silently he waited for further instruction as his sensei said, "Well start with tree walking." Instead of objecting to relearning something which she noticed when she said, "Good your starting to learn to curve the arrogance that you haven't yet earned."

"The type of tree walking exercises I'm talking aren't the basic walking up a tree that your various teachers showed you. The first exercise you're going to do is simply exercise while walking up the tree. You ask how I'm going to do this exercise it's simple depending on the movement you're going to shift chakra from feet to hands and then back forth."

His teacher clapped her hands together saying "Let's begin training! First, you'll start with a simple kicking movement while walking up the tree and then down where you'll then movement into another exercise. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Nodding his head to show that he understands as he gathered chakra to his feet and began to walk up a random tree.

Sending up kick after kick as he made his way up the tree, by the time he reached the top he was already exhausted but still he continued onwards. "Now you'll be doing pushes up!"

Taking a gulp of air as he shifted chakra to his hands before he started to slip down the and thinking quickly he coated his toes in chakra to help his stick to the tree trunk. "Very good figuring out the second half of the exercise which is to convert chakra to two places at once!"

Performing a set of pushups up the tree before spinning around to do the same on his way down. "Now you'll perform a set of sit ups."

Converting chakra to the places where it needed to be as he set out performing sit ups the tree and by the time he reached the top he was completely exhausted. He knew he couldn't stop no matter how tired he got as he desired to get stronger and, so he would by pushing through the pain and exhaustion.

"I'll give my blood, sweat and tears if that's what it takes to measure up to man that was called the conqueror."

"That's enough of that exercise for the day." His mentor's voice cut through his thoughts when he reached the bottom of the tree. Standing up as he ignored the shaking of his hand that were in a world of pain after the intense exercise he had performed on the tree.

"Don't worry your hands will become used to it after a while of performing this exercise" stated his mentor before she said, "Next, you'll practice you're taijutsu kata's while walking up the tree."

Speaking up this as he said, "From what I understand is that these exercises you are teaching me are killing two birds with one stone."

"Very good! Yes, that is the point of these exercises is to increase your chakra control while performing other things such as ninjutsu or in this case taijutsu. It's how I trained my students and you'll teach your own apprentices the same way one day." Fighting through another bout of exhaustion as he covered his fight in chakra only to perform the same kata's that he had shown her before he left for his first mission.

For hours underneath his mentor's watchful eyes, he continuously practiced the kata's of taijutsu while walking up the tree. Before moving on to perform the basic swordsmanship which had his mentor fuming as she set about correcting each stance which had confused at first but when he did the corrections he liked the results that they brought. Next, she made him perform kunai and shuriken throwing exercises while walking up the tree again. After that she forced him to perform all the ninjutsu he knew as she stated the last time she studied certain moves that he performed that needed to be corrected to unleash their full potential. The last exercise she taught him today was a new technique that was called "Katon: Hi no wa (Fire release: Wheel of Fire)"

When she performed the technique, she summoned a group of fireballs that formed a glowing wheel behind her that surged forward into the forest when she released the tora sign.

"Now you perform the technique" commanded his mentor which made him go over every single detail that his mentor to analyze the secrets of this new technique. Within only two training secessions with his knew mentor he already started to learn that every technique has a secret behind that can unleash its full potential.

Taking a deep breathe before he breathed out a stream of fire that formed a wheel of fire behind him that surged forward into the forest when he released his hands from the tora sign.

"Not bad for the first time but it still did less destruction than my technique. You will come tomorrow prepared to practice this technique and you will destroy a foot of this forest before we move on to any new techniques."

"I understand sensei" giving his mentor a proper goodbye by bowing his head in a respectful manner, tiredly grabbing the reins of horse who stood in this clearing for hours like a loyal friend as they headed home from the training he performed today.

The harsh yet fulfilling training secession had managed to calm the boiling rage that had simmering inside of him hours earlier. However, he didn't know how he would react if he saw his father and the man named Jochi together. The innocent illusions that he held their relationship under had been shattered after witnessing that scene and now it had him questioning his father in a way he never though was possible. Just even sparing a few seconds to reflect on it seemed to only bring back that boiling anger from earlier.

"Don't think about them anymore! For if everyone sees you they'll assume something's wrong and no matter how mad you are at your friend you cannot shout his secrets in the middle of the entire camp! You'll embarrass him and shame yourself!"

Letting out an angry breath before he set about thinking of the things that he could tell his younger brothers about the mission he went on but of course with editing out certain things. So that they could keep their innocence longer where he has now lost his and is under no more illusions of the world he lives and works in.

When he reached the camp, he was immediately surrounded by his younger brothers Izuna and Hikaku who hadn't seen him enter the camp earlier. They eagerly set about questioning him on his mission and where he managed to find a horse at. Patiently answering each question in way that he reserved only for those he loved but especially these two.

"You're finally back!" exclaimed his normally unemotional grandmother who pulled him in a tight embrace before checking him with sharp grey eyes to make sure he came back without a scratch. When she had decided that he was okay she then stated, "You must inform your father that you are back."

Nodding his head as he brushed past the clothe entrance and what he saw had him seeing red all over again, standing next to Tajima was the man who had questioning his entire identity. Clamping down on his tongue to keep himself from unleashing the searing hot rage he felt.

"So, you've returned from your mission" stated Tajima as he nodded instead of replying since speaking would for sure unleashing his temper. Swiftly moving his tight yet shaking fists behind his back to hide the physical effect of his anger as his father stated stoically "Can you not speak anymore, boy?"

Deciding to take the same route his father as he merely eyed him stoically as the finely dressed man eye's darted between them with interest in those obsidian eyes. The battle of wills was broken by Jochi saying easily "Why don't you introduce me to this son?" Observantly he noticed something flash inside Jochi's eyes when he mentioned the word son and flied it away for later when he confronted his father for the truth.

His father's eyes quickly studied Jochi's face before he let out a sigh before saying "This is my fifth son Madara."

Jochi smiled pleasantly down at him before saying elegantly "I've been looking forward to meeting you since my dear friend Tajima sent me that letter years ago informing me of you. My name is Jochi of the Taka family and I would like send my condolences about your dear mother." He then held his hand out that he had removed from his long sleeve in an elegant manner.

Spitting in his mind "Dear friend, yeah right?! You mean lover! And I don't need your condolences about my beloved mother!" stewing in ever growing rage on the inside while he gave the man a tight smile that he hoped didn't show his anger. However, despite returning Jochi's smile he refused to shake his hand and after a few more seconds of him holding his hand out to be taken.

He watched as Jochi quirked his eyebrow and sent his father an unreadable look, "Madara!" hissed his father dangerously. Foolishly he returns his father's glare showing a hint of rage that he's been feeling on the inside, unknown to him when he did this his eyes started to flicker red like flames.

His father sent a burst of killing intent that left Jochi slightly shuddering but he on the other hand simply stood there as that no longer scared him after surviving what he had been through for the past few days. Quirking an eyebrow as if to say is that all you have for me, "Perhaps we should move on" stated Jochi diplomatically not wanting the confrontation to turn physical.

His father stalked off towards the camp fire outside where they ate each meal. Instead of being filled with shame at anger his father he wore a triumphant smirk that he flashed at the silently observing Jochi when he sauntered past him

Sitting at the camp fire ready to receive his evening meal he noticed Jochi's secret attempt to comfort his father who ignored it and instead silently sent him looks of suppressed anger. Ignoring this he set about eating his stew that was covered in mountain rabbit and filled with grain rice.

"Tajima-sama!" shouted a masculine voice as a young man came towards at a furious speed clutching tightly at a piece of paper. The young man took a deep breath before shifting into a bow as he said, "I'm sorry for disturbing your meal but there is something urgent that requires your attention!"

His father stoic face remaining unfazed as he stood saying "Very well follow me." The young man rushed after him.

"I believe we got off on the wrong foot earlier after all you must be very tired after traveling for so many days" stated Jochi soothingly as he looked at him.

Sending Jochi a cold smirk as he said, "Oh know I'm fine actually!"

Jochi's smile silently tighten as he gritted his teeth and a flash of smoldering anger appeared in those obsidian eyes before disappearing a second later. Meanwhile his grandmother observed this with a look in her eyes that he immediately recognized as the reason people called her Akuma no josei. A look of pure rage that made her grey eyes become even more feral it would frighten even his father into silence when directed at him. He feared it was going to be his turn to receive that frightening look.

Before his grandmother could even utter a single word, his father appeared in the clearing saying in a dangerous tone that matched his aura "Madara you will tell me everything that happened on that mission, now!" he exclaimed during the last part.

His father stalked away from the camp into the forest nearby before whirling demanding once again "What happened on that mission?"

Suddenly without warning he could remember most of his mission as it all came back to him and he clutched at his forehead in pain. Allowing the pain to pass before he began to tell what he remembered in descriptive detail to his father. However, when he reached the end of the tale and told his father what the man named Geiru said. He realized that there was something missing in between the middle and the end.

"And something big" he thought as he glanced down at his badly bruised fist that still shook underneath his white bandages but felt better and better as each hour passed. If he would have looked closer at his hands he would have immediately noticed flashes of fire darting across his skin that slowly made the bruises fade.

Coming back into the present as he heard his father hissed out one word with great fury "Senju!" before snapping out "Come Madara!"

Watching as his father stormed back to the camp where the rest of his family were stilling their warm meals and just thinking of that made his stomach growl. Swiftly running after his father so he could reach the camp faster and finish his evening meal, all the training he endured today had increased his appetite tenfold.

When he finally reached the camp fire he noticed Jochi looking up at Tajima with great concern in his eyes but also frustration left over from earlier. Ignoring this as he proceeded to dig into his bowl with great vigor.

"You sure are hungry tonight?!" exclaimed his grandmother when he held out his bowl for seconds of the delicious stew.

"I did lots of training today with my mentor" he said simply before inhaling the stew once again when the bowl was back in his hands. Looking up to ask for thirds when he noticed his grandmother was continuing to look at Tajima and Jochi with a certain look in their eyes.

Before he could even speak his grandmother said coldly "Tajima and Jochi I would like to have a word with you inside the tent." Beckoning them to follow her inside the tent growing curious he decided to sneak over to listen in.

"Where you are going back brother?" questioned his little brother who followed him, and he turned around to quietly shush him before saying "You'll find out soon enough if you are patient." Picking Izuna up as he snuck ever closer towards the entrance of the tent trying to make out the words of his grandmother.

"Tajima, you will tell me the truth!" hissed his grandmother while his nonchalantly "What truth?" Peeking through the tent where he watched his grandmother violently smashing a dish on to the ground which made Jochi recoil in fright when he saw the feral look in Senyu's eyes.

"The truth! Do you think I am an idiot, my son?!" meanwhile his father continued to say, "I don't know what you speak of?"

His grandmother's face turned furious as she hissed out "Don't play this game with me, my son! You know what I speak of!"

His father's eyes suddenly flashed with understanding at what his grandmother was speaking of before he said coldly "We will not speak about this topic anymore tonight."

"Oh yes we will" shouted his grandmother ferally before his whirled around violently with a look of anger that matched his grandmother's "Do not question me on this any further! It's none of your concern!"

Realizing that they were heading to the entrance of the tent as his grandmother continued to demand the truth from his father and he felt disappointed that he wouldn't learn the answers he needed tonight. Stumbling backwards as he turned to head back to the camp when a voice exclaimed "Hello little brothers!"

What he saw were his three older brothers standing in front of the camp fire dressed in the gear of a ninja from the clan the same as what he wore during his first solo mission. "So, your back from your first mission" stated Kazuki sweetly before adding "Will have to celebrate your success then!"

He thought bitterly "What success?" but plastered a huge smile on his face anyways to make his brother Kazuki happy.

"What we're you doing never the entrance of the tent? Where is father and grandmother?" questioned Kenji seriously which caused him to turn pale. Before he could think of an excuse that sounded reasonable to him their father decided to make their presence known.

"You three are back, good. We need to discuss something tomorrow as a camp" stated Tajima seriously which had his three older sons nodding their head but they each looked confused in their own ways.

"Are you okay, father?" Kazuki asked with concern as he studied his father's angered filled face and his father said, "I'm fine."

Glancing behind his older brother Takaya who stood in front him as he observantly studied the face of Jochi whose eyes showed an emotion that he would day recognize when he finally learned the truth from his father but for now it only made him feel confused that he would direct such a look towards his brothers.

"It's time for bed" his father stated while ignoring the objections of Takaya who wanted to know what was going on that very second. His father silence those very quickly by saying, "You'll know like everyone else will tomorrow."

Laying next to his younger brother Izuna on their side of the tent as he struggled to fall asleep because he was analyzing the conversation between his father and grandmother. The conclusion he arrived to was that his father was hiding something that had to with Jochi.

"I intend to figure it out for no matter how it takes." He thought before closing his eyes to dream of the things that boys his age dream of.

The next day, he stood among the crowd of various Uchiha Shinobi and Kunoichi's that had answered Tajima's summons. His second brother grumbled grumpily "I can't wait to figure out what he wants so that I can go back to bed."

"You need to get in bed earlier and you wouldn't be so tired in the morning" lectured Kazuki in a paternal manner that could at times be extremely annoying.

"Why don't you shut up, annoying pest" snapped Takaya hot temperedly while Kazuki's eyes shined with hurt before he said, "How dare you!"

"Both of you silence your self's and act like proper Uchiha's should" stated his eldest brother Kenji seriously when he turned around to give them a warning look.

Turning forward to face his father as he waited for the last of Uchiha warriors to enter the forest so that the quickly summoned meeting could begin. His father then cleared his throat saying, "Good you're all here we can begin."

"A battle is upon us in the coming weeks" his father said suddenly which immediately made many in the crowd whisper in disbelief.

Watching his father studied the crowd with an unreadable look in his eyes before saying "That's is the truth, my fourth son Madara was attacked and hunted down by two Uzumaki shinobi with a purpose in mind."

So intently focused on watching his father rile the crowd up that he never noticed his two older brothers look at with various expressions of worry in their own way. Someone in the crowd shouted angrily "And what was the purpose of hunting down a child?" Many in the crowd murmured in agreement with this question.

"I'm glad you asked Kai" stated his father before adding "The purpose was to hunt down an Uchiha child and kill him to send a message to our entire clan that the Uzumaki and Senju will always remain supreme over us."

Suddenly this sent the crowd into a series of furious shouts while his father's face wore a smirk that looked like it was saying checkmate. He on the other hand was confused as to why his father said what he said and thought "That's not what I told him!"

"He's manipulating the crowd to unite in a common for the battle, little one" stated a feminine voice inside his mindscape.

Feeling more confused he replied back "What do you mean?" as the feminine explained "It what every great leader does when he wants to go to war. He unites the banner men under one which means more can be accomplished than an army with divided ambitions."

"I understand now, he manipulated people for a common cause." The feminine voice chuckled "Very good! Now continue paying attention and you might just learn something else today."

"So, what shall we do? We cannot let this insult against pass!" shouted an Uchiha kunoichi angrily which made the crowd shouted their agreements.

"Of course, we're going to do something. We shall wage war on the Senju and Uzumaki clans along with anyone who gets in our way" stated his father with a gleam in his eyes.

"I agree" shouted one voice before another stated the same thing and soon there was a song of agreement echoing throughout the forest.

"Since we agree we shall begin preparing our people for all out warfare with the Senju and Uzumaki clans" stated his father seriously before the crowd dispersed back to their original tasks for the day.

"So, we're really going to wage war over this" questioned his brother Kenji while Takaya who looked to be agreeing with that statement about going to war but his third brother Kazuki simply stared at him with concern in his eyes.

"Yes, we cannot let this insult slide by" stated his father before turning to him and saying, "As I told you a few weeks ago you shall be joining on this war campaign on the frontlines."

"Yes, father I shall make you proud" he stated pridefully which made his father lips form into a cold smirk before Takaya entered the conversation by saying "Will need to have your wear gear made for you. Come on little brother I have many war stories to tell you."

Allowing his second brother to drag him away while began to already tell him the time that he clashed with an Inuzuka in battle who called herself the lone wolf. Quietly listening to the story while he tried to absorb the fact that was about to go to war for the first time while most children his age where still in basic training for the shinobi arts.

30 minutes later, he found himself being measured while being tugged and pulled in very direction, so the clan elders could begin sewing his wartime outfit that every Uchiha was forced to wear out on the field of battle.

"That should be good enough" muttered one of elders which the other women agreed with and he was then allowed to leave for now but would have to return in the next few days.

A few days later he stood next to his three brothers in his new war gear ready to wage war. It was the traditional deel of the clan since the days of the sage of six path and if it was being honest in his opinion this was not something that a warrior wore into battle. When he objected to wearing it, his father stated that every Uchiha warrior that enters battle must wear the traditional clothing just as their ancestors did when they waged wars.

"More like to honor the ancient tradition of a broken clan that doesn't like change when we should modernize ourselves."

Gripping the reins of his new war horse Kanshi-sha when suddenly his father gave the commanding signal and the hoard of horse descended the treacherous mountain trails of the hawk mountain. Batting away the dust that flew into his eyes while the hoard of horses kicked up a storm cloud of dust. Riding down the various twisting and turning mountain trails of hawk mountain gave him time to think about his hopes and fears of this battle.

"This another test for to prove my strength to myself and all the rest who doubt me. I will not fail!" he lifted his head up filled with determination.

Soon they reached the end of the mountain trails that lead into Konohagakure's forest below and he knew that the battle was about to begin. His father quietly stated "Katon: Kasai no Arashi (Fire release: Fire Storm)" he watched observantly as he took in a huge deep breath before unleashing a storm of fire upon the mountain trail forest entrance.

"Now" shouted his father in a commanding voice and the hoard of horses descended into the burning forest to wage on the people of the forest.

* * *

 **Explanation about the chakra control exercises:**  
 **For this story I wanted to create different kinds of chakra control exercises and these are two of them that I have imagined. They are basically taking the concept of killing two birds with one stone, teaching Madara chakra control but also to teach him other things at the same time which allows him to move more swiftly through training.**  
 **For instance, tree walking while exercising teaches him the ability to flow his chakra to any part of his body which increases the space that he can play with when it comes to ninjutsu. Another example is tree climbing while practicing taijutsu, this teaches even many things such as chakra control, concentration as it's harder to perform the kata's and how to fluctuate his chakra control perfectly every time to handle any environment or situation. The final example is tree walking while performing ninjutsu or throwing kunai and shuriken. This exercise teaches him to performing jutsu while increasing his chakra at the same time since he's using chakra and control at the same time. The kunai and shuriken aspect is so that he can learn to throw them at different heights and angles expanding his possibilities with them.**  
 **Original jutsu:**  
 **1\. Katon: Hi no wa (Fire release: Wheel of fire)- Breathing out a stream of fire that forms a wheel of fire that surges forward to destroy things when he releases the tora sign**  
 **2\. Katon: Bakuhatsu (Fire release: Blast)- Lets out a blast of fire at the enemy**  
 **3\. Chimei-tekina sutoraiki (Deadly Strike)- Swinging a right hook forward with deadly precision.**  
 **4\. Katon: Kasai no Arashi (Fire release: Fire Storm)- spitting a blast of fire on to the ground that quickly forms a storm of fire around the area and increases your use of fire jutsu**  
 **5\. Katon: Chirasu (Fire release: Scatter)- Stealthy summoning a series of fireballs before moving into a powerful spin to unleash them to rain down on the enemy.**  
 **6\. Katon: Bakuhatsu-tekina hashira (Fire release: Explosive pillar)- Spitting out a pillar of fire directly of the enemy that explodes on contact.**  
 **7\. Erubosuramu (Elbow Slam)- He launches into a simple spin and slams his elbow down on the enemy.**  
 **8\. Suramingu dosa (Slamming motion)- A powerful spin and slamming him down on to the mountain upside down.**  
 **9\. Katon: Osoroshi Tora (Fire release: Vengeful Tiger)- He forms a fierce tiger made from flames that rushes towards the enemy**  
 **10\. Katon: Shi no Tsubasa (Fire release: Wings of Death)- Usually building a visible amount of chakra that is guides nearby flames towards his arms like wings of fire. Ending on the tora sign that allows the flames to shoot forward like a phoenix spreading its wings by taking flight.**  
 **11\. Uzumaki Keri (Whirlpool Kick)- Sending forth a kick that spins as fast a whirlpool**  
 **12\. Katon: Hametsu- tekina Hakai (Fire release: Ruinous destruction)- Slamming their hands on the ground which slowly turns it red in color before a ruinous firestorm shoots up from below and starts to destroy everything in its path.**  
 **13\. Katon: Hai Chen (Fire release: Ash chains)- Forms a chain made of ashes**  
 **14\. Katon: Shodo (Fire release: Scorched Earth)- Slams his right hand on the ground viciously summoning a blast of fire that scorches the earth as it shoots up at the sky.**  
 **15\. Katon: Kakei-kei (Fire release: fire prison)- Summons four pillars of fire that forms a prison made of fire.**


	7. Chapter 7:Burning Forest

**We begin this chapter with a bang that starts off the burning force arc that is loaded with heartbreak for Madara and others. A warning to those reading this chapter it is a dark in nature but there is a reason for that. It is to showcase the brutal reality of this world and how they waged war but especially during the warring states era where things like this happened daily.**  
 **Ps: I'll be putting more information about these characters on Tumblr later. Also, if you have any questions put them in your comments and I'll try to answer them quickly.**

* * *

Leaving Kanshi-sha near the entrance of the burning forest while others steered their horses inside the burning forest, but he refused to have his loyal friend injured by the fires. Whispering in his horse "You stay hidden from the fighting and I will return for you" leaving his calm friend behind as he took off into the burning forest to wage war.

Entering the smoke-filled area as he threw himself directly into the intense battle that had only just begun. Immediately thrashing a young kunoichi across the face that sent her stumbling into another Uchiha kunoichi who set about showing what a real kunoichi was or, so she shouted. It didn't matter to him as he already on to the next opponent and he hoped this one didn't disappoint.

Clashing kunai with another Senju genin as the song of steel sang in his ears and got his blood pumping in excitement. Swinging the kunai forward in a vertical slash as he knocked away the tanto in the enemy's hold and swiftly ended the fight, wiping away the blood that splashed on his face before moving on to the next target.

Finding a new opponent a few minutes later, he immediately shouted out **"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu** (Fire release: Fireball jutsu)" Exhaling a massive orb of roaring fire that shot towards the stationary Senju who started to run through his own hand signs.

" **Doton: Doryuheiki** (Earth release: Mud Wall)" shouted the boy slammed his palms on the ground only to summon up a solid wall of earth that blocked his dangerous fire jutsu.

" **Katon: Bakuhatsu** (Fire release: Blast)" he unleashed a powerful blast of fire hoping that it would knock the hard wall of earth away.

When the blast of fire died down the earth wall had disappeared leaving behind a puddle of mud in its place and revealing the boy holding a snake sign. A dragon- like head formed to only shoot mud balls directly towards him.

" **Doton: Doryudan** (Earth release: Earth dragon bomb)!"

Growling angrily as he had to continuously dodge mud ball after mud ball that sailed towards him at high speeds. Thinking quickly on his feet as he exhaled a stream of fire that forms a wheel fire before shifting his hands into the Tora sign that allowed the wheel to shoot forward as he thought to himself **"Katon: Hi no wa** (Fire release: Wheel of Fire)"

It hit the boy directly which caused the volley of mudballs to cease their projection upon him, this filled him with disappointment since he still didn't find a challenging opponent yet. "Oh well I'll just continue searching for one."

Jumping into another fight this time it was a Senju kunoichi who immediately performed a series of hand signs before saying angrily **"Doton: Doryu taiga** (Earth release: Great mud river)" transforming the surface beneath his feet into a mud river. Grimacing when he saw this before he made the quick decision to back flip over the river of mud watching as it disappeared before landing on his feet.

Suddenly a series of mud and stone spikes shot towards him when he heard the words, **"Doton: Doryuso** (Earth release: Earth flow spears)" Jumping backwards while spikes continued to head straight towards him hoping to pierce him.

" **Katon: Bakuhatsu** (Fire release: Blast)!" he shot a blast of fire towards the earth spikes hoping that it would destroy them in time. Sighing in relief when he saw that spikes had been burned away in time so that they didn't pierce him.

" **Doton: Tsuchi nami no jutsu** (Earth release: Earth wave technique)" watching as the girl slammed her palm on to the ground that made the ground in front of them shift into a series of unstable waves.

" **Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu** (Fire release: Fireball jutsu)" shooting forward a massive orb of fire that sailed towards the girl that stopped the earth from shaking. Also, the left-over stones from earlier jutsu knocked her away into the force. He smirked at the sight of him defeating another enemy and he thought to himself "She was the best opponent yet!" He once again rushed into the heat of battle looking more exciting opportunities to grow stronger.

Throwing a blast of fire towards his right at a shell shocked Senju before turning to toss a kunai directly at one who was trying sneak behind to stab him in the back. Ignoring the splash of blood that rained down on him as he proceeded to kick away another Senju child with a vicious kick that had him hitting a tree with a bone crunching thud.

Suddenly he found himself in a bone crunching hold, he could feel his air supply slowly leaving him as the hold tighten and his vision started to meld into darkness. Stubbornly twisting his head slowly where he saw that he was in the grip of an adult that grinned with a look of dark victory flashing in those earth brown eyes. Giving the man a sly smile before bashing the side of his head into the man's which sent him tumbling back and loosened his grip enough that he could whip out a kunai that shifted into a vicious stabbing motion.

By this time, he was completely soaked in blood that would take days to wash away and it had been barely five minutes since the battle had begun. He thought victoriously "And I've managed to survive where others have fallen."

Watching as a pair of Senju and Uchiha kunoichi rolled past him viciously while clawing at each other with their bare hands like a cat fight. Another Uchiha shinobi smashed a Senju face into the harsh tree bark of the forest. One Senju Kunoichi clawed another Uchiha shinobi across the eyes like with a swipe of her metal nails. One Uchiha shinobi pushed two Senju shinobi into each other that sent them tumbling into the fiery forest below.

Suddenly a shadow appeared over him which disturbed him from his thought process. Whirling around only to find himself being slammed into the tree and a hand wrapped around his face. He found himself staring into a pair of familiar silver blue eyes that gleamed madly at him.

"Geiru Uzumaki or better known as the Bane" he thought to himself in instant recognition and horror that monster was back. Quickly he noted that there was a burn scar that across Geriu's cheek.

He then heard a mad chuckle as Geiru stated "So you noticed my scar. Would you like to know who put it there?"

He found himself fearfully nodding his head as Geiru's mad grin spread to the point that he thought it would spilt his face in half. Geiru then said, "I'll tell you, it was you who put this scar on face an everyday reminder of the daughter you almost stole from me!"

Noting two other young women stood behind Geiru one with a cold look that could freeze water and the other wore a grin that resembled her father's blood thirsty one. "But I don't remember putting a scar on his face and what does he almost stole from him?" he thought to himself in confusion.

"Do it father! Put a scar on his face just he did yours!" exclaimed the one who worn a grin which was exactly like Geiru's mad smirk before he said, "An excellent idea Akaki."

Akaki Uzumaki had almost the same looks of what he believed was her older sister, Ayumi Uzumaki. The only difference was the silverish grey eyes that still held the same blood thirsty gleam that had appeared in the eyes of her father and older sister. She wore sleeveless black shirt along with a pair of baggy black pants and wrapping that covered both her legs and arms thought these reached her elbows. Also covering her arms were a pair of black armor warmers that had the kanji for assassin emblazed on them.

The unnamed girl on the other hand had straight blood red hair that reached her chin in a professional manner and a pair of grey eyes while looking blood thirsty held a serious glint to them. She wore a long sleeved black shirt along with baggy black pants, white wrapping around her legs and black ninja sandals. The only pop color to be found on her was an obi wrapped around her waist that was dark blue in color and had waves designed on it.

He found himself being held over the hot flames and felt the intense heat brush against his face. While most people would feel fear, he didn't it almost as if he knew that the flames would never dare to harm him. Suddenly he felt Geiru being batted away with ferocity, he now found himself landing in the middle of the intense flames that covered the forest floor. Glancing up he saw his brothers fiercely attacking Geiru with finely honed teamwork that years on the battlefield had created for them.

Kenji shot forward with bone shattering punch leaving an opening that Geiru tried to exploit only to find Takaya in that very spot slamming a vicious elbow into his face. Meanwhile his third brother Kazuki elegantly jumped on the shoulders of both Kenji and Takaya who stood still as though they were expecting this movement. Kazuki kicked the disoriented Geiru with a vicious kick that sent him flying away so fast that Geriu's second daughter named Akaki had to catch him with all her body weight. Meanwhile the unnamed sister seemed to regard him coldly but jumped away to silently join her injured father and sister a few leagues away.

"What are you?!" shouted the girl whose face that once held a blood thirsty grin that was now wiped away and replaced with hysterical shock as she clutched her father tightly. Meanwhile the girl whose face that appeared so serious and cold among the various shinobi or kunoichi's whose faces showed everything that felt during the heat of battle was now silently gaping at him. Glancing down he noticed that the flames seemed to be spreading all around his body, but he wasn't screaming like a normal person that was being burned would.

Pulling himself up out of the flames before stepping out the flames that darted back to their normal place as though they hadn't touched him in the first place. Suddenly he found himself circled protectively by three brothers. Kenji standing in front of protectively but refusing to look in him in the eye for some reason, Takaya towards his left glowering angrily at the group of three tightly clenching his fist until they drew blood and Kazuki fretting over the way his mother used to when he returned from training badly injured.

"Are you alright? You aren't injured, are you? Are there any burns on body I saw you landing in the flames?"

Shaking his head yes that he was alright, but his over protective brother ignored this, and he began search for wounds or burns that covered his body only to come up empty. His brother sighed "I guess you're alright but please refrain from any more dangerous fights" giving him a fretful look.

He rolled his eyes when his brother turned away but before he can snap out a witty reply he was beaten by Takaya's "Where in the middle of a battle! Of course, he's going to end in dangerous fights and positions! It's better he learns now that we cannot always be there to save him." His brothers tone took on air of sadness towards the end as though he understood this pain all too well at the age of 15 summers.

"But still…" objected Kazuki before he was cut off by Kenji snapping "Both of cease your squabbling when in the middle of a dangerous battle! I need to focus…." His brother trailed off into a pause as his face froze into a position of great pain while twin looks of horror appeared on Kazuki and Takaya's face.

Turning away from his brother Kazuki whose grip numbly slacked off his shoulder to see why Kenji had stopped scolding his brothers. Immediately he noticed that Kenji's face had gone as pale as a ghost looking like blood was slowly draining out of him. Worried eyes darted downwards where he noticed a hand had impaled itself inside of his brother's stomach which belonged to the grinning Akaki.

Suddenly his mind shut down while his tear-filled eyes drifted to the forest floor and one thought echoed throughout his mind "It's all my fault if I had only been stronger Kenji would still be here." Numbly he could hear his brother's Kazuki anguished screams while silently noting Takaya throwing himself in an animalistic manner atop the girl trying to viciously tear her apart with his hands.

Automatically he stepped towards his eldest brother who had fallen to the ground and a pool of crimson was slowly spilling to the floor melding with the flames and blood that had already been spilled in this forest of horrors. Slipping to his knees in shock while ignoring the hysterical wailing of his gentle brother in the background as he gripped Kenji's hand in a manner of affection that his brother wouldn't have allowed any other time.

"Madara is that you" rasped his normally strong brother who could barely open his eyes and a grimace of pain echoed across his face.

Clutching at his brother's weakening hand while refusing to allow his tears to fall his face showed the inner turmoil he was going through at this very moment. Though like his emotional brother Kazuki he wanted to wail but he also wanted to viciously destroy the enemy like his brother Takaya.

"Good I have something that I need to confess to you my little brother" his brother stated weakly while he patiently awaited his words where there would have been normally a fiery impatience.

"I never thought I would ever have to tell you this but listen closely to what I'm about to tell and don't feel heartbreak over some petty emotions that your older brother felt. Ever since you began training little brother I pulled away from you, do you remember?" He nodded his head though he could barely remember the time where Kenji used to not regard him with cold distance that seemed to have defined their relationship for the last few years.

"That was because I slowly became more jealous of you when you managed to quickly prove yourself to be prodigy as a ninja and breezed through the basic's in six months while it took me three years to get to that point. You even quickly took care of bandits while earning your first kill when I nearly died my first time fighting them and you were quickly on your way to being called a man of the clan."

Silently he clutched as his brother hands while inside he wanted to lash out in anger hearing his brother's deepest confession to him, but the words couldn't escape his lips no matter how hard he tried to force them too.

"But it was you defeating our cousin Arslan that brought my jealousy to new heights as you fought brilliantly under pressure and defeated an arrogant hawk the way I've always dreamed of. You then received your first solo mission for your brilliant fighting while it took me years to prove to father that I was ready to be away from his guiding hands."

Hearing his brother tell him this was slowly breaking his heart into tiny pieces that he wasn't sure could be glued back together even by Izuna. Taken out his thoughts by his brother who let out a hack that spewed blood in every direction before continuing to speak "What I'm trying to tell you is that my jealousy of you had started to turn into hate these past few weeks."

Biting back a gasp as he silently prayed that his face didn't show his shock, but his brother didn't notice as he continued "My hatred that a younger brother could be stronger than the heir of the family and at such a young age."

Sitting their numbly while the battle continued to wage all around him with Takaya bashing the girl's face in and Kazuki continuously wailing. Various shinobi forest or hawks clashing with weapons, body parts or jutsu alike. All these things melded into one thing as he body began to shake from true anger that exploded outwards where he let out an angered filled scream that caused all in the area to pause while eyes flickered between black and red before settling on the later. His black eyes turned into glowing fire flames that desired revenge for his fallen older brother but also to take his anger out on the enemy due to his father's confession. Amaterasu had entered the playing field while the shell shocked Madara retreated into his mindscape to heal his mental wounds.

Turning his hate filled eyes towards the injured Geiru that was now being treated by his unnamed daughter as he hissed loudly "I gave you a chance you to live after our last fight, but you used it up! Now you die!"

Inhaling a large amount of air before unleashing a dangerously large blast of fire that sent trees flying away due to its power while he shouted out **"Katon: Bakuhatsu** (Fire release: Blast)!"

"Madara calm down!" shouted his brother Kazuki into his ear before he harshly shoved him away into the dirt as the need for revenge called him like a song. Swaggering forward with a deadly grace of predator that had his eyes on one prey.

Suddenly a voice shouted out "Hey don't push our brother like that! I know that he can be annoying at times, but you shouldn't…" Takaya trailed off when he turned to throw a searing glare at to silence as he said angrily "Cease your talking! Your also to blame for the death of Kenji besides Kazuki and me!"

Turning forward to face the spot where his prey once stood only to realize that had disappeared in the time that he was dealing with both Takaya and Kazuki, swearing under his breathe in malicious anger.

"Your fight is with me" stated a serious voice that he hadn't heard before, turning his head to the right to see the girl who been silent up until now standing there waiting for him.

Grinning at her with spite as he said "Fine by me I'll get rid of you first and then your sister who stole something precious from me! After that I'll hunt down your father like he did me!"

"You also almost stole something precious from us so it's only fair we take something from you in turn. I'll give this though our father did hunt you down so therefore it's in your right to do the same" she stated seriously.

Hearing the words escape the enemy's mouth only fueled his rage before he hissed out with narrowed eyes "You started this whole mess! But don't worry I'm to end it by avenging Kenji and destroying you!"

Wordlessly he began to beckon the roaring flames over who merely slithered to his side like he commanded them to. Suddenly the flames shifted out across his arms like huge wings that were ready to take flight upon his permission. His fiery wings stretched at least a mile if not longer given how huge the dense forest was.

" **Katon: Shi no Tsubasa** (Fire release: Wings of Death)" his said coldly before holding his hands into the tora sign which caused his fiery wings to shoot forward as he said, "This is the consequences of angering an Uchiha."

"Madara!" hissed out Takaya angrily who was fighting nearby trying to protect the distraught Kazuki who still hadn't removed himself from the spot that he had pushed him into. His brother Takaya then added on "You're not supposed to tell them you're an Uchiha!"

Rolling his eyes while biting back a scoff before saying "Quite lecturing me, you're almost as bad as Kazuki is when you want to be. Besides its pretty obvious to me that they already know where an Uchiha otherwise why would the fabled clan of the forest waste their time attacking a camp of simple nomadic ninjas."

Calmly watching as a blast of water covered his fiery wings that sent steam lashing out into the area, he could hear screams of pain as the steam touched both enemy and ally alike. The only person that wasn't affected by the steam was him as the fire from his jutsu darted up his uncovered skin to protect it from the steam that had hit him.

"So, she uses water ninjutsu which still leaves me with little understanding of her fighting style." Biting back a noise of frustration at having so little information that he had to go on.

Suddenly a tendril of water came drilling directly towards him that caused him to expertly leap highly into the air. Landing on the top branch of the tree behind him before he quickly spotted the nameless girl in front of him.

"That was smart to use the mist to perform a hidden technique that I wouldn't see coming until the last second" he complimented her even though she was an enemy in his eyes.

"Thank you" stated the girl in a serious manner which made him smirk as he said, "What your name?" Which made the girl cock an eyebrow in a questioning manner before she said simply "Mai Uzumaki."

While his face remained blank on the outside on the inside though he raged, "That doesn't give me any information about her abilities, she's good. Oh well, that strategy failed time to move on to the next one."

Performing a fake set of hand signs while he stealthily summoned a series of fireballs before moving into a powerful spin that unleashed the deadly glowing fireballs down upon the silent woman. Meanwhile he thought silently **"Katon: Chirasu** (Fire release: Scatter)."

The woman merely turned to run away from the slamming fireballs as he hopped after her while summoning up series after series of fireballs while the woman continued to run in the opposite direction. He thought to himself "What is she planning?"

Speeding up over the branches before he saw a large body of water appearing in the distance and he thought only one thing "I cannot allow her to reach that body of water!"

Performing a set of hand signs as he thought to himself **"Katon: Kasai no Arashi** (Fire release: Fire Storm)" while exhaling a large amount of fire on to the area that caused a burning tree to collapse in front of the shocked kunoichi.

He thought with satisfaction "I've managed to block your plan! What will you do next?" wondering over this while Mai stood there silently analyzing what she could go in a situation like this.

" **Suiton: Bakuhatsu** (Water release: Blast)" stated the girl calmly in front of the tree as a blast of water washed over the flames leaving behind a charred tree in its place.

"Damn it" he swore to himself when he saw his plan foiled before his very eyes as Mai elegantly leaped over the charred fallen trunk and landed atop the lake in a crouching position.

" **Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu** (Water release: Water Dragon Bullet technique)" stated Mai calmly who summoned a powerful dragon that sailed towards him.

" **Katon: Doku hai** (Fire release: Poison ash)" he spewed an ash filled mist that burned the water dragon upon contacting it and spread the mist further into the area. When he heard the hacking of Mai from the poisonous mist he knew that he had located her but before he could move in to attack her.

" **Sution: Bakuhatsu** (Water release: Blast)" hacked Mai before a powerful blast of water washed away the mist as though it was never there. When the mist cleared he noticed that Mai was bent over in pain before she reached up to wipe away the blood from her mouth.

" **Katon: Shirubagosuto** (Fire release: Silver Ghost)" he blew out a stream of fire that started out red before into switched to blazing white half way there and finally reached an unmistakable silver when it touched Mai. Instead of the consuming Mai she merely transformed into a puddle of water.

"A water clone" he thought with shock and burning anger that had him seeing red that this girl continued to outsmart him at every turn when he thought that he had the upper hand.

" **Katon: Moeru Ryu** (Fire release: Burning Dragon)!" he shouted in anger before exhaling a storm of fire that formed a powerful dragon that burned brightly under the sun. What made this dragon different from the regular dragon of the fire release was its flames stayed behind long after the dragon had disappeared or least until the user decides otherwise.

He watched with deadly satisfaction as the dragon raced all around the lake burning branch after branch in the process until all he could see was a wall of flames that reached the sky. "Let's see you figure a way out this trap" he thought with an arrogant grin that threaten to split in his face in half if it got any bigger.

Suddenly he watched as Mai landed in front of him swinging out a gleaming tanto in the process that he had never seen before. Instinctively he whipped out his blade from its sheath by his side to block the deadly horizontal slash. He watched as the Kunoichi's face remained blank even at the sight of her surprise attack fail, "She's even better than her father who just used brute strength where as she fights with an analytic mind and gracefulness."

Mai jumped back before going in for another assault with her tanto only to have it blocked once again, they repeated this dance as burning branches and smoke fell all around them. After a while he noticed that she was struggling underneath the intensity of the heat and large amount of smoke that she was inhaling from the burning forest all around them.

"Why don't you give up after all you are struggling" he taunted her as he watched her wheeze while attempting to sever his head only to have him knock it away with ease. The only reason he wasn't struggling was because the Uchiha's children were taught fire jutsu at such a young age and because of that their bodies simply became used to these things along with them being a clan of natural fire users but also drinking hot tea helped as well.

"Not for long" stated the girl seriously before she hacked out another cough and then shifted forward with another strike that he barely managed to duck under in time.

"What does she mean?" he thought in confusion while ducking to the ground before launching upwards with a powerful horizontal slash that was an attempt to sever her in half.

Suddenly he felt two powerful chakra signatures dance across his senses and he immediately recognize them with the two landed in front of him making him see red once again. Gripping his hilt so hard to the point that he drew blood not that he noticed this. He hissed out "What did you do to them?!" Narrowing his eyes into deadly slits when the man or girl refused to answer him.

" **Katon: Namida no ame** (Fire release: Raining tears)" he thought to himself angrily while covering his blade in chakra before waving it into the air in a circle

"What are you doing?" questioned Akaki in dark amusement when she saw this movement, but he ignored this waiting for the jutsu to begin.

Suddenly the sky seemed to begin raining but instead of raining tear drops made of water it was raining fire that seemed to fall in rapid succession. "Gah!" shouted Akaki in surprise when one of the tear drops touched her exposed skin leaving behind a burning wound.

"What kind of jutsu is this? I've never seen a fire release like this?" mused Mai silently who was standing by her sister's side but was coldly shrugging off the burning tears that landed on her unlike her dramatically screaming sister.

"You can figure that out later?! Figure out how to end this jutsu?!" shouted Geiru at his oldest daughter who gave him a dead panned look before saying, "I would but like I said I've never seen or heard of this jutsu so there's no known counter."

Smirking arrogantly when he saw the look of frustration cross Geriu's face before he heard Geiru angrily **"Fu no supairaru** (Downwards spiral)." Appearing before him but before he could even attempt to dodge the man he was grabbed and slammed into the earth upside down. Letting go up his blade in surprise as he laid there in a great deal of pain with his ears ringing from the shock.

"I'll be taking this blade with me, it's quite the beauty" hearing this through the ringing caused his eyes to flash red once again and he felt through his connection with the blade it was as equally as angry as he was for being held by another. Suddenly he heard Geiru shouted in pain before he dropped the blade in surprise and he noted that a huge burn had appeared on his hand while the hilt of his blade was covered in fire. Getting from the hard forest floor despite the pain echoing throughout his body as he picked his katana's hilt and the fire received away into nothing.

"Damn sword!" hissed Geiru in anger before he cut off his ranting coldly "This isn't just any blade. It is something much more special and you disrespected it by touching it with your unworthy hands!"

Swinging his sword into the air in a straight line as he stated **"Katon: Nagareboshi** (Fire release: Falling star)." The burning rain surrounding them suddenly formed a falling star made of fire that seemed to obey the swords commands as he swung it into the direction with the group stood. The burning star launched forward before landing on the ground in a powerful blast that shattered the earth where they stood.

"What kind of monster is this kid?" shouted Akaki in fright while Mai simply said, "He's a child he should be dead tired after performing this many powerful fire jutsu, but he looks as though he hasn't used even a single scratch of his chakra" mused Mai in an observant manner.

"What should we do father? It's highly impossible that we will win this fight now" stated Mai in her usual manner.

"We will not retreat! We came for revenge and we shall have it for dear Ayumi honor!" shouted Geiru angrily while Akaki equally shouted "Yeah we need to avenge our sister Ayumi honor!"

"Very well but you both are fools" deadpanned Mai who shook her head at the foolishness of her vengeful father and younger sister who couldn't see that they were in over their heads in this fight even though the boy was only five.

"If he's this strong now, how strong will he be if he manages to make it into adulthood?" she silently questioned herself eyeing the deadly child in front of her with unashamed curiosity.

"Where are they hiding?" he thought to himself angrily well searching for the enemy through the burning woods. Quickly he spotted them when they flared out their chakra for an incoming jutsu, he noted a water bullet heading his way as he merely graceful flipped over it.

" **Katon: Nami ga kasumu** (Fire release: Searing Wave)" he thought to himself while beckoning the flames to skillful twist themselves into a searing hot wave that destroyed the forest of trees that was blocking him from his enemies.

"Damn it" he heard the one named Akaki swear when they saw him standing before them when his katana ready to wage battle in a relaxed stance.

Suddenly Akaki rushed towards him before flipping herself into the air right before him at top speed and then attempting to slam her right leg down upon him. Holding up his blade up to block the slamming effect of her leg. He heard her growl before she flipped herself away to regroup for another attack. Instead of attacking him with her arms or legs again she swung her right leg forward which launched a set anken knifes that sailed directly towards him. Attempting to dodge all them at once only to draw blood from biting back a grimace when one managed to stab itself into his left thigh.

"I got him" she crowed to her father proudly while Geiru said, "Good job daughter."

Ignoring this praise from the bastard and his daughter as he painfully ripped the anken knife from his thigh before tossing it away. Akaki blurted out quickly "You should be down for the count, I've poisoned those knifes!"

"No, you didn't, you were in such a hot-headed rush this morning for the battle that you forgot to coat them in your famous poison" Mai told her sister seriously.

Hearing the word poison slightly worried him until he heard that she didn't have time to coat the blade I n poison, "I should figure out what her famous poison is so that I can use it in future battles. It sounds dangerous from the tone that girls using."

"Damn it, Akaki!" exclaimed Geiru angrily which caused the girl to wilt like a dry flower underneath the harsh glare of Geiru.

Using this new argument as a distraction he prepared another technique silently, **"Katon: Faia toraiasuta** (Fire release: Fire twister)" He exhaled a large twister made of deadly fire as he placed the anken knife in it before the twister roared to life. The group of three proceeded to scatter when the twister came twisting near but one of them didn't escape fast enough and the sharp end of the anken knife daughter her arm.

"Ah!" screamed Akaki as hit the forest floor in a harsh manner, she gripped at her bloodied arm that held a deep wound that left her bone exposed to the searing hot air.

"Father this has gone on far enough. Take Akaki and get her treated for her wound!" Mai snapped for the first when she saw her father was about to object in his new-found rage.

"Fine" hissed Geiru angrily as he sent him an angry glare as Mai continued to speak "I'll hold him off as long as I can. Now go!" Seeing red when the two turned to escape attempting to go after them only to have Mai coldly block him, "I'm your enemy once again."

Biting his lips bloodied to hold back a scream of frustration before he wordlessly lashed out his chakra that sent fire swirling around him in deadly hypnotic dance. "Fine" he hissed out in a deadly manner to intimidate the girl into making mistakes during their new battle, but she merely stared back unafraid.

" **Katon: Bakuhatsu (Fire release: Blast)"** he shouted while Mai shouted at the same time **"Suiton: Bakuhatsu (Water release: Blast)"** The blast of fire and water slammed together in a vicious dance as their users proceeded to take to the trees in their own deadly clash.

Slamming his fist into Mai's face as she shoved him into the tree trunk before back handing him across the right side of his face. Growling as bent down to bury his teeth into Mai's arm in a vicious manner which caused her to stumble back with surprise written on her face. Spitting the blood on to the forest floor below them before slamming his elbow into her exposed gut only to have it blocked in a skillful manner despite her falling backwards. Ripping his wrist out of her tight grip and ignoring the stinging feeling where her nails had ripped away skin as he headbutted her and listened to sound a bone snapping in place.

Wiping away the blood that dripped down his eyes as he glanced down to see that he was practically drowning in the blood of both himself and others at this point, this battle had been waging for almost two hours by now and he still hadn't avenged Kenji at this point.

Mai pulled herself up again before launching out a kunai with an exploding not attached it as soon it sailed towards him she activated it. Letting out a gasp of pain jumped a few feet away barely dodging the explosion that covered the spot where he once stood.

"Madara!" he heard a voice suddenly exclaim and he noted that Mai perked up in interest, "You won't kill another brother or family member today!" Before she could act he tossed himself directly at her reigniting their vicious physical dance.

Bashing his forearm across her face as she once again smacked him across the face again hoping for him to become disoriented in the process so that she could go after his unassuming family members. Instead covered his fingers in fire as he shaped them in the form of a fiery claw and slashed at her unprotected left eye. Watching her fall back while clutching at her rapidly bleeding left eye.

" **Katon: Chimei- tekina tsume** (Fire release: Deadly claw)" he thought with triumph when he managed to stop her from taking another family member away from him.

Suddenly he felt two presences join the fight as he said sharply "Stay back!"

"So, this is where you've been little brother!" exclaimed the loud voice of his second brother while another worried voice that belonged to his cousin Rakia stated, "We've been looking for you everywhere."

"I've been battling Mai and don't interfere" he finished speaking sharply when he saw Takaya moving forward to assist him, "I will avenge Kenji on my own!"

"Are you insane? Look at you right now you're covered in blood and she's look's to be much stronger than you" shouted Takaya in anger that revealed his worry while Kazuki continued to stare at the burning ground below them numbly.

"Your names Takaya, right?" spoke Mai who stood a few feet away from him, but he noted that during this time she had managed to bandage up her eye.

"And what it is?!" hissed his brother in a dangerous manner while looking like a viper that was ready to strike as his hands drifted to his katana that was strapped to his back.

"I would listen to the boy, he's much stronger than you. Who do you think did all this damage?" Mai let out a chuckle that didn't match her more serious personality when she uttered those words.

"No way!" exclaimed his cousin Rakia in a hot-headed manner, ignoring this as decided this would be the perfect opportunity to silence their doubt of him.

" **Katon: Osoroshi tora** (Fire release: Vengeful tiger)" he commanded the flames to form into a vengeful tiger that growled angrily as it launched itself forward to grab the kunoichi stationary kunoichi in its furious grip.

" **Suiton: Ikatteriu ninfu o Namida** (Water release: Tears of an angry nymph)" shouted the girl who drew water from the nearby lake that formed a medium sized water nymph that rained angry tear drops upon the furious tiger that was only a few feet away from Mai.

" **Suiton: Kanashi ninfu no uta** (Water release: Song of a sad nymph)." The water nymph suddenly started to sing a sad song that calmed the still running tiger to a halt that allowed the tear drops to fall upon it and disappeared in a puff of steam.

Biting back a hiss of frustration before unsheathing his sword once more for battle, **"Katon: Moetsuki no sutoraiki** (Fire release: Burning Strike)" He swung the blade forward in a powerful horizontal arc that sent a crescent shaped arc of fire forward that sailed towards the moving enemy.

Watching her dodge the fiery arc that had him seeing red in frustration that she wasn't down for the count and that the true enemy was getting even further away. Ignoring the objections of his brother and cousin as he tossed himself over the tree branch trying to sever her in half. His katana and Mai's tanto clashed in a dance of steel but neither side gained much ground with each other.

" **Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu** (Fire release: Fireball jutsu)" stated a serious voice once he landed on a random tree branch as he watched a truly massive orb of fire cover the area before him. Immediately his eyes started to dart around the area trying to figure who was the new enemy of his only to see that it was his father standing before the girl with a fury that wasn't there before.

"You took away one of my sons" stated his father in a cold fiery that shook him to the core but being away from the fight had given him time to calm down. Suddenly he collapsed to the ground as the adrenaline left his body and Amaterasu decided to retreat into his mindscape since he was out of danger for now.

Waking up in the arms of his concerned brother Takaya and surrounded by his concerned cousin Rakia who had managed to drag over the shell shocked Kazuki who was still silent like a ghost. This time he could remember everything that happened, and one thought echoed through his tired mind was "Where did I learn all those jutsu?"

"Never mind I'll tell you when you are able to understand" stated a feminine voice in a soothing manner before adding on "For now just rest."

"Your son stole a sister of mine so it's only fair that we take one away. An eye for an eye" stated Mai coldly which only infuriated his father if the killing intent he was leaking was to go by.

"Then allow me to take my eye for an eye" his father suddenly shifted his head in a signal and two Uchiha shinobi appeared through the trees dragging both Geiru and the injured Akaki before his father.

"Let the man go" commanded his father coldly one shinobi pushed the man before his father's feet in a harsh manner.

"We shall battle to the death" stated his father who ignored the look of horror that didn't look quite right on the face of Mai Uzumaki.

"My son stole a daughter and your daughter in stole a son from me. Our cycle of vengeance should have been over after that, but it has continued to the point where you have attempted to rob me a second child twice!" his normally stoic father shouted angrily before continuing," So, we shall end this feud now!" He signaled with his head again and two more Uchiha kunoichi emerged in the clearing revealing two more daughters who looked to be younger than the rest.

Mai Uzumaki let out a gasp "Eria and Nemiria" while his father ignored this by saying "Come get up so we can begin."

He noticed that the eldest of the two girls feistily tired to worm her way out of the Kunoichi's gripe while haughty expression on her face. The younger very stood there in the arms of her captor calmly as though she was sure her father would come out on top.

He felt his face flush red hot at the sight of such a spirited demeanor and he thought "She's so pretty!" Shaking his head at this as he thought to himself "You can't think that the enemy's pretty!"

The oldest of the two looked to be fourteen summers old with dark olive skin compared to her fairer skinned siblings so he assumed that they were half siblings. She had the same blood red hair in soft waves that in a braid that was curled over her shoulder appearing to fall past her shoulder and her silver blue eyes gleamed with the same bloodthirsty air as her older sisters. She wore a sleeveless black tunic that fell past her waist appearing to look like something his clan members wore during the winter, she wore black baggy pants that held burning waves and a black of shinobi boots

The other sister looked to be twelve summers old with the same dark olive skin of her sister, she had the same blood red hair in a braid that fell down her back and two waves attached to her crown that held gleaming blue beads along with a pair of dark brown eyes that held an elegance yet also a bloodthirsty edge to them. She wore a grey battle kimono that reached her knees that held patterns of green butterflies taking flight, fish-net covered her exposed skin and she wore knee high black boots.

Geiru stood up looking like a proud warrior while his father appeared to the same the only two things they had in common were the blood thirsty gleams that appeared in their eyes and the fact that they wanted revenge for a dead child. The stood there silently sizing each other up waiting for to slip up or make the wrong move. When suddenly a leave hit in the ground suddenly which jolted him out of his thoughts when he heard the song of steel being sung over a quiet clearing.

Looking up he watched his father's tanto clash with Geiru's kunai, he heard the cheers of his brother Takaya and cousin Rakia to avenge Kenji's death. On the other side each of the sister's blood thirstily howled that Geiru needed to avenge Ayumi's honor that was taken from her. The two pushed down on each other before leaping away to regroup for further attacks.

Geiru looked winded compared to his father who seemed to still be standing strong as he eyed his opponent before tossing out a kunai accurately at his distracted enemy. "Father look out!" shouted Akaki with fear lacing her voice at seeing the kunai almost injury her father.

"You bastard!" spat the girl he assumed was named Eria with a venom and viciousness that surprised him hearing it from a girl. She struggled in the arms of her captor before launching her teeth into the surprised kunoichi's arm only to try and run to her father. He watched as the surprised look on the kunoichi's face quickly turned into anger as she smacked the girl across the face before held her captive once more. The girl looked through a curtain of blood giving them all a hateful glare that seemed to zero in on his father who she gave a spiteful sneer to.

"Don't be fool sister" stated the second girl who ignored the fiery glare of her older sister as her dark eyes watched the fight an impatience. Which was surprising for a girl that had such an elegant air about her.

The two men ignored this background noise as the battle continued with Geiru trying to use the same move that he used earlier on him but instead of the same results his father appeared to effortlessly evade Geiru's grip.

"Stand still you bastard!" hissed Geiru angrily while his father continued to evade every deadly swing that came his way whether it come from arm or leg.

"No" stated his father simply before launching out a small stream of fire into Geiru's face that had him falling back in surprise. He instantly recognized the technique his father performed while also taking notes of how his father used into in battle for his own future battles.

"That's our father" stated his brotherly proudly which made him blurt out "What do you mean?" His older brother looked down at before saying "Our father likes to play with his enemies before striking the death blow which is why he earned the nickname that he did."

Looking back at the battle he watched as he caught Geiru's fierce punch only to upper cut him with the exact opposite hand that sent him flying back into the trees with a harsh thud sound echoing throughout the tense clearing. Geiru pulled himself up from his landing position before rushing back into battle while ignoring the worried glances of his daughters.

His father ducked underneath a fierce kick while exhaling another small stream of fire that managed to wound Geiru in on his stationary thigh. He watched as his father danced around every physical attack with ease while using small streams of fire to create wounds all over Geiru's body. After a while Geiru grew tired of their pointless dance and fell back to take a breather.

His father smirked before exhaling a stream of fire that formed a dragon that sailed directly towards Geiru with the intent to kill but not before he tossed his tanto inside the flames. "No!" shrieked the girls named Akaki and Eria as the watched the fiery dragon descend upon their father whom all the girls obviously loved but the two's loud reactions and the pain filled eyes of the other two girls.

Suddenly his father called off the burning fire dragon which simply disappeared into the air like a cloud of embers revealing an injured Geiru whose exposed chest now held a single large that went down from his collar bone to his naval and was covered in second degree burns along the way.

"You are lucky that you didn't manage to rob me of a second child, so I shall leave you alive but with a permanent reminder of who you've crossed. The feud between our family ends now!" his father spat the last sentence while ignoring the looks of fury that crossed the two hot headed sisters faces when he spat down at the unconscious man.

"Madara, Takaya, Kazuki and Rakia lets go!" snapped his father darkly as his cousin moved to pick up the shell shocked Kazuki and the other Uchiha shinobi let out of their captives to leave the area.

"Why didn't you kill him father!" complained Takaya who was probably unaware of their father's dark mood before his father said stoically "Because he was not worthy of spilling blood over, it won't bring Kenji back. You need to understand this as you are now my heir Takaya

"What!" shrieked Takaya before sputtering "I'm not meant to be your heir." His cousin Rakia chimed in "But now you are."

Eventually they reached the beginning of the clearing where he immediately saw a group of Uchiha surrounding the body of Kenji as they looked distraught over his death. Seeing this hit home as he remembered Kenji's last words to him which sent a flash of searing hot anger through him. Instead of following his father, siblings and cousin over to Kenji he moved to search for his horse, so he could be alone to deal with the pain of Kenji's words and death.

Shifting through the thorn covered bushes as he stumbled out of them and into the part of the forest that had been burned down by the Uchiha's furious attack. Glancing around the clearing where he spotted Kanshi-sha calmly waiting for him as if he had been expecting him. Almost unconsciously he broke into a run before reaching his loyal friend before burying his face into his silky mane and starting to quietly sob. This was an emotion that he swore to cut off after the death of his mother, but he couldn't hold in any longer. The stinging wound he felt from Kenji's words reopened as the words "I came to despise you! A younger brother who was becoming stronger than the clan heir!"

A few minutes later he lifted his head from Kanshi-sha mane and an emotion entered his heart that would drive him on the battlefield until the light of a forest pulled him out of the darkness. Only for him to once again be drowning in darkness. This emotion was called hatred and right now he was feeling it towards his brother Kenji along with the Uzumaki girl who stole him.

With hatred settling in his heart he uttered these words "I may hate you to Kenji, but I will avenge since that is what little brothers who stronger than the so-called heir do!" He smashed his fist into tree trunk with an angry strength that he didn't normally have.

Climbing on top up Kanshi-sha who seemed to calmly trot through the thorny brambles as he knocked various branches out of the way before they entered the clearing once again. Quickly he noted that Kazuki was sitting numbly atop the horse of his Rakia who seemed to be caring for him. Takaya various warriors had grabbed the dead and sealing them inside a storage that would bring them home for the funeral in a few days.

"So that's where you've been Madara!" exclaimed the voice of his tomboyish friend Rina who steered her brown horse besides his own.

"I'm sorry about Kenji" stated the quiet voice of his friend Moeka who appeared on the other side of him steering her own white horse. Just hearing Kenji's name sent another course of angry that he quickly managed to suppress before it became lit.

"Hey guys its time to go" popped up Shinya on a gray horse that galloped excitedly over like its rider who bounced excitedly when he boisterously shouted those words.

A vein popped up in Rina's forehead as she shouted "You idiot this is a serious time! Stop acting like a bouncing fool!"

Moeka sighed as cradled her face in her hands as she whispered, "I wish you too would both stop acting so foolish." Moeka then lifted her head from her hands as she said in her normal tone of voice "After this campaign is over we should have a night where we trade stories from our battles. I heard that you clashed with the ones who managed to kill Kenji." Nodding his head to confirm this statement before turning quiet again.

"Let's move out" a voice broke him of his thoughts a few minutes later as he gently tugged at the reins of his horse to head back up the mountain trail where his home was soon to be in mourning over a set of new deaths.

The hoard of horse ascended up shadow mountain to Stoneheart mountain and finally reached Hawk mountain after twelve hours on horseback since this was fasted way to travel up the mountains. On the home he can feel the mourning taking hold in the air as various warriors mourned lost family members, friends and even children who were as young as he was.

"And dead before there time" he thought angrily when he glanced over to see that Kazuki had finally snapped out of his shocked state and wailing screech escaped his lips at the lose of an older brother. His cousin attempted to both street the horse and hold the now deranged Kazuki who was thrashing around probably thinking they were still in battle. Finally, his father shifted his horse and proceed to knock Kazuki unconscious by the back of his neck.

"He's going to take this hard" muttered Rakia sadly as she eyed Kazuki's unconscious forum before Takaya added on "They were always pretty close when we weren't arguing about something."

Turning back to face head as he refused to allow another tear to fall after breaking down the first time. He needed to prove to himself that he was a weakling like Kazuki and that he could survive anything that this terrible world threw at him. Repeating this like a mantra he sat up for confidently trying to portray an air of strength in the face of grief when he caught sight of the camp's entrance way.

The hoard of horses made their way in where the people that stayed behind in the camp began to surround the horse to greet various family members. Soon smiles of happiness turned into wails of grief when they saw friends, family members and children that weren't returning home. Husbands comforted wives and wives comforted husbands.

Meanwhile various nobles appeared at the camp's entrance looking confused only for their looks to into horror at the sight of the hoard that had finished waging war. The warriors were still covered in blood from the day's battle and at this point looked exhausted on top of their war horses.

"What is going on?" shouted his grandfather in a commanding voice as he stepped out from the crowd to question his father who was atop his black war horse.

"We waged on the clan of the forest" stated his father stoically before steering his war horse past the stunned nobles.

Observantly he noted that Jochi was in the crowd of nobles watching precession inside the camp. His face turned pale when he caught sight of Tajima's stoic façade, but he think that Jochi saw past it as he turned to say something to his wife who merely nodded her head.

Suddenly their grandmother greeted them at the entrance of their own tent and she uttered one sentence when she didn't see Kenji, 'What happened?" His father merely shook his head handing her a scroll and his normally strong grandmother broke into tears before rushing inside the tent.

Later on, that night he felt restless, so he decided to wander outside the tent to get rid of that restlessness so that he could finally sleep. Exiting the tent where he immediately heard sobs coming off from the side this made him curious, so he decided to follow the sound. A few minutes later, after wandering past various tents he entered the edge of the forest. He stumbled upon his father holding a weeping Jochi.

This made him take a step closer so that he could get a better listen, "What happened to him?" sobbed Jochi which made a look of heartbreak cross his father's face.

"What does he have that makes my father become so emotional?!" he questioned with a slight resentment as his father would never let him act so emotional towards him.

"It doesn't matter I avenged Kenji!" stated his father who refused to tell Jochi of what happened on the battlefield.

"What about that fight with Madara" pressed Jochi but his father shook his head before saying, "Like I said it's over."

Jochi sighed before tightening his hold on his father who by now returned his embrace as he said, "Good I don't want to lose…" He trailed off when they heard someone shriek "Madara!"

Growing pale before he rushed out of the forest and back into the camp where he saw his frantic and frazzled brother Kazuki screaming his name while his other brother Takaya tried to comfort. Appearing in front of Kazuki which immediately calmed him down when he said, "I'm here."

"Thank Amarestsu!" stated Kazuki in relief as he stared into those eyes ambers that now held insanity where kind and gentleness once existed. It was as if losing his brother Kenji had made him snap in some way. He felt the sobbing Kazuki pull him closer as if he was trying to protect him they way he couldn't protect Kenji.

"Is this the tragedy of war."

* * *

 **The Arashi no senshi (The Storm Warriors)**  
 **The daughters of Geiru who are slightly inspired by the sand snakes in Dorne in the aspect that its basically a group of girls that support each other in a male dominated world.**  
 **Paramours:**  
 **1\. Megumi Uzumaki- Mother of first three daughters before she left him on a mission- Same age as Geiru**  
 **2\. Shurei Uzumaki- Mother of daughters of Eria and Nemiria plus one more daughter to meet**  
 **3\. A third paramour that shall remain nameless for now**  
 **Daughter we've seen so far:**  
 **1\. Ayumi Uzumaki- The Crimson Princess- 29 years old- Alive but badly injured by Madara**  
 **2\. Mai Uzumaki- The Water Devil- 25 years old- Alive**  
 **3\. Akaki Uzumaki- The Midnight Assassin- 24 years old- Alive but badly injured by Madara**  
 **4\. Eria Uzumaki- 14 years old- alive**  
 **5\. Nemiria Uzumaki- 12 years old**


End file.
